A day in the unlife
by Thomas G. Arndt
Summary: I have no rights to the game Vampire the Masquerade, I was playing the game and thought of this, I tried to stay away from character titles like Brujah, see if you can figure out what they are.
1. Chapter 1

A day in the unlife, a vampire chronicle; Thomas G. Arndt

The beginning, day 1

John had been a vampire for thirty one years, he start out simple enough, and for the last ten years he needed no one, when the shit hit the fan, he seemed to always be in the middle of it. He had come to this town because as usual he'd been drawn. Well at least in this small city it wouldn't happen again, he had arrived here two nights before, it usually doesn't take long, but no one had contacted him, so he felt it was a bust, all he had left in his pocket was a little over $48.00.

This wasn't much, so he thought if he could just make it to Dallas, or Kansas City, but first he had to feed, he didn't now this town so he'd have to be discreet. He wouldn't need any tools of his trade, so he went out to put his bedroll away. He could only make it to one of these cities by dawn, so he was forced to scramble, damn why hadn't there been any vamps here.

His title was Enforce, but he liked some of the others, like hey ass hole, or fuck wad, of course these titles usually got you killed, his true title seemed more of an insult than the others. There was one thing, upon arriving in this city, he had a strange feeling of dread, he couldn't put his finger on it, he knew something was going on here, but he couldn't afford to stay any longer, one more night would zap his finances.

He had move to the rear of his car, he couldn't escape this feeling, it seemed to fill him up, as he opened the trunk the hairs on the back of his neck stood straight up. With a speed only vampires could see, he turned around, his knife was out in seconds, and to his horror he saw the angelic face of a young boy, he used everything in his power to stop his blow, and came only centimeters from slicing into to him. John showed the relief of not killing an innocent child, then he said," Your one hell of a lucky bastard, do realize it took me everything to pull back my blow, if I hadn't you'd be dead right now."

The young boy then answered," You've have my eternal thanks, I'm glad I'm still standing here,"

John blink his eye's in disbelief, then he asked," You sound great than your years, just how old are you?"

A voice from his left replied," Yes, he's our oldest."

John jerked to his left, his fists were at the ready, he then saw another boy, then he said," Don't ever do that again, you really don't want to see the beast in me."

A young boy maybe a year or two old then the first one was standing there, John then realized he didn't hear any heartbeats from either boy, so he asked," How long have you two boy's been vamps?"

The younger of the two replied," I was turned just over a two month ago, Bert was turned I think he said four or five months now, what is it Bert?"

Bert replied," About four and a half Andy, but were not here to discuss our ages, we really need someone's help, we saw you come in, and since you weren't with no one, we felt safe approaching you, we could tell you were one of us, we need help with all that shit."

John then rapidly looked at each on, then he returned to packing his trunk, he then said," I'm no baby sitter."

Andy then came back with," We don't need no damn baby sitter, we need some one to show us the ropes, you know our true nature, show us how to be vampires."

John turned his head to Andy with a jerk, then he said," First of all, you never speak of our true nature in public, that shit will get you killed."

Bert then smiled and said," See that's why we need your help, we really don't know this stuff."

John then shrugged his shoulder's and said," I'm no baby sitter, but I really don't have no where else to be, why the hell not."

Andy moved to the front seat of John's car, he then said," I got shot gun, we'll take you to our haven, oh you can stay a few nights can't you."

Bert ran to the other side then cried," Road trip!"

John smiled, this was new, but he had experienced a lot in his short life, he got in and started up his car. He then looked at Andy and asked," Since your taking me somewhere I take it there's more of you?"

Andy replied," Four more, my bad."

Bert jumped in with," Yeah, we have Bob, Cibilia, Anna, and Paul."

Andy smiled and said," Their a real good crew, we haven't anyone to show us the ways, I hope you can help us, we really need it."

John pulled out of the parking space, then he asked," You'll have to show me the way, by the way what happened to all your elders?"

Andy then pointed to the road and said," Make a right, then another at the railroad tracks, we really don't know, they all went to check on something, but they never came back."

" Shovelhead's," Bert added," That's what my sire said, they had to check on some Shovelhead's, he said they'd be right back, well you know the rest."

John had heard that term many times before, they used it so they wouldn't have to use there true names, they were sometime called the dark ones, they were what most people thought of when they thought of vampires. Most mortals didn't even know they existed, but when you saw a vampire in the films they were always the mutt vampires, he then asked," Did they ever use a term, mutt vampires?"

Andy then answered," I heard Cibilia's sire use it."

Bert then said," Make a left right here, our haven is in that old run down warehouse."

John looked around and said," This real bad, all these open fields, plus a railroad tracks."

Andy then asked," Yeah we've been here only a little while, but it's home, you see we kept being discovered, we've lost about half of us, but we've survived by relocating to a new havens every time."

John then said," Well open fields, and railroad tracks attract all the things you don't want, it maybe the best to relocate again, somewhere in town."

Bert then said," Pull in at the loading ramp, then you can hide your car."

John replied," Good thinking."

And he put his car in the loading dock. As he turned off hid car, he turned and said," Look this life is a hard one, all you can do is try to do better than the next guy, if you don't, then it's simple, your just dead. Now lets go in and meet the others."

Andy jumped out and ran to the door, Bert got out after John, he put his hands behind his back just as John had done, they then walked to the door, Andy then used a series of rapes, and knock's. The door then swung open, and there was a boy about the same age of the other two, Jesus their siring then young here, John thought.

He led them thru a series on turns, then to a large space in the middle of the warehouse, he noticed they had used old boxes to make a maze, and there was an older vampire laying down wounded, with two beautiful young girls helping him. Andy with worry on his face asked," What happened?"

The oldest of the two young girls replied," We got jumped again, I got away, I came back for Bob, we were lucky they didn't kill him, but we can't stop the bleeding."

" Jesus," John then said," you guy's are green." John then threw his keys to Bert and continued," Go get my little cooler out of my trunk, and hurry up we don't know how long he's been bleeding." John then took in the two girls, and with a serious look he asked," What did they look like, and did they smell bad?"

The older of the two girls replied," They looked scruffy, or unkempt, oh and they smelled real bad, almost like shit."

John saw a well build girl with fire engine red hair, the other had blonde curly hair, real thin, but was as you might say build, she could easily turn heads, Bob then said," They're almost looked wolf like." With his comment he grimaced and added," Cibilia had made her escape, then it was when the claws seemed to come out, I knew I was dead, but all I could think of was,' yes she got away."

John then said, with a frown on his face," First lesson, you never ever leave a comrade behind, one way or another you should have found away to take him with you, up until he gets dusted of course."

John took a deep look at every face, he then saw Bert running in with his cooler, so he said," Bert go into the cooler and pull out a blood pack for Bob, Bob suck it all down, you'll heal with in seconds. Now tell me your name, and any strange abilities you seem to have?"

Bert then said as he threw a bag bag to Bob," My names Bert, I have these strange claws, and I seem to be able to see peoples heat signatures, a kind of heat vision if you will."

John then asked," Bert tell us how old you are also, and I mean both dates, living and dead."

The younger of the two girls said," He's seventeen, my name is Anna, I'm eighteen, well I'm almost eighteen, if only I'd lived two more weeks, I don't know if I have special powers, but my master told me, if men start to pay close attention to me, pick the ones I want then their yours, is that anything you can use?"

John nodded his head, she then added," I also seem to be able to see things real clearly, it's almost as if I have x-ray vision, not like bones and stuff, but it seems as if I can see heartbeats, or the lack of them."

The last unknown vampire stepped forward, he then said," Yes lets tell him our life's stories, we don't even know this man, and were trusting him to save us."

Andy then said," Paul sit down and shut the fuck up."

John then answered," Paul is right, and on a normal day you'd all be dead already, Paul I give you my word I won't kill you yet, now tell me of yourself?"

Paul then said," Yes, well I guess I can tell you what I know, I'm just a plain ordinary vampire, nothing special, and I'm seventeen."

Cibilia then said," Ordinary, we got caught by this security guard, Paul started to talk, and it was as if the words coming out of Paul's mouth, started to come out of his also."

John then asked," Cibilia is it, tell me about your self?"

Cibilia then said," Up until tonight I thought I was just super strong, but hell today I moved like the wind, I was scared out of my mind, then I moved so fast I don't think anyone could see me."

John gave a small chuckle then he said," Cibilia we maybe kin, I can teach you alot, Andy lets go with you now?"

Andy smiled and said," I see things, it's like I'm seeing in the future, but that seems to be all, I don't seem to have anything else. Oh I'm sixteen, Cibilia is twenty, she was our newest turned, Bob I guess it's your turn."

Bob then said," I'm Twenty two and a half, I was turned six weeks ago now, I don't know if I have any special powers, but an unusual thing happened tonight, that Shovelhead was going to kill me. I was real scared, then suddenly he turned to dust, it was the strangest thing, it seemed to almost leap out of me, then dusted."

John then said," I think you have the potential of being the greatest among these six, if I'm right you maybe what we call a blood mage. Did you feel a slight weakness after he disappeared?"

Bob then replied," Yes, I think you can call that a weakness."

John then said," You have to learn control, but I think I've got it right."

John then used his speed, and was next to Cibilia in a blink, he then said," Stay close to me girl, and I'll show you things you never thought you could do."

Cibilia then screamed," What the hell?"

He then continued," Anna if I'm right you maybe able to do this trick also, but I don't think we're kin, just similar. Bob pull that bandage off now, I think you'll see that your no longer hurt, of course you still maybe a little stiff, these are the simple things of being a vampire. One always keep blood near, two only use it at the last resort, and control your powers, if you can do this you'll be ok."

Bob pulled the bandage away, he saw the skin was smooth, he then said," Damn, It was that easy, all I had to do was drink blood."

John then asked," How may times have you drank blood?"

Bob then said," Not very many, you see we keep messing up, then we end up killing the person, were just not good at being vampires."

John then said," Your young, I'll take all of you out and show you how simple it can be, and if you do it right you never have to kill your target." John then turned to Bert, and he said," You can learn how to control the inner beast, which it seems you've learnt something of this, but what ever you do never go hungry."

Bert had a curious look on his face, then he asked," How'd you know I was hungry? "

John gave him a crooked smile then replied," I've been a vampire a long time, there is a look, you look close to death, it's almost a dull look, this would be my clue to take advantage of you. It's a good thing I'm here, a worse vampire would have dusted you by now, you can say I'm one of the good guy's, but you'll learn that there is no such beast."

He turned to Andy and said," Ok you've got what we call insight, this can get you into trouble, but were here now, so we'll protect you."

John then leaned on his elbow and said," Anna your one of the beautiful vampires, you walk into a crowd and all heads turn to you, this in it's on right is a curse, and a blessing. Your type uses the blood to enhance there looks, it's as much a natural thing, as an unnatural influence, you'll have to learn how to turn heads at the right time."

John went to Paul, he looked at him closely, then he said," You, your a great influencer of minds, if I'm right of your type, it's best to have you around when we get in trouble with the authorities, but I really don't have anyway to be sure about that." John smile then continued," I think your kind call it Dominating the mind, or using there thoughts."

John then moved to Cibilia, then he said," You are the most familiar to me, my little Princess, as I said I think we're the same kind, our passion is so that one minute we're smiling, then the next we're ripping their heart's out."

Cibilia then replied," I'm your little Princess, but don't get nasty with me."

John smiled and said," Don't get me wrong I know how far to push you, and I would never what to drag out your little beast."

Andy then interjected a question," There's that word again, exactly what is the beast?"

John sat on one of the many empty crates that littered the floor, then he replied," The beast, well its in all of us, were demons with a human body, we survive thru him being there, now its not a devil. I've learned enough to know he has no power over us. Yes he's our lord, and if he gets out of where ever he lives, were in alot of trouble, until then we serve the beast within, does this mean he controls us, well in a way he does. Let me explain farther, we've been given a free will to do what we want to, but he wants to get out, so we must make sure he never does, so we can't be stupid, we have to watch what we do, and once we take care of our first order of business, we'll go feed."

Andy then asked," First order of business?"

John smiled then he said," Yeah we have to find a new hideout, then we take care of the blood." John then looked skyward and continued," The blood, it's the nasties part of our existence, that will be my first lesson, how to feed without in sighting a riot. That'll be number one, number two will be how to keep your humanity, these are the two most important, how to defend yourself, and best way of going unseen are later training. You see were very visible creatures, and its best if we can stay out of the lime light, so you have to learn this little trick, its not an easy one, but you'll learn."

" You see we have gifts, or special powers, some of them are second nature, but some you have to work at, the later you need one of your own kind, this we do not have. The prior will be easy to see, and I can direct you in the right ways, everyone except you Bob, your powers are a complete mystery to me, I hope we can find a book or something for you. One thing I must tell you before anything is done, when you feed don't kill, you never have to, when you bite, you have a little while, take what you need, then bit your lip and lick the wound, and go on, don't ever over to it, there plenty of blood in a city to go around. If corpses start to show up, the police are forced to investigate, if they investigate and they find us, remember this, they can hunt us during the day, we haven't got a chance."

Anna then came over to John, she put her finger on his knee, so John said," Yes Anna, its obviously easy for you, but remember your powers won't work on other vampires."

Anna then answered, with a shocked look on her face," What powers, I'm not using any powers?"

John looked deeply into her eye's, then replied," Yes, this really isn't a power, its a feat, your trying to us seduction on me, its also away to manipulation, but with my eye's I can see thru it, we all have ways to discern this, and its up to us weather we give in or not, naturals don't have this ability."

Anna then asked," Naturals?"

John then replied," Naturals, yes your all new, were the unnaturals, and we are all vampires, but we aren't the only ones, only humans are naturals, most unnaturals hide in the skin of humans."

Cibilia then asked," Unnaturals, I've never heard that word, my sire called us neonates, and fledglings, what is the right word for us."

John then replied," A neonate is one who knows nothing, a fledgling is usually one who is young, in a way I'm still a fledgling, they usually stop calling you that once you reach fifty years old as a vampire, I'm only thirty one years old, but I'm also called a junior elder. To be a true elder you have to be at least one hundred fifty years old, I'm a bad ass in my own way, so I'm called a junior elder, if you can't take care of yourself, you'll always be called a fledgling."

Andy then chimed in with," You said we have to move, but I really don't understand, we haven't been attacked for almost two weeks?"

John turned to look at him, then he said," Your Andy right? Well Andy the railroad tracks attract things, then you add wide open spaces, you get things that are real nasty, but your in luck, I got here before the full moon."

Everyone was looking at John, so he continued," Why do you think the Shovelhead's haven't attacked, do they know where you are, I don't know, but if they do, there just waiting for some nasty to take care of you, and this is a perfect hunting ground, so we have four days to find a new place, the sooner the better."

Bob then said," No one has bothered us, I'm not sure we shouldn't use these things to protect us."

John then said with an angry voice," Have you been listening to me, if you want to stay you'll loose me, you've already grown on me, but I will not watch you all die. The Shovelhead's won't come here, and why do you think that is? "

Cibilia then answered, in a shy voice," Because there more scared of whats coming, then us."

John then looked at each one in turn as he said," In four days the full moon cycle starts, to put it in the simplest words, we have to be out of here, if we don't accomplish this a lot of you will be dust, do you want to be no more?"

Paul asked in a sarcastic voice," Then what, are we going to be attacked by werewolves?"

John then said," Now your getting it." Everyone's head turned to him, so he continued," You said you've been here for just about two weeks, has anyone disappeared without a trace?"

Anna then said," Yes we were nine, three of us just weren't there one day, we were putting out one man patrols, then one day Bob came back and started two man patrols. One disappeared on a one man patrol, and the other two disappeared on two man patrols, they never came back, are you saying they were killed? "

John then replied," No, I wasn't there, but its likely that is it, you see, to some of the nasties, we're like a big T-bone steaks to them, so they go out of there way to hunt us. We need to stay out of their scent trail, the sooner we can do this, the better we'll be off, in a sense, the longer we a stay the stronger our scent is to them."

Andy then said," We could go to our last hideout."

Bob then said," No, we lost three there."

John then said," So you had twelve, were any of them your sires at all?"

Anna then replied," Yeah, he told us, what ever you do don't leave, I think his name was Antoius, he left one night, he said he had to find one other vamp, that's what he called us, we were his little vamps."

" Was he the prince or just another vampire? "

Bob then replied," We really don't know that much about him."

John then continued," Well what ever he was, it may have been best to do what he asked of you, but we can't dwell on that, for our next step I'll need two of you, Bert, and Cibilia, you'll go with me. Bob start one man patrols, keep it close just in case we find some place. Paul crazy signals won't keep out anything that wants to get in, just watch the door, if you see anything you don't like just yell run. Bert grab my cooler, and lets go, I need the both of you in the front seat, now lets get the hell out of here."

Andy then jumped in as they were walking to the door," And what if something does come in, what the hell are we really to do."

" Run like hell."

Then Cibilia added," And hope they don't have guns."

Cibilia sat next to John, and Bert hung halfway out the window, John started up his car, he then turned and said," Ok, where are we going?"

Cibilia then asked," What?"

" I don't know this city, do you know of some abandoned houses or something, take us there?"

" Oh, there are these few, the neighborhood isn't the greatest, but I can take you there."

" Good, so start giving me directions."

" Go back to the railroad tracks, go the other way down them, then make a right, at the seventh stop light, make a left, go let me think, I think its four stop lights, then make another left, as you go down this street, watch to your left, when you see some empty duplexes, well thats them."

John pulled out, then he said," No radio, we need to be stealthy, Bert keep your nose out there, tell me if you smell anything strange."

John did everything as Cibilia said, and in fifteen minutes they were looking at some empty duplexes, John then whispered," I'm going to pull a little down the street, Bert then you jump out, and jump the fence, hide some shadows, when we come threw the fence come and show us what you've seen, then we'll begin our search."

John pulled down the street, Bert jumped out, he was over the fence in seconds, John then directed Cibilia to follow him, they got to the edge of the fence, John put his hand in the edge of the fence, then he pulled it open. Cibilia was the first thru, John followed, Bert came a few moments later, John then whispered," We start at the farthest house, we check for loose boards, when we find one that's our new haven, this is a good location Cibilia, now stay to the shadows, until we get to the first house."

John then directed them to move, they got to the first house, John looked around, he was about to move out when Bert pulled him back, Bert then pointed to a lone figure, John caught it, then he moved his finger to the top of the houses. To his horror there were three figures about to pounce. John then whispered," Cibilia what ever happens your to take care of the lone figure, and I don't mean kill, I think its the other three we need to watch, so when the shit hits the fan, keep an eye on it, are you ready to get your claws dirty Bert?"

Bert just smiled, it was as if he had been ready for this a long time, John didn't have much more time to think, because one of the figures jumped off the roof. John turned on the juice, and as he moved the lone figure screamed, the figure that tried to jump her didn't see her move so he missed, but John didn't, he had his Kukri out, and the Shovelhead head was heading to the ground.

A second figure tried to jump the girl as she ran, but Bert had caught him, he ripped him open with his claws, John couldn't stop to admire his work, there was a third. He tried to jump John, and he actually hit John, John shrugged the blow off as if it was nothing, he then dragged his knife thru his neck as if there wasn't anything there. The third figure had a look of horror on his face as his head hit the ground. John then moved to Bert, and he said," Follow Cibilia's scent, I'll bring the car around."

John then moved with speed, and Bert made it to the street as John came around the corner with the car, he pulled next to him, then he asked," Can you jump in, or do I have to stay away?"

Bert replied," No the girl is wearing strong perfume, I can us that."

Then he jumped into the car, they only moved a couple of blocks, to a small bar, John looked at Bert and said," Your not ready for the public, you really need to work on your control, so stay here."

Bert nodded his head, John found the trail easy to follow, at the door of the bar Cibilia met him, she then said," I'm to young to go in there."

John Smiled, then he put out his arm and said," Stay close, I have to find out how much she knows, I really don't want to kill her if we can, keep an eye on everyone else, they may try to protect her, we just don't know anything here."

This bar was was filled with older patrons, there were only two that could be their targets, he pointed at one of the empty chairs, she moved as if she wasn't even there, so he did the same. One of the girls was obviously drunk, then the other lifted her head and said," Are you here to kill me?"

John then replied," No I just wanted to make sure you were safe, we took care of those gang bangers for you, what were you doing there anyways?"

She smile with relief and replied," Sherri and I were kicked out of our apartment, she got so drunk, I think this is the first time she's drank, I was looking for a place to crash, she really needs to sleep it off."

John gave a closed mouth smile, then he said," Isn't that funny, that's what we were doing, well not a place to sleep it off, just a place to crash, did you find someplace, we had only arrived when we saw you were about to get jumped."

She then replied," I found a place with a loose board, I'm not sure I can get it off, but I was going to give it a chance when they jumped me, are you sure all those gang bangers are gone?"

John couldn't stop his smile, so he covered his mouth and replied," Yeah, I'm sure, maybe we can pool resources, we both can get a place to crash, and we can be on our ways in the morning, my crew sleeps late, so if you don't see any of us, please don't wake us. By the way do you have a name?"

" Oh, I'm sorry, the names Marion, you'll have to help me with Sherri, you don't mine do you?"

John moved to her side, it was a little fast, but she was to close to see clearly, plus she thought the booze was playing tricks on her, he lifted her up as if she wasn't anything, Marion took her other arm, Sherri woke for a few seconds, she then said," Your so nice, and so cold, you take good care of me, I love you, hey where are you Marion."

Marion then replied," I'm right here Sherri, now go back to sleep. we got you, we have a place to sleep it off."

Sherri then let her head fall, John then said," Cibilia, go tell Bert to get into the backseat, Marion we'll put her in the backseat, don't worry Marion, Cibilia, and Bert will take good care of her."

" I'm still not sure of this? "

" Sherri and you take the lower floor, we'll take the highest floor, then you can make sure we don't do anything."

Marion nodded her head, as they approached the car, John then took Sherri and placed her next to Bert, then with a nod, he directed Cibilia to get in, after she had gotten in, John allowed Marion to get into the car. He moved over to the drivers side of the car, he then said, as he was pulling out," Cibilia you'll take my car and get the others, Bert you'll help me with Sherri."

He looked at Marion, and she was looking at Bert with suspicion, so he continued," The boy's a demon in battle, it's really to bad he had to learn at so early an age, but I'm sorry, where are my manors, this is Cibilia, and that's Bert, they don't shake hands, their really suspicious of everyone. Can you tell me which house were going to, or am I going to follow hand direction, you know your quit lovely."

He said all these things to calm her, but he felt he may have over done it with the last remark, she gave him a shy smile, then she replied," Thank you, it was that one where they almost jumped me."

John then moved the car to the space behind the house, then got out and said," Bert hand me Sherri, Cibilia just go over the seat, the keys are still in the ignition, Marion you'll have to show us the way."

Bert past Sherri out, John then leaned over to Cibilia, and he said," Take it easy, this is my car, we wouldn't want you to get stopped, oh and tell the kids about our guests."

John then with Bert's help, moved in behind Marion, she then directed then to a lower window, she said," That's it, but I could only wiggle it."

John reached over and with a simple pull freed the board and said," You must have loosened it."

He knew with his strength he could pull this house down, but he also knew he had to be careful with mortals. She then took a long look inside, he then said," Ladies first, Bert I'll go in, then you pass Sherri down to me."

Bert nodded his head, so they did everything in turn, and finally with Bert coming in, he then said," Lead on lovely lady."

Marion moved up a flight of stairs, John was thankful, because some of these houses were split top to bottom, but these were true duplexes, when they got to the top of the stairs, Marion was having a problem opening the door. John put Sherri in Bert's arms, then with a little shove, Marion and he cleared the door, a mattress feel over then he said," That was our problem."

He knew that if he wanted to he could have shoved the door off it's hinges, but he showed as much restraint as he dared, they then moved until they found a room relatively empty, Bert and John put Sherri down, then he said," Bert go get that mattress, and we'll put her on it."

Bert moved out, so John continued," There's four more you haven't met, Bob he the oldest, but he got hurt, so Anna is nursing him, and then you have our youngest Andy, and I guess lastly you have Paul."

Bert was coming down the hall, John then said," Good Bert, just place it in the middle of the room, then Marion and I'll put her on it."

They did everything as John had said, Bert then said," John there's a couple of old chairs in what looks to be a kitchen, maybe we could go in there and let her sleep it off."

John smiled at Bert, then he said," Shall we my lady?"

Marion gave him a small smile, then they moved to the kitchen, John took one of the chairs, he dusted it off, and said," Your throne my lady."

She came back with," Why thank you my prince."

She looked at Bert as he took the only other chair, and asked," Isn't he a little young to be out on his own?"

John gave her a low look as if he was sorry, then replied," They've had it hard, I'm there defunct leader, there is four underage, they've been threw the system, and each and everyone has barely survived, they barely trust me let alone anyone else. Don't worry they'll listen to me, but they maybe stand offish, everyone except Anna, she's a kind soul, and a good nurse, we'll have her look at your Sherri, she'll be able to tell if she's going to be ok."

John had then realized that he hadn't had time to make sure that she was the right kind, so he was going on blind faith that he was right, Marion then said," Your to kind, can you tell me the ages of the these ones?"

John then said," Bert go out and direct them to this room."

Bert left, so he continued," Let me think, Andy he's sixteen, Bert, and Paul their both seventeen, and then theirs beautiful Anna, I think she just turned eighteen, Cibilia she's twenty, and lastly theirs Bob, he told me he was twenty-two, a motley crew to be sure, but a good lot, how old are you and Sherri."

Marion then said," We're the same age, I'm a little older, but she just turned thirty three a little while ago, she was holding the house together, but then we all lost our jobs, if I may, how old are you?"

John smiled then said," Oh my of all the one's to forget, I'm thirty four, I'm not a native to this city, but they found my heart strings, so I said I'd give them help, so here I am."

" Where are you from?"

" I'm kinda of a nomad, but originally I'm from L.A. The last town I was in was New Orleans, nice place, but I like the drier climates, I was moving west when I came upon this crew, they were in the worst place, my first order of business is to find a better place to live." John stopped for a few seconds, then asked," Hey, this maybe asking to much, but maybe you could help me, they need a mother figure, and your recently cast out also?"

John already knew the answer, but he felt it was all part of the show, Marion then replied," Me, I'm no mommy, I barely know how to live myself."

John nodded his head, he then asked," So where will you go after here, if I may be so bold?"

" Hell I don't know, I'm just winging it by ear, I think I hear the car coming, maybe I should look in on Sherri."

John smiled at her, he had heard the car coming long before she had, but he didn't want to say anything, with the fear he may say so to early, he then said," Yes, I think your right, you really love her don't you?"

" Yeah, we had another girl friend, but she just got up and left when all the troubles started."

John realized he was smiling, he hoped the darkness hide his teeth, but he put his hand in front of his mouth and said," That's when you know who your friends are, why don't you stay here, I'll just send in Anna, and maybe Paul, she's real good, and if there is something wrong, she'll come and tell us."

Marion started to get up, he reached over to grab her, as he touched her, he realized his mistake, so he pulled his hands to his lips, and he blew on them, and he said," It's a little chilly, I'm sorry I tried to grab you, there all so young, and I'm starved for adult conversation, I just don't want you to leave right now, please sit down, please!"

Marion then sat back down, they she said," Yes it is a little chilly, are you really sure about this Anna?"

John could hear the car pulling in, so he replied," To be honest, no, but she is a good girl, and if she gets scared she will come to us, I can promise you this."

With this Cibilia came in the room, behind her was Anna, so John asked," Anna, have Bert show you where Sherri is, take a good look at her, take Paul with you, we need to know how she is, by the way hows Bob?"

Anna then replied," Sure thing John, you can see Bob for yourself."

Bob then came in, he pulled up a box, then he said," Almost good as new, who is our friend John?"

John then answered," Oh, just a lady Cibilia and I met in a bar, oh behind Cibilia, that's Andy, he's a little shy, when he speaks he may sound a little funny."

John was unsure of this, but this was a cautious move, Cibilia then said," A hi again, we just recently met John, he's been a great help, I think we'd be dead if it wasn't for him."

John then said," Stop Cibilia, your making me blush, it's the least I could do."

Bert then came in, he then said," John, Anna and Paul are settled in with Sherri, she's taking a good hard look at her."

Marion then asked," She's taking a hard look at her, whats that supposed to mean?"

Anna came in, she was in a tizzy, she then said," John I think her heart is about to stop, what do we do?"

John jumped to his feet, then he said," We take her to the hospital, Bert give me a hand, Marion I'm sorry, this may have been a bad idea, she may have been poisoned, we have to act fast, and hope were on time."

Marion then replied," No! She's all I have left."

John kept Bert in front of him, so he didn't move to fast, and as they entered the room, he saw to his horror, that there was blood coming from Paul's lip, and a little blood trail down his arm. He then asked," Paul what have you done?"

Paul then replied," Anna told me to take care of her, I did what I could, but I heard her heart stop, and this was all I could think of."

Marion then cried out," SHE'S DEAD!"

John then said," Paul they have to ask, you did the wrong thing."

Paul started to cry, John then added," Children, watch her journey into the undead, she's now one of us, and she can never leave."

Marion then said," NO! I have to be able to give her a good funeral, you can't keep the body."

John then replied," You could have the body, if there was a body to keep, but I'm sorry Marion, you've seen to much, you have to stay with us until Pauls judgment, we have to wait for three hours, Cibilia she'll be your charge until then. Paul make sure Sherri is comfortable until then."

Sherri's whole body then writhed in pain, so Marion then yelled," LOOK WE CAN STILL GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL, SHE CAN BE SAVED."

John took her face, then he said," No Marion, this is only the beginning of her new journey, her body is dying, it's always that way with our new ones."

Marion then asked," New what, what the hell is going on, and why are your hands so cold?"

John then said," All will be explained in three hours, go now with Cibilia, and please don't try to run, she can tear you limb from limb, I really want to be able to explain things to you."

Marion was then taken to the kitchen, she looked for anyway to escape, once Cibilia moved to one of the doorways, so she made her move, only to see Cibilia had cut her off. Cibilia then said," Are you going to be nice, or am I going to have to hurt you."

With this Marion returned to her seat, she wanted to cry, but she felt if she did her captures would feel delight in ripping her a new one, so she just sat from then on. She had watched a lot of horror shows where the heroin would do exactly what they shouldn't do, so she felt if she just sat there maybe she could survive this. She tried to engage Cibilia in conversation, but it was always met with,' Shut the fuck up.' She wasn't looking at the time, but it seemed to move so slowly, when she would ask, do you know what time it is, Cibilia would give her the same response.

There was some movement, and John entered the room, he then said," Cibilia, I'll take over from here, you can join the others, the transformation is over, take this other chair, make sure Paul sits on it."

John then moved to Marion, he smiled at her, then he took her arm, he then said," Go ahead and take your chair, the trial is about to start."

Marion then said," If your going to kill me, just do it now."

John then put his mouth to her ear, then he whispered," That's not my decision, but you'll see, if I had my way you'd be allowed to survive this, but if we are anything, everyone has a decision in this, so just sit pretty, and we'll get this over with."

John then led her to the living room, the boy she hated was sitting in a chair right up front, John moved the chair right next to one of the girls, it was that Anna, she leaned on her knee, she had a hard time hating her. John then moved right next to Paul, he looked at everyone, then he said," Good, she's here, I guess we can get started."

Marion looked around, she saw all the kids right there, she then was curious. John started, he said in a calm voice," As you all know, Paul has committed a grave crime, he has created a new fledgling without their knowledge, in this he has to face his accuser, do you want to say something before we cast our votes?"

Then a familiar voice sounded," He is guilty, and he has to be judged for this, I was brought into this life without my knowledge."

Marion's eye's teared up, it was a little stronger, but yes it was Sherri's, she then said," Sherri? How? Why? Oh my God, your alive."

John then said," So to speak, Sherri you can refuse this gift, and call for your own death right now, or you can walk the walk of our unlife, will you make your choice right now."

Marion then yelled," NO YOU HAVE TO STAY WITH ME!"

Sherri then replied," Don't worry, they've explained everything to me, and I have no thought of giving this up, I choose the unlife."

Marion felt she had a much more liking for this John, he then went on," Paul your guilty of a great crime, the rest must now cast your fate, do you wish to make a plead?"

Paul then cried," I'm sorry Sherri, I didn't know, were all new here, but I am guilty of what I did to you, please go kindly on me."

John then said," Sherri your our newest, you start the vote, I now you've been wronged, but please think of what he did, and know he didn't really understand, so do you call for his death or do you wish the unlife on him."

Sherri then said," I'd wish this on no one, but I can feel for him, you have told me my of my choices, so I say as I'm so close, I cast no vote."

John smiled, then he said," Ok, start the vote, I'll cast mine only if there's a tie, and Paul you can't vote."

One at a time, they all stood up, and one at a time they said,' The unlife.' John then said," As your leader I find him for the unlife, but know if you ever do this again, I will not wait, you will be dusted, in all they must be given the choice, now for you Marion, please come to the front."

Marion moved to the front, John put out his hand to the seat Paul just vacated, so she sat down, he then continued," Marion as I've said, you now have a choice, you've seen to much, we can't allow you to live, so you must now die, it is your choice of how, you can pick death, or you can pick to walk this life of the unlife."

Marion heard everything, she was so scared, but she had to ask," I don't know what to say, can you tell me of this unlife?"

John then said," You see none of us are alive, we are all condemned to this unlife, but in this unlife we try to do all the good we can, you stumbled into it, and with it you're being given a great gift, now is there anything else you'd like to know?"

Marion now had tears running down her cheeks, but she heard Sherri's choice, so she replied," I just want to be with my girlfriend, so I pick the unlife."

John then moved to her, and lifted her face, then he said," Child wipe your tears, your now one of us, but you've given yourself another choice, you have to pick your infecter, you can pick from any of my children, Cibilia with her rage, Anna with her kindness, Bert with the beast within, Andy with his visions, Paul as he is the infecter of your friend, and yes even your friend."

Marion then had a wild thought, she felt she had to pick Sherri, and as she opened her mouth, she heard coming out," John."

Everyone was surprised by her choice, but no one was as surprised as her, John moved to her side, then he said," Sister daughter, you've given me a great honor, your unlife is now in my hands, if ever you need to be protected, I will be there, and as I'm the greatest among these few, your now the second greatest, do you wish to be infected right here, or would you prefer another room?"

Marion then said," Can we lie down, I don't really want to stand up, I'm so tired, all I want to do is sleep."

John then lifted her up, he directed her to the same room where Sherri was just in, she reared up, so John said," I'm sorry my daughter, but its the only room we have with a mattress, do you want another room?"

Marion shook her head no, so they continued, he then sat on the bed, he pulled her into his lap, she then had a fearful feeling that she was about to be raped, and all these kids were about to watch. John then said," See her life, it ends tonight, Bob pull out my blade, and cut my wrist."

Bob did as he was told, John then whispered," You must drink when I tell you?"

Marion nodded her head, so he continued," As we all have before her, she now suffers death."

Marion could feel his teeth piercing her skin, she felt light headed, then he released, and he said," Your life is going out of you, now drink the elixir of unlife."

She leaned her head down, and started to drink John's blood, she didn't know how she knew this was the sign, but she just knew. He then continued," Now feel your life running out of you."

She could feel him bite again, it sent shivers down her spine, then everything started to look weird, he then said," The deed is done, you now approach your own death, and with the elixir of unlife you will now make the journey into our existence."

She could feel nothing, it was so pleasant, then came a pain, it was in her chest, she closed her eye's, he whispered to her," This is only the beginning."

He then said out loud," Look at the first pains of her soul trying to release itself from her."

She then felt a greater pain, it seemed to fill her body, everything started to dim around her, she then thought, so this is death, its not so bad, but then at last a pain came that was so bad, she cried out, she could feel it thru her hair, and her fingernails, when it went away, there was only darkness.

She woke up, she looked around, all the kids were gone, she then thought, maybe it was just a dream, but she could see things now she couldn't see before. The room was full of a glow, she then looked up, no it wasn't the light, she then felt a hunger, she put her hand to her chest, and she said," Man I need a burger."

She then heard a familiar voice," I'm sorry, you can never eat one of those again."

She jumped higher than she had ever jumped before, almost to the other side of the room, she turned and saw John sitting on the mattress, then it was to her horror she realized it wasn't a dream. John then said," Your my fledgling now, and if you have any questions, just ask me, I'll do the best to answer."

She could now see this almost handsome man, he almost looked like he was in daylight, she then asked," So you raped me, and now I'm your property?"

John smiled, then he replied," No on both counts, your one of us now, you are one of the undead."

Marion then asked," The undead, your not talking about a Blah, blah...vampire are you, and if you are, what drugs are you on?"

John gave a smile so wide it revealed his teeth, then he replied," Oh! I see you really didn't understand, yes vampires are real, and your now one of us."

Marion then reached up, she could feel her new teeth, she then said, in a small whimper," No, not Sherri, she can't...she just...why?"

John then replied," Yes...I'm sorry he didn't know the law, she had no choice, but you did, was it the wrong one, do you want me to end your unlife, I can see now I didn't inform you enough, are you hungry, if you are you can drink this."

He then lifted a cup, she took it then she started to drink, it was so good she had to ask," Is this some kind of new drug, it tastes so good."

John picked up a small bag, he then said," No, just O positive, but this is your first time, the hunger never really goes away."

Marion then said," What I'm drinking blood?"

John then looked down and said," Damn I've done it again, your a vampire, we live off blood, you have to drink, or my fourth child will die."

Marion then asked," So this is your fault, which ones did you make?"

John smiled, then he replied," My only child here is Marion, your my child, as Sherri is Paul's, I will protect you until your ready to go out on your own, but I dare say, Paul, and Sherri, well its the blind leading the blind their."

Marion then said, as she turned for the door," I can take care of myself thank you."

John then asked," Where are you going my child?"

Marion then replied," Well if I'm not your prisoner, then I'm going to find Sherri."

John then said," Look under the door, you see the glow of the sun, if you walk out there your walking into your death."

Marion then asked," The sun will kill us?"

John then replied," Yes, we are creatures of the night, come here we'll sleep right here until the sun sets."

Marion then came and sat down next to him, she then asked," The sun moves, won't it eventually shine on us?"

John then replied," Yes, but that's what the mattress is for, we don't sleep on it, we sleep under it."

Marion got up, then she gestured for him to move, she then got under it and she said," Now don't try anything, all I want is to be held."

John then said," Marion! That would be sleeping with my own daughter, I would never do that, but there will be a time you'll have to pick one of the others, you never have to love them, but you'll have to sleep with them, this day we break all the rules except one."

Marion then said," And which one is that?"

John as he laid down behind Marion whispered," No one has sex, unless asked, you are your own person, it always has to be your decision."

Marion then asked," Can you put your arms around me, now that doesn't mean any funny stuff, all I want is your arms."

John did as she asked, he then thought, why did you have to ask for me, your so pretty I can love you forever, but this can't ever happen, John you must be strong, she's only a child, and what were you thinking, now your strapped with eight fledglings, oh what the hell do you do now. She must work out, she has such a perfect body, John your the elder, and the Enforcer, you have to show strength, just close your eye's, enter the sleep of death, and with this everything went black.


	2. Chapter 2

A day in the unlife, a vampire Chronicles; by Thomas G. Arndt

Day 2

She knew it had only been a few hours, but it already felt like an eternity, since this all started, but his arms felt the most at home since she got kicked out of her apartment.

John had put his arms around her, he had not felt like this for along time, she was someone he could fall for, he wondered if she would ever forgive him, most sires are usually not looked upon by there child's with favor.

His arms were so strong that's all I need right now she thought, but he pulled me into this life, but his strength is so consuming.

If only she'd picked Cibilia or someone else, then maybe he'd have a chance, but its always has got there choice, well at least she'll be my child, she has to come to me with her problems and questions, and only I can answer them for her.

Poor Sherri, I pulled her into this life when I kick out Debby, how could I have ever asked her to be like this, this is all my fault.

In their thought's the time flew by, when Cibilia, Anna, and Sherri broke into the room, they started to talk to one another, John was very uncomfortable so he said," I'll be in the kitchen, I want you all in the kitchen in an hour, oh yes, you girls should help Marion with that blood on her shirt."

As he left he could hear Anna say," Men! He didn't even know its called a blouse."

So he went down to the kitchen and looked into his cooler, only one left, we must get more, I didn't know I'd be feeding everyone in the house thou. Bob walked up next to him, so he spoke his thoughts ," We need more."

Bob replied," We could go to our first haven, they had all kinds of refrigerators."

John looked at Bob," How long have you been gone?"

" Only about two weeks."

John eyes met Bob's," This is good news, you know where the fridges are so you can take Anna and Bert with you, they can find out if there any good blood packs left, I'll take Cibilia and Marion and scope out the place, if there's no activity we may have our next haven."

Bob came back with a curious look," I understand Bert, but why Anna?"

" Well I figured out she's closest to our humanity, and if I'm right, she can just look at the blood packs and tell if there any good."

He sat down and waited, the hour flew by, then he turn and said to Bob," Go get the boys."

He could hear the girls coming down the stairs, then he thought, what am I going to do with all these kids, I really don't know anything about teaching all the stuff they need to know, let alone have a new child who needs my full attention. Anna was the first into the room, she grabbed him around his heck and said," Don't be so gloomy, Pappy, turn that frown upside down."

John came back with," God your type is always so perky, this will be very important, so listen up closely, when everyone gets here."

Marion put her hand to her lips and said," Ok you old guss, we were only having some fun."

" This is all new to me as well, I mean I've sired before, but having so many who don't now their ways around, and who are they looking to for answers, that would be me, boy I wish I had some help?"

Sherri came in," Marion and I will help all we can."

John replied," Yes, and I'm thankful for that, but I'm talking about how to be a vampire, well at least were not tided down by a bunch of those old farts."

Cibilia interjected," Old farts?"

So John came back with," Those who were turned so long ago, they think candle light was a keen invention."

Then he heard the boys coming down, as they approached the room, all the girls took positions around John and started to rub on him, with them ooohing and aaahing. John was so surprised, that he sternly said," Stop that, this is a serious meeting."

Marion put her hand to her lips again and said," Were sorry pappy, we just wanted to show you are thanks for last night, or should I say this morning."

John being completely confused turned and said," All right I've already discussed this with Bob, he'll take Anna and Bert and check out your old havens refrigerators for good blood, I'll take Cibilia and Marion to take a look around the grounds, and see if we could use this as a permanent haven. Let me think Sherri you go with Paul, you two need to look inside this building, there maybe some kind of an safe or something, we may need in the future."

He thought for a moment then said," There won't be enough room for everyone, so I'll need volunteers to ride in the trunk."

All the boys put there hands up, but none of the girls, so John pointed at two of the youngest boys, then said," That's good, a Paul you'll be an alternate, just in case."

Paul came back with," Yes boss."

John gave Paul an angry look then said," What are you guy's doing, did you all get together and decide it was tease John day."

Cibilia then came in," No, that's Paul's catch phrase. and were sorry if we unnerved you, but we were really teasing all the boys, oh my I've let the little demon out of the bag."

As she also put her hand to her lips. John look at Cibilia with curiosity," What the hell is this all about?"

Bob looked down at the ground and said," Its all my fault, I mean, all I said was, now we have a bunch of girls to clean our dishes now, and the other guys chimed in with me."

John looked around the room with in disgust, finally he burst out with," I should let them kick all your asses, no, better yet, let them hold you, until I get done with you."

He looked at Cibilia and said with anger," And you your my enforcer you should have knocked him upside his head."

Cibilia looked at John with a tear in her eye, When did you do this? John then thought to himself, oh my, then he said," Oh I'm sorry, I was going to announce it here, I'm really sorry, my anger took me over."

Marion then said," Don't worry Cibilia, sometimes men speak out of turn," as she grabbed Cibilia and comforted her.

John knew he had made a mistake, but he also knew he had to continue," We have no guidelines for this, so if we make a mistakes, we'll discuss it in a council of equals, but we don't have time now, lets get out of here and go to your first haven, Bob can you draw me a map."

Anna then replied." No let me do it, he couldn't find his way out of his own room, on top of that, I used to be an art student."

" Sounds like a plan, now lets go to the car."

So they got up, and all went out to the car, John opened the trunk, and Bert, and Andy got in, it was a tight fit so John said," You may have to hold it closed."

Bert gave him a thumbs up then he closed it. Paul asked," I'm smaller than both of them, why not me?"

" Oh your getting in the glove box." John smiled an almost unnatural smiled at Paul then said," I'm kidding, the girls are naturally skinny, so I decided you'd take up the same room as them."

Bob then said," So was I part of the plan to possibly be in the trunk?"

John replied," No, but at the time, I thought you'd be giving me the direction, by the way, Anna you sit next to me, just in case I make a wrong turn."

She nodded and got in, he in got next, he had not noticed how thin she really was before, to thin for him, but she was only eighteen, so it didn't matter anyways. Everyone then got in, Anna had made a good map, he made every turn, it looked like they were going back to the railroad tracks then they took another turn and they were going thru some older houses. In moments they were in front of an old Victorian mansion, he pulled around the back and turned off the car.

He looked around carefully, then he got out, he went to the trunk, and let out the boys, he pointed in the general direction of the house. Everyone moved as he watched to see how they got in, then he turned to Cibilia, and Marion and whispered," We must proceed carefully, Cibilia you may have done this before, so go that way, Marion you are just new so you follow me."

They both nodded, so he moved out, he was moving with as much stealth as he could muster, when hairs on the back of his neck went up. So he turned and directed Marion into the bushes, he pulled his Kukri blade out and stood up, with a strong voice," Come out I know your there, and I know you know I'm here."

With this a wolf came out of the bushes across the way," Are you friend or foe."

With his comment the wolf transformed into a lovely young black woman," I hope to be a friend, but I had to be sure first."

John then said," Why would you ever need anyone, aren't you the lone wolf type?"

She replied," I've been hounded since I've been in this city, you can tell your friends to come out."

So he said," Cibilia, and Marion you can come out, theres no way you can hide from her eye sight."

They both came out, so the woman said," The names Naomi, with that big pointy thing I know what you are, but what are they?"

John came back with," Same as my kind, we have one of your kin with us he could us a teacher, are you willing," then he turned around to show her his back.

Cibilia jumped in with," Don't give her anything."

John turned to Cibilia and said," She's shown us that we can trust her, so now I,m showing I can be trusted."

" With this I see your back what of theirs?" came from Naomi.

So John came back with," Fledglings."

" Oh,"

She stood straight up, then walked next to John and said," How many?"

John turned with a smile and shook her hand," Eight, I could use the help." He sighed and continued with," Have you scoped out the area, do we have anything to worry about?"

" A group of Shovelhead's, but I cleaned my teeth on them."

" Come on in I'll introduce you to all the children."

She shrugged her shoulders, so they went into the house, John then said, " Everyone come here I want to introduce someone to you."

In minutes the room was filled, so he continued," Well let me see, I,m John, you've met Cibilia, and Marion, this Bert, you stay close to her Bert, she's one of your kin." Bert shook his head with wide eyes. Then he turned to Anna and said," This is Anna do you see her humanity?"

Naomi said," Oh she's one of the beautiful people, I thought she was human."

Anna came in with," Whats that supposed to mean?"

John stepped in and said," Its your Clan, now sit." He turned then added," Yes you see my problem, that's Bob he's the oldest by age, and there is Andy, he's oldest by siring, Bob maybe a blood mage, Andy has insight."

Naomi came back with," Ain't got any need for mages, but a funny one, he's got game."

John looked amused," Sherri was sired by Paul, There true capes."

Naomi blinked, then said," You trouble with one and me the other?"

John nodded his head then said," Marion was sired correctly, by me, so how do you want to handle that?"

Naomi came in with," The law is plan, so I'll take Cibilia was it?"

John nodded his head then continue," I'll take Anna, she was a real passion, and since you don't like mages I'll train, or try to train Bob."

It was Naomi's turn to nodded her head.

Then John continued," We have no cape's here, so we get a new chance here."

Naomi came back with," You want to try the great experiment here?"

" Well do you want to be called master?"

Naomi shook her head no, so he continued," Then its final, we'll decide everything by council, Naomi or I will give you what the law we know, then we'll decide in council weather it applies to us."

Marion then said," So you tell us of the old laws and we make our own laws, yes this is good, but how will we keep track, how will we know when we break a law?"

John came in," Let me field this one, see you break a law, then you will stand before us, we tell the others, and if they find the law just, then your judged, I guess we'll also have to judge on ignorance to, and we'll elect someone to take minutes"

Anna came in with," That's only fare, and if we are going to judge everyone, lets start right now, after all I'm of age, I can decide whom ever will train me."

John put up one eye brow, but Naomi replied," Its not wise to make him mad, you see we have to divide the load, and he had to make sacrifices along with me."

Anna sat down and said," Oh, what happens if he gets mad?"

John replied," I've taken out entire covens before."

Sherri came in with," Whats a coven?"

Naomi replied," A group of us, and I'm impressed, are you an enforcer?"

John looked wantonly into space," Yes. The Enforce"

Naomi did a spin then said," Wooo, we have a legend here, he's got a name somewhere."

Bob said," What does that mean?"

John came in," No one knows that I'm here, so don't really tell him."

Naomi replied," Your secret is safe with me, but I'll tell you and everyone else I'm a hunter."

John's eye brows went up," Well we know who's going to be our security, and its a good opportunity for you to train Bert."

He looked at everyone slowly saying," We'll have to teach you thru the school of hard knocks, later on Bob you'll have to see if this haven has any books on magic, or anything that sounds like magic. Now we'll leave so we can do a little newbie training, get with your perspective teacher."

They went to John's and piled in, Naomi took her crew off down the street, he placed his car into reverse, then placed it in park and turned it off. He turned to the others and said," We can learn right here, Paul go try to get into the house, but don't us the doors you have to use your surroundings, now go."

So Paul left, so he turned to Marion and said," You go sneak up on him, you must get there and back without him noticing."

Marion left then he turned to Anna," Now you do the same to Marion."

Lastly he turned to Bob," You have a harder job, you need to do the same, but she probably has a clue your coming so you'll get the better of the training here."

Bob then left the car, John waited till Bob was out of sight, then he went out threw the window, making almost no noise, he placed his coat back into the car, and placed all his weapons on the car seat. He slowly snuck up on Bob touched his neck with his thumb and whispered," Your dead, go back to the car."

He carefully did the same to Anna, and Marion, it almost didn't work on Marion, her natural abilities showed thru. His last target was Paul, as he was sneaking upon Paul, he noticed him looking into a basement well of the house, but he continued till he was upon him then said, in aloud voice," Your all dead, we'll have to work on your perception."

Paul then said," I think their dead?"

John looked at two withered bodies in the well, so he squatted down and one moved so he said," No the beast has taken over, we maybe able to bring them back all we need to do is give them blood."

So Paul ran to the house, in minutes Anna, Bob, and Marion came around the house trying to see what was going on, as they looked they were all repulsed, John then said," I wish we had a digital camera, this makes a good lesson."

Anna then replied," Will a cell phone camera do?"

John turned quick and said," Give it to me."

So she handed it over to John, he set it up and took a couple of pictures, then said," There's not enough light."

Both Marion, and Anna then lite their lighters to illuminate the bodies, so John took a couple more pictures, he then said," We'll need to put them someplace, because after being like this so long, they'll be feral, and we need to give them the same chance that we give everyone."

At this Paul came around the corner and said," We could put them in that room me and Sherri found, I mean it has a key and everything."

He turned to the others and said," You four carry the bigger one, I'll carry the smaller one, I don't know how much time they have so make it fast, also be careful they may try to feed on one of you."

The four grabbed an arm or a leg, and started for the room, they had to maneuver thru doorways it took a few minutes, but by the time they got there John was already in the room, and placed the withered body down on a bed. He directed them to put the other on the floor, then said," Anna give one of them a blood pack, and Bob the other, Paul get out the door, Marion you stand next to me, there might be a fight, and we have to make sure Anna, and Bob can get out."

So everyone moved into position, John directed them to start, in only seconds they could see the muscle returning to life, Anna and Bob moved out of the room, The bigger of the two jumped at John, so he grabbed it and threw it back on the floor. He then pushed Marion out the door as he backed up, he got the door closed, when the other jumped to the door, but John was to quick, with that Paul locked the room.

He gave a sigh of relief then said," I almost forgot, did you and Sherri find anything that looked like a tall safe?"

Paul realized he was talking to him so he replied," Yes its just down there."

As he pointed down the hall. John moved down the hall, when they got into the room he said," This will take a few minutes."

He leaned down looked at the lock, then placed both hands on it, then proceeded to ripe the doors off the hinges. He turned and looked at the others with," I'd normally take my time, but I could already see this was going to take more than a few minutes, and we need to continue our training."

Marion then said," That was impressive."

John came back with," Not really, their will be a time when you will learn your own abilities, then you'll be able to do it, but if you can, use a lock pick, you never know what you might destroy."

As he cleared the door away he said," A Mac-10, Uzi, M-16, and a Bull pup, lets see oh yes we also have a .25 caliber, .38 special, .45 A.C.P. semi automatic, and lastly a Glokk 9, we'll take the pistols."

He handed Anna the .25 caliber, Paul the .38 special, Marion the Glokk 9, and finally Bob the semi automatic pistol, then turned and gave each one a box of there respective ammo. He then direct them to his car, but on the way he grabbed the room key, as they made it to his car, he placed all his equipment back on, he had never felt so naked. They got into the car, and John then drove to there first haven, when they got to this place, he set up some targets.

Then he took Paul, pulled out his Desert Eagle .44 caliber, showed him how he loaded his gun, so Paul followed suit, then he showed him how to use the sights, then pulled the trigger. There was a load bang, everyone jumped, he then directed Paul to shoot, then he turned to the others, as he was reloading the one bullet he fired, replaced the gun with a Glokk 9mm, he then did with them like he did with Paul.

He allowed them to unload one clip, and Paul to reload once, then said," Ok, its time to hide again, if I find you again, you come back here, if I don't, come back here in about an hour, Oh yeah and if anything looks wrong move as fast as you can to here, we don't need anyone dead right now."

So everyone nodded their heads and left right away, John then waited twenty minutes then walked out, he only walked out a few feet, then said," Bob go to the car."

Bob stood up and with disgust in his voice and he said," Ok."

John then went on, it only took a few minutes, but he also found Marion, and Anna, but he was having a problem finding Paul, when he noticed a figure just standing there. He thought how stupid of Paul, then he realized that wasn't Paul, who the hell is that, he got down, and started to sneak up on him, when the person suddenly jumped and attacked something.

It was Paul, John didn't think twice, he was up on his feet, moving with a speed unseen by any bystanders, in a flash the creatures head was falling to the ground, only at this point did Paul react. Paul looked in horror when he saw the headless body, but as soon as he realized what it was, it turned to ash and John said," That's the final death, go to the car, this is one of those nasties I was telling you and the others about."

As soon as they got to the car John started it up, and drove like a maniac out of the area, he didn't stop until they got to the house, he parked next to an old Jeep. He moved into the house, he was concerned about the Jeep, but he was more concerned about getting back into the house, when he got into the kitchen, there was Naomi sitting there. So he said," Whats up?"

She came back," We ran into two Shovelhead's, you?"

John replied," Only one, seems we may have an infestation here."

" And us with only newbies."

Johns eyes went dark as he said," We may have two more."

With this Cibilia came in and said," Whys my room door locked?"

" Its the only door we had the key to, we may have some more newbies."

" Could we get them out of my room soon?"

Naomi then said," We'll go and let them out."

John came back with," They were close to the beast, this may take a little while, can you maybe sleep in with Anna?"

Cibilia replied," I guess so, I left a neat blade I found outside in there."

John turned wide eyed to Naomi, and they moved to the room with speed, Naomi stop John and said at the door," We're coming in, if you want more blood, you'll talk to us."

Then John unlocked the door, he opened it slowly, there they sat on the other side of the bed, so he said," Are you ok?"

The woman of about sixteen replied," Yes, you're are capture's, are we the foder of a whim, or is this just transitory."

John realized what she was saying so he replied," Just transitory, but if you need someplace to flop, you can stay here."

So she then said," This abode would do well, is it permissible to ask a question?"

" Ok, but answer one of mine, whats your name?"

She perked up and said," Oh my title is Dreamia, my transitory friend is Antonius, he references to himself as Tony, and my inquiry is permissible to stay longer than a little."

She stood up in all her glory, John who was a quick study of other vampires was even surprised, but John who had seen the brashness of her kind before, regained his composure quickly. With this he made a quick but through study of her body, then said," We have young boys here, Cibilia you used this room was there anything here she could use to cover up with?"

John took a closer look at her, because he didn't believe what he saw, yes she had two nipple rings, with a ring in between her breasts, and a thin chain connecting them, then he notice a thin chain around her waist held in place by five or six rings, he felt he might be staring so he looked up to her face. Cibilia then said," Yes there is some real nice clothes in here, but I think this will do better."

She pulled out the biggest Kukri blade John had ever seen, but he was now transfixed on Dreamia's face, she had three studs in her lower lip, and three in her upper lip, two rings in one side of her nose, and one in the other, a thin chain connecting the one to one of the two, and the empty one connecting to an ear ring in her ear, there was about ten or twelve in that one ear, and none in the other. Marion then said," Its no point giving her any underwear."

This pulled John's eyes down, he got a glimpse before she had her skirt on, it looked as thou she had a lot of rings around her private area. This then told John something about the person he was now looking in the face with her white hair and little streaks of pink so he asked," Your more ancient then the rest of us?"

Her response was," No, I'm only eleventh generation, and as of age its really to many moons, besides its not nice to ask a woman of her age."

John then replied with a question," I'm sorry, is it wrong to ask how old you were when you were sired?"

She smiled and replied," Yes that I'll inquire, two hundred and eight moon cycles."

John did the math, but Naomi answered first," So you were just over sixteen then, that's all we need."

John looked at Naomi and said," Yes I know the psychosis may have gotten to her, we must give her a chance."

Andy then said," What psychosis?"

Naomi took this one and replied," See your kind has an unfortunate side effect, you see thing that no one else sees, this can lead to you listening to the voices other than your normal voices, like don't stand up if you have no clothes on."

John then said," Oh we need to get our other guest clothes, Bob and Andy get him some clothes."

He stood up, and said," I'll go with them, I was able to find these woman's trousers."

As he left the room, he notice all the recently turned girls watching him leave the room, so he said to Dreamia," He's close to Anna's kind, a pretty boy."

Even thou he was obviously in his mid to late twenty's, it was at this point that he really noticed how beautiful she was, it was a shame she had to spoil it with so many piercings. He looked around the room and saw every woman in the room looking at him so he knew he'd hit some nerve, so he asked" What?"

Marion then said," Its obvious that you would love to get her under the covers with her, but a good looking man comes around, and you turn on him."

John was embarrassed, its a good thing he was a vampire or probably could tell, so he went on," No that's how all my kind refers to his kind, you know old habits die hard."

Dreamia then continued," Yes your kind judges all, wait this is familiar."

She opened the bottom drawer. which was filled with dolls heads, and with a child like glee she said," Dolly, your here."

John with a sudden realization, he knew she was one of the original inhabitants of this haven, so he turned and said to Cibilia," You'll have to move out, I'm almost sure this was once her room."

Cibilia then said," But she's new to us, why do I have to move?"

Naomi then said as she put her hand on John's shoulder," Remember what I said, besides why do you think this was the only room with a working lock?"

John came in quick," Yes, but we'll not be as callous as they were."

Marion then said," What do you mean?"

Naomi then replied," They would lock her kind in their rooms during the day, and make my kind sleep in the basement, didn't your kind have to sleep in the crawl spaces John?"

John turned away," Yes, don't remind me, but that all changed when I became an Enforcer."

Dreamia then came in with," The great hunters with the lawmen of the west, weeeee, we've nothing to worry about now."

Cibilia the came in with," We stayed on Naomi till she told what you were, but we didn't know she was that great to?"

Naomi then replied," No, she's referring to you, Marion, Bert as well as us."

John then said," Her insight probably told her what everyone was even before any of you met her, in fact I'll wager that the only reason Andy and Bert evan talked to me was a bit of insight from Andy."

Bert then came in," Yes! So this is why he was so insistent on meeting you at that hotel."

John then came back with," Yes, I could see the fear in your eyes, so that was real good you approaching me, and why I didn't just remove your head."

Dreamia then said," All lawmen kill then ask questions, but this one has found a heart."

Everyone then realized how close Bert had really come to death. John then looked out in the hall and he saw a glimmer of light on the wall so he said," Oh my we've stayed up to long, Naomi you stay here, do you need any help?"

Naomi then replied," No, but you must hurry."

So John continued," There's only three other rooms on this floor, Bert and Paul your with me, Anna ,Sherri, Cibilia, and Marion go to the other two rooms and split them between you, I hope the other three know to look for cover."

Naomi then said," The boys are going to have to learn how to live in the same room as females, yes?"

John looked at the other two boys then said," You're right, ok Marion, and Sherri you'll go with Paul please don't embarrass him to much, Bert, Naomi is closest to you go with her, Anna you should spend time with Tony, but your with me and Cibilia, Naomi you'll have to still stay with Dreamia."

He then started to move, but continued to say," To keep as much of your humanity as possible you should sleep in the buff, but I'll understand if you can't just right now."

John, Anna, and Cibilia were the last to find a room, as soon as they did Cibilia, and Anna started to disrobe immediately, John thought man when I was just new I wouldn't have even thought of taking off my clothes in front of them, but this is a new generation. John started to disrobe to and said," We'll take the floor Anna, you can have the bed."

Anna then replied," Only if it makes you uncomfortable, but there's enough room for the three of us."

John looked at Cibilia's and Anna's young bodies, and realized that they were tens in their lives, but then he then said," I was only thinking of your comfort, yes I've done this before."

Cibilia grabbed one of her breasts and said," After all we would like to see if these new bodies can get a rise out of you."

John then thought, oh yes they may have been plump when they were turned, but without the fat to keep it going it may have gone away, so the end result is how your body would look with only muscles, and Anna in her life may have only been a six, but her type usually gain even more.

Anna, and Cibilia looked at John's body and saw all the battle scares for the first time, they realized for an old man he was really build, in a John Claude Van-dam way, not an Arnold Schwarzenegger way. He laid on the bed an said," I've been doing this a long time, I'm afraid that probably won't happen, but you can take comfort in that I'll be thinking of it all day."

Cibilia then said as she got into one of his arms," Is that all you boys ever think about?"

John then replied," You can kill the body, but if you kill the mind then your dead, so if you thought about it in life, then yes in death to."

Anna got into his other arm as if to stop his aggression," Yes we know, but Bob had to be reminded of that, right Cibilia."

As they both laughed," Well I can see you two don't need this lesson."

So John came back with," Cibilia and Marion special talents are as mine, they could take the house down if they wanted, they just haven't realized it yet."

Anna laughed loud," Bob realized it."

John turned to Cibilia and said," What did you do?"

" Almost pulled it off."

John then grabbed his private area and said," That must of hurt, remind me not to piss you off?"

Anna then said," Yes he couldn't walk right for days, but if he realized all he had to do is drink a

little blood, he may try with another, I'm glad he got that life lesson."

John came back with," Yes you never know who your dealing with, its always better to let them know you care, but it can fuck up your day, if their not willing."

Cibilia then said," You mean like me."

John without realizing what Cibilia meant said," You like that guy?"

Anna then said," No, silly she means you, and I've got to say I kind of feel the same way."

John thought this would be nice, but I'm their teacher they must have some kind of respect for me, so he said," Maybe later, but for now we have to respect one another."

Then Cibilia said," Oh aren't we into ourselves, your to old."

And they both laughed even louder, so John retreated to underneath the bed, he waited there till dusk, then he retreated to the kitchen and got dressed.


	3. Chapter 3

A day in the unlife, a vampire Chronicles; Thomas G. Arndt

Day 3

He then went to the refrigerator, and retrieved twelve blood packs, after all it's been two days, Bob was the first one into the room, so he pitched one to him, and said," I heard what happened between you and Cibilia."

He started to suck on a blood pack, so Bob replied," Yes, I really don't know what came over me, in life I'd have never done that, she's way out of my league."

Sherri then came in and said," Who's out of your league sweetie?"

But John answered," Oh were only talking about a time when the beast took him over, but he's had a good reminder, I hope you said you were sorry?"

With this Naomi then said," Forgiveness for what?"

Bob then replied," Oh something that happened between me and Cibilia, yes many times over again."

" Good its not good to have unresolved issues, especially with a sister."

Then both Cibilia and Anna came in and said," Did we embarrass you last night, Pappy."

John looked at the both of them," No, and stop with the Pappy stuff."

Bob looked at John and said," You didn't?"

" Of course not, I have more control than that, but I did think it was safer under the bed."

Bert then came in the room looking totally disheveled," Why did you hide under the bed?"

Bob came in with," Oh I think Anna and Cibilia were trying that game again, and he didn't know."

Naomi then turned to the two and said," You know men can't be toyed with, and you really picked the wrong one to toy with, do you know that if he knew, you could be missing body parts by now?"

Cibilia and Anna looked down at the ground, then said in unison," Were sorry."

Marion, Sherri, and Paul came in, and Sherri said," What are you two sorry for?"

John then replied," A Little game they like to play, but they apologized, so its water under the bridge now."

Naomi then said," Its not good to play these games, leave that to Dreamia, and Andy."

With this Dreamia and Andy came into the room, so John handed them all blood packs, Tony, Dreamia, and Naomi started to suck on them, so all the others followed their example and did the same. John then said," You know we can't keep relying on whats in this refrigerator, we have to go out and show the newbie how to get it on there own."

Dreamia then replied," Yes, the life elixir comes with a great cost, it's a holy vision that we must seek."

" Yes that's good, you take two with you, Tony you look for a nice lounge you think you can frequent to show all the newbie, Naomi lets see..."

Naomi then said," The parks?"

" Yes that's good, I'll show them the places of less interest."

Dreamia then said," With me is shining example, and the office slut."

Everyone looked confused so John said," That's Andy and Sherri, I'll take Marion and Bob."

Sherri looked hurt, but Naomi then said," Well you know I have to take Bert, so that leaves you Paul to Tony. I'm allow to pick the last of the two girls."

Tony then came back with," I didn't know we were going to have to teach, but if I had to pick it would be Anna, sorry Cibilia, but she's more like me than you are."

John felt uneasy with this, but he also knew who better than Tony, to show her the ways to use that charm that was inherent to their type. So he then turned to the other two and said," We only have two cars, so you take Tony's group with you Naomi, Dreamia your with us, now to the bat mobile."

All the kids just sat there and stared, so John added," Lets go to the cars sooner than later."

With this revision everyone then got up and went to the cars. John then said to Dreamia," You sit next to me and when you see something right you just tug on my arm, ok?"

Dreamia only nodded her head, so they all piled into the car, John drove for a little while, then felt a tug on his sleeve, so he stopped and saw a very old church. He turned to Dreamia and said," Are you sure of this?"

Dreamia then replied," Yes I see many lost souls here."

" But you do know you'll have to show them first."

Dreamia then gave an almost wicked smile and replied," Oh I see many pretties, newest will learn well."

So John let out Andy and Sherri out with Dreamia and said," You two pay real close attention to her now, and we'll be back in about two hours."

They both nodded their heads, so he left. He drove around, then he saw a old building, he looked for a few minutes, then saw what he was looking for, an old man came out of a broken window, yes this might be a good place, so he parked the car. He look at Marion," You see that old man there, go over and open your blouse, make him think you've just been raped or something, when he gets close sink your teeth into him and feed, don't worry he probably won't do anything but moan a little, remember not to drain him, now as she distracts him we'll make our way into the building, most of these guys travel in pars."

He then leaned close to Bob," You'll have to be real quit, I'll tell you the rest when we get inside."

So they got out of the car, John then thought this will be real easy, in and out, maybe I can show them a whore house also. Marion did everything as if she'd done it before, so it was easy to get into the old factory, they went about their business, and found two others, John pointed at one, then pointed at his teeth, Bob put his thumb up and started to move. John felt well if we have a freebie I guess I'll take him, so he snuck up, and almost in unison, they both found there mark, John then stopped and said," No don't drain him."

So Bob stopped, then they heard a voice say," I knew there was someone else in here. Thanks for the heads up."

As a dark figure headed straight for him, John was like grease lightning, he pulled his blade out and struck him before he realized what was coming, he reeled in pain, John stood up and saw a horrable sight, Bob had taken a hit, by one of two standing over him, and he was the one reeling in pain, so John moved to defend Bob. In seconds the two were gone, one by him, and the other by Bob, he toast Bob a blood pack, then looked for the one that had attacked him first, he was no where to be seen. He stood looking around, but nothing, and said," This is bad, real bad."

Bob looked at John and said," But there all dead, right?"

Then John helped Bob to his feet and said," No, there was another, and he's no longer here, just a minute."

So he went over and looked, there was nothing there, yes he has escaped, and me with two newbie's, this is bad, then a frantic thought, Marion! He then said," We've got to find Marion, NOW!"

So he ran dragging Bob behind him, there was Marion sitting in the car, as they reached the car she looked at them with a smile, so he eased up on his speed as they reached the car, thank God she was alright, he threw Bob into the car, Bob then regained his footing. As he got into the car he said to John," Man your strong, you dragged me off my feet, and there wasn't anything I could do, to regain my feet."

John had realized what he'd done to Bob, but he was to worried to even listen to him right now, so he jumped into his car, and sped off, they were at the church in minutes. There was the two girls sitting on the curb, with Andy talking about his first feeding and how exciting it was, John leaned out and said," Get in quick!"

So they all jumped in, John then sped off to their haven, Sherri then said," Why didn't she let me have a turn, I mean I thought it would be gross, but I was really up for this today."

" Something happened, and you'll find out their kind, I mean Andy and Dreamia, seem always to know stuff before it happens."

" That's why you jumped the gun like that, you knew Andy."

" Yes, their very deliberate in their actions, if this happens again now you'll know, and I guess this will be a good lesson."

Andy then said," Wait! There's going to be a lot of death there, unless the death dealer comes to help."

" Ah. I see he's learning from you Dreamia."

Dreamia then said," Yes, its the waist, and a renewal of unlife, but she waists her unlife for an unknown love."

" You got me on this one Dreamia."

Marion then said," Its obvious, its one of us girls."

" No, she would have used a little story to describe a person of unlife, it must be a human."

And everyone except Dreamia then said," Just a human?"

Dreamia then said," As a kindred spirit, but so much passing by."

John then said," Your right, that's why a lot of us have refused to join the club."

Dreamia shook her head, but everyone else were a little confused, but no one dare ask the obvious question.

They made it to the haven, so John turned to Marion and said," We'll need to step up all your training, take them and get all the weapons from up stairs, meet us down in the cellar."

Sherri then asked," Why whats going on?"

" Bob and I ran across three Shovelhead's, we got two, but one got away, so they'll be hunting for us, and if that's not bad enough, Andy and Dreamia just told me of an incident that calls for our immediate attention, if we're not johnnie on the spot, well lets just say we'll get a lot of unwanted attention ourselves."

Marion then pushed Sherri and he replied to a question unasked," Hunters."

So Sherri turned and said," Oh my!"

With this he turned and said to Dreamia," We'll probably need some of your special talents."

Dreamia then came in with," Oh Mr. Sharpie hasn't played in a long time, now we play well, calls for the Great Harlequin to come out."

John was a little lost at her comments, but then he said," Yes, and the Demon Lord will appear also, its good to see your game."

She came in with," That nasty, its that bad, does he have to show his true self?"

So he returned with," I don't really know, but when last I dealt with these guys, well it came out and I didn't think it would ever go back."

Then Dreamia said," A great beast, no, the death dealer, you ride the pale horse, we must use our control, yes, good the child brings him back, but wrong child, no he's abandoned, he has to leave, no good will come of that."

Dreamia then starts to whine, so John took her by the arm, and led her to the cellar, the kids were already there, he then picked up the M-16 and the MAC-10, he then said," This weapon was control." He lifted up the M-16," and this one is for spraying a large area," he then lifted up the MAC-10," The first has almost no sound the second is loud as hell, so every one cover your ears."

After they all had, he unleashed a clip from the MAC-10, then he turn, the girls were both holding onto one another, but the boys were just smiling from ear to ear. So he then said," Now hear the difference."

He placed a magazine in it, then charged the weapon, and pulled the trigger, the sound was so different, it didn't even phase the girls, so he gave the M-16 to Marion, and the MAC-10 to Sherri, he picked up the Uzi and Bull pup, and handed the first to Bob, and the second to Andy. Then he came in with," Now there are four mags. per weapon,you all get to fire one, this is a familiarization class, not an accuracy class, so you must fire every one of these weapons, once you've cleared one mag. your done, go to the next one. Now there's a little button on the side, when your done push that for the next person, the two who have mags. still in, push the buttons now."

After they had done this, he then said," Ok, now pick up a mag. look for the hole in the bottom, now place the mag. in, good, now find the loading handle, we usually call these charging handles, now pull it to the rear, you'll notice the weapons has two sights."

He walked over to Sherri and said," Us this one and this here, do you got it?"

Sherri then said," Yes."

Then he came in with," You use these together to sight in on your target, and its good this is an earthen cellar, now aim at that wall, now slowly squeeze the trigger."

When all the weapons first went off it surprised everyone, but they eventually got use to it, they had all finished with their magazines, so John then said," What ever weapon you ended up on, reload all those magazines, for the next guys, after all you want them to have fun to, right?"

He didn't wait for an answer, he went to the kitchen, Naomi had just arrived, so he met her, and directed her into the kitchen with Tony. They both sat down so he then said," We were all at a factory, there were three Shovelhead's there, two attacked Bob I went to help him, the third got away."

Naomi then came in with," This is bad we'll have to pull it all in now."

Tony then said," Its always fight, fight with you types, why can't we ever just talk to them?"

Naomi then angrily said," Because they won't talk, all they want is our blood."

" I've never heard of a time when we ever really talked to them."

John then came in with," I talked to one once, it wasn't a pleasure, all he talked about was my immanent death, the apocalypse, and how good the flesh of the elders tasted. But its worse as it always is."

Naomi then said," Oh, Dreamia is she a..."

John cut in with," No, she's just resting."

" She had a vision then?"

" Yes, but it was so powerful, that even Andy shared it."

" This is bad, where is he now."

" He's reloading the weapons magazines I had the kids fire, and when he comes up, I'll have him go lie down."

Tony jumped in," See war again, that's all you guys ever think about, when..."

John cut him off," Have your kids fire one magazine for familiarization, and I mean both of you. Its not much, but we need them ready just in case, and I mean once on every weapon Tony, not just one weapon."

He looked sternly at Tony, so he replied," Ok!"

Then John looked at Naomi and said to her," You show them some of the best ways to fight hand to hand, and I'll show them how to use hand weapons, this we'll do later on, I'll start with the ones that are reloading the magazines when they get done. tony you send me yours when they get done, and I'll send Naomi mine, only give them a quick course, I don't think we'll have much time before dawn, so only the basic's, we may have more time later on, but we have to move tomorrow."

Naomi then came back with," I'd hoped we'd have more time than that."

He looked at Tony as his kids entered the room and said," We'll need all your experties on weapons, so give them the best you have for such a short time."

He looked at his kids, and realised he'd been calling Marion and Sherri kids, he was so used to the old ways, that he didn't know if they were offended, so he had to ask," Do you two ever feel angry, when we include you in the general term kids?"

Sherri then replied," I thought you were generally talking to them, not us."

Marion then said," I knew, but it made me feel good, so I never said anything."

John then said," I'm sorry, I'll try to remember, but it may happen again so just give me a gentle reminder."

Sherri then slapped John lite on the cheek," You mean like this, as she sat on John's lap. Oh lets see what stands up?"

John then pushed her off his lap, and said," Enough of that, has Paul shown you how to use your special powers yet?"

She got up from the floor and replied," No, not yet, is that how you treat one of your children?"

He was embarrassed at what he'd done so he replied," No, and I'm truely sorry, you need to get with him tonight, and find out how."

She then replied," But I want to be with a man, not a boy, why won't you let me spend the night."

John thought this was a serious question so he answered," He sired you, your his child, its his responsibility to teach you, yes I can teach you to fight and stuff, but to be like his kind only he understands."

Marion then said," Is that why you stay so close to me?"

He replied," Yes, but I need to have Cibilia close to, there's not been enough time."

So Marion said," And no other reason?"

John felt the only good answer was the truth so he replied," Yes, but I also like you, and its not good to show this with the other kids around, you know what I mean, right?"

Marion then replied," I guess so, but if we were more then that, we could be like a mother and father to them."

Naomi then said," They don't need a father and mother right now, I'm leaveing before I get sick at all this for play."

John then said," That's a good idea, you and the others go get the hand weapons and meet me in the council room, Andy you stay here for a moment, now go."

They all left so Andy then turned," Whats up dude?"

John thought for just a moment and said," I think I liked boss better, but you must feel a little tired?"

So Andy replied," Just a little, I can hang da... I mean boss."

So John replied," We can't have an important asset like you taking on to much, you must rest, so you go to Dreamia, and ask all the questions you have, but really try to get some rest."

Andy then said," She scares me, I mean you seem to really understand her, but its all a mystery to me, man." He looked at him and said," Use that insight you have, it'll be hard at first, but where I had to learn the hard way, you have an one up on me."

Andy turned slowly saying," Man its hard for me, I could just imagine how hard it was for you."

So John continued," Yes, and can you imagine how bad it was, when you had a girl friend like her."

Andy then turned his head as he was leaving," That must have been a nightmare dude."

John thought, he doesn't now the half of it and me just being new, oh well that's water under the bridge now she's dust. So he moved to the room, but Andy had opened up a can of worms, if only I had gotten to her before they dusted her, it was a love like I have never felt before, we bonded, she didn't even tell me what was going to happen. I could have made it short, then been there on time, they say we vampires can't feel, but I really felt her death more than I like to let on, that's why I try not to bond anymore.

But these guys, I'm really getting found of this group, maybe its because their all so young, I mean I don't even think twice about, Naomi, Tony, and Dreamia, it maybe because I know they can take of themselves. But Sherri, Paul, Cibilia, Anna, Bert, Bob, Andy, and Marion, man she's really not escaping my thoughts, and Sherri she almost gave me something I've not had in ten years.

Marion had all the weapons laid out, so John said," Andy won't be joining us, I thought it was better he join with Dreamia right now, so pick up a weapon you like."

He waited till everyone had a weapon, then he continued," Stand like this."

He pulled out his Kukri knife and stood in battle position, everyone then followed, he then said," Try to follow my moves now, it'll be hard at first, but you'll get it in a few minutes."

He moved with a fluid motion, then stopped and watched," Yes Paul that's it, no Sherri like this."

So he made the moves again and said," Did you see what you did wrong."

She nodded her head and stated to move again, he came back with," No, No! Like this."

So he moved behind her and helped her move, he realized she really smelt good, but he then moved her and she said,"Oh I see."

Marion then said," Can you show me?"

So he moved behind her, and did the same, he felt how hard her body was, he felt maybe if he just gets out front they'll see, so he moved to the rear and said," Now do it right."

He couldn't see the smiles on Marion's, and Sherri's face's, they knew what had just happened, so they kept in up for the whole time, he tied to resist, but to no avail. The next group game in, so he thought finally, but they couldn't resist, Marion then wrapped herself around him and whispered into his ear," Thank you lover."

He felt it coming on, but then Sherri licked his neck and said," Was it as good for you?"

John then thought, this is good, now not only do I have to train Cibilia, but with Anna here, and her special abilities, man I'm going to ripe my pant, he sat cross legged and said," Pick a weapon you like."

He made a move to the head of the class with his back to them and said," Now move like this."

He used the same rue teen, but they had the same problems, and so did he, he thought this isn't going to work, if I can't control this problem, at end Cibilia did almost the same as Marion, but Anna came and kissed him right on the lips, and grabbed his Johnston and said," You feel big, is that for me?"

He then said with a squeak," I'll be in my room."

Marion was in there in a few minutes, so he turned on his side, she came in behind him and said," We can share tonight."

He was painfully aware of her body behind his, he then said," I don't think its wise for me to be here tonight, I might do something wrong, so I'll just get under the bed."

He scooted to the edge, and allowed himself to fall, Marion then said with panic," Are you alright?"

He wasn't, but he said," Yes I'm fine it'll take more than a simple fall to kill me."

With an almost devilish look she said," Alright then, you have a good night under there."

As she pulled off her blouse off, and exposed her ample breast, John thought good that's all I'm going to think of tonight, but it got worse she removed her skirt, and it was when he saw her in her leather under garments, he retreated to under the bed. This was going to be a long night, was her underwear black or red, yes it was red, no it was black, no its red, as he seen it hit the floor, he wondered what she looked like without it, maybe if he looked it would help.

So John snuck out to look, he looked at her almost perfect body, then she moved and he got a view he didn't need right now, this was good, all he wanted to do is take some pressure off, but now it was worse than ever, so he retreated again.

Marion laid there in all her glory, she knew this was a bad thing, but she couldn't help herself, she heard a little movement, he's coming out well should she, she couldn't resist a little show, so she lifted her leg, and thought this is bad, I shouldn't be doing this, but she just couldn't resist. She felt him come out all day long, at one time she felt bad, so she leaned over the bed one time when he came out showing everything she owned and said," You know you can join me."

He then said," Well I really sudden, but..."

She cut him off and said,"Ok its your loss." She turned on her back, and thought I'm a real nasty girl, then she thought what Naomi had said, so she then said," Come up here, we'll try to take of that problem."

It was maybe the knowledge of her knowing, but it finally went away, he now felt comfortable enough to undress in front of her, he was happy he didn't have to act on it. The rest of the night went on uneventful, he was happy when dusk came, he got up and dressed.


	4. Chapter 4

A day in the life, A vampire chronicle; By Thomas G. Arndt

Day4

Marion laid there stiff as a board, so he said," Get up, I'll meet you in the kitchen, thank you for last night, I don't think I could have been able to get threw that with anyone else."

She then turned with one leg over the other and said," What ever do you mean?"

So John not knowing to say nothing continued," I mean, your the only one mature enough to handle the situation, that is real comforting."

So he left, minutes later after he was already in the kitchen, Naomi came into the kitchen and said," What did you say to Marion, see's crying."

So John told her what he said," Oh my, you didn't?"

John looked at her with confusion and asked," What did I say?"

Naomi then replied," You called her old, and comfortable, that's not good John."

So John stood up," I'll take care of this."

Naomi then said with anger," No you've done enough damage already, she needs her girl friends now."

So John then said," We need to go, will this take to long?"

Naomi then replied," I'll get Dreamia maybe we can smooth this over."

Tony then came in and said," Smooth what over?"

As Naomi left, he replied," Apparently I told Marion she was old and comfortable."

So Tony came in with," Man major phopaw, you don't ever want to do that."

Bob then in and said," What did you say to Marion? Cibilia is real mad, she almost bit my head off, and after what happen between us, all I did was retreat."

John then said," Maybe that's what I should have done."

Bob then said," I thought that's what you did, I mean Cibilia said, whats wrong with you guys, when we want us not to touch us you do, but when we do you ahhh, men."

John then shook his head, but Andy came in totally disheveled, and said," Touch who?"

So John replied," Now apparently, I was suppose to sleep with Marion, I thought we were suppose to be a little more composed than that."

Andy came back with," Oh."

But before he could come back with a question, Paul came and said," Whats wrong with those girls? I mean there all beating on the walls, when I went into try to help, they all said, get out."

John then thought, man I screwed up, well I'm new to this, there bound to be some screw up, but this sounds major, and we have to leave, this doesn't bod well for my leadership, he felt like telling someone to tell them to hurry up, but the only one who could just screwed up. He then said," Maybe we should do something?"

With this Dreamia came in and said," Fire hoses placed on the fire."

John then said," So are me and Marion ok?"

Dreamia then replied," Oh, No! Demon king will always have to give his kingdom how."

He shook his head, but he noticed that Andy was shaking his head also, so he said," I take your meeting with Andy went well?"

Dreamia then came back with," Swimmingly."

Everyone nodded there heads, except Andy he blushed, and John so he thought, what did I miss, well I miss some of what she says sometimes, I'm just glad there starting to. With this the rest of the girls came in, so John said," Marion! Are..."

But Anna cut him off," Don't talk to her till she's ready."

Naomi then said," This'll take time to blow over, but she knows the importance of our mission, so in this she's good, but you'll have to sleep in the cellar for awhile."

John then said," Anything, to make it right between us."

Dreamia then said," Sleep with Andy you can?"

John shook his head," No, if it takes sleeping in the cellar, then the cellar it is. Now to the mission, we really don't know whats going down so Naomi you take one group, and I'll take the other, don't jump until you see us move."

Naomi then said," I'll take Marion, you take Cibilia."

John came back with," I don't like changing groups in midstream, but if that's what it takes, then lets do it, everyone move."

So everyone then moved to the car, they moved to the church, John made everyone was in place, they sat there along time, he felt like calling it a night, when a nun came out, it was extremely late for a nun to be out. When all these dark figures, with hoodie's on surrounded her, he could hear them say," We were waiting for some fun, and what does he give us a fresh young thing."

Oh man this is really bad, they'll tell everyone of our condition, so he move fast as he could, in a flash one was dead, moments later two more, he could see Marion, and Cibilia had found there speed, he could also see Naomi rip one in two pieces, in seconds he had killed another, and Bert had one hanging off his claws. He turned and got another, he realized Marion and Cibilia had there second, that's when he saw his real target, so he moved it took about three swing, but then he turn to dust, he then looked around, no other targets, he looked down at his blade blood, oh no.

He moved to Bob, who was kneeling next to a body, were we to slow, yes it was the nun, then he seen some blood on her lips, he said," What did you do?"

Bob looked up and said," I thought that if there blood could heal us, maybe ours could cure them."

John showed an open sign of relief and said," Oh, all you did was ghoul her," she started to rouse, and a voice came from the church," I've called the police, you punks."

So John then said," Move."

And a man who look like a priest started toward them saying," Yes, That's it, run you punks, don't fight like a man."

Father Micheal had just driven off a bunch of gang bangers, he thought, all this death and destruction, what a waist, wait there's some movement. He moved as fast as he could, but he was getting older, it just wasn't possible anymore, it was a woman, this is bad. As he approached he realized in horror that she was wearing a habit, and thought, oh my god its Sister Mary Alice, he turned her over, she was covered in blood, he could hear the sirens approaching. Her eye's then opened, so he said," Don't move, you've been attacked, you don't want to hurt yourself."

The sister said something, the sirens were so load now, father Micheal stood up and directed the police to the sister, the police officers then ran to his assistance, he could see the horror in there faces, one of the police officers got on his radio and said," We need a bus here, and make it fast it's a nun."

Sister Mary Alice them said to Father Micheal," I really don't think I'm that hurt, I may have a few bruises, but no damage done."

Father Micheal then replied," No! We don't really know what kind of damage may have been done, your going to the hospital, and no debates!"

The ambulance arrived they asked a series of questions, she didn't want to go, but Father Micheal wouldn't hear of it, so she finally agreed to go. When she got to the hospital, her mother superior was already, so she said," I don't know why I'm here, but Father Micheal wouldn't hear of it."

The Mother Superior the said," When he called I could hear in his voice, he really felt responsible for what happened, I mean he had so many meetings and kept you so late, but I feel I probably didn't help much, I got real angry with him."

Sister Mary Alice then replied, " It's as much my fault as his, I really wanted tell him my decision, so even though i knew I should have left, I stayed. And on top of that when I did exit, I felt that there was something wrong, but all those who help me, it seemed they just appeared out of no where, do you know if Father Micheal thanked them or what?"

The Mother Superior just shrugged her shoulders, then she started to help her disrobe for the doctors examination. It was the next day when the Father, with a few ladies from the woman's auxiliary showed up, they were all standing around giving there praises to her for her courage, but she had to know, she had an awakening dream last night. So as the ladies started to leave, she directed Father Micheal to stay, as the room cleared, she spoke up," Those kids last night, they helped me, and they killed without remorse, I've never seen any kind of violence like that before."

Father Micheal then replied," Yes, well they must have been gang bangers to, when I came out everyone ran away."

She then came back with," Yes, but one of them seemed better than the rest, he stopped and made sure I was alive."

Father Micheal then replied," Sometimes you find good, where even evil lives, the police think it was a gang war, we maybe in a bad area for a little while."

" Well I think my decision is still the right one, I must find out if it was the right decision to become a nun."

" Your Mother Superior has gotten together with all the other nuns, so your departure will go without a hitch, but please come and see me, after you've left the nunnery."

" You know my mind is made up, on top of that Mother Superior has given me a good half way house."

" Yes that's good, you'll need the help, but for your old priest, humor me."

So she came back with a smile," Alright, I'll be there right after Mary Kathryn's no doubt going away party."

Father Micheal then smiled and said," She really likes a good party, I think she may have missed her calling?"

They both laughed real loud, then they caught the eyes of the ladies in the hall, so they got quiet, he then said," The Doctor said you'll be released within the hour, Bother Joseph will be here, I must attend another meeting, this one is to start a new neighborhood watch, your incident may prove a god sent."

She then said," That's good, but my problem isn't with neighborhood, its inside me I really don't know anymore."

He felt her resolve, so he decided to continue with his other plan, now to the ladies auxiliary, as his thoughts trailed off, as he left. She was all alone in her thought, did he really feed me his blood, no it must have been a nightmare, yes that's what it must have been, but if it wasn't, then I must be satin's child now, her thoughts were plagued, by this under lying thought all day.

John was in a hurry to get back to the house, he didn't know if anyone had seen them, but he must talk to all the children together, this might be worse than he had thought, those were not Shovelhead's, yes he had killed one, but the rest were humans. He drove like a maniac, he didn't even feel that Dreamia's finger nails were digging deep into his arm, it was only when he parked, that he could see all the blood on her hands, he pried her fingers out of his arm, then said," Get into the kitchen, NOW!"

He moved to the kitchen, he could see the smiles, he waited till everyone was in the kitchen, he looked at Naomi, she nodded her head, he looked around the room, Dreamia was licking her fingers, he then saw Andy following suit. He didn't know that she was doing this because it was his blood, but there was more important things right now," This is bad, we killed a bunch of humans, they may have been Shovelhead ghouls, but anyway you look at it, its bad."

Dreamia then said," Dirty ones don't like loosing even one."

Tony in an almost crying voice said," See man I knew we should have talked to them, now all we have is to fight."

Naomi then said with anger," Shut up you fool! Yes even I could see the shits hit the fan, what's our next move boss?"

So John replied," Well if it was those Shovelhead's, we'll have to go back tomorrow night, even if they don't want it, those people will need our protection, the Shovelhead's will be out for revenge."

Then Paul came in with," What are you talking about, you hid behind a tree."

Tony then said," I'm no good in hand to hand, but I was trying to get a clean shot."

Andy then said," I seen you pull out your gun, only after John killed that one in front of you, and..."

John then cut him off," ENOUGH! What anyone did or didn't do is not the point now, we have problem, we must go back, and defend those who don't want to be defended."

Tony then said," I say we leave them to their fate."

Naomi then said with girded teeth," And leave the kine to learn of our existence, are you as dumb as you sound?"

John then said," No, Naomi's right, we need to increase your training, these Shovelhead's maybe idiot's, but if your not ready they hit like a freight train, we'll double our efforts, Paul you up to showing these newbie how to use a gun well?"

Tony came back with," I guess, but they'll have to listen up close."

" Naomi you take two, I'll take two, and increase what they learned yesterday, Dreamia your job will to try to install a knowledge of there special powers so take two, and make them understand. We will give an hour lesson with a fifteen minute break in between, yes this is good."

He looked at everyone's face and then continued," Who wants to go with Tony first?"

He waited both Marion and Sherri lifted there hands, after a few moments, he was relieved, then said," You'll go to Naomi after your done, now who wants to go with Naomi?"

The response was immediate, so he continued," You'll go to Dreamia when your done, now who..."

He didn't have to finish almost everyone raised there hand so he said," That's fast, don't worry you'll all get a chance, now pick two, and I'll take the last two. After an hour you'll move to the next group, and only then you'll get your break, and once were done you'll all go get a blood pack and suck it down."

Anna then said," I feel fine, why the blood packs?"

"You feel fine right now, but you won't, and if you here a bone break don't stop, we know what to do, and think of it as a flesh wound. Now go and Tony stay here for a moment."

Everyone left except Marion and Sherri, so he said," Go to the cellar, he'll only be a moment."

So they left also, he then turned to Tony and said," Access them and find out what's their best weapon, oh and take eight blood packs with you, they must learn what the pain of battle is like, so you know what to do?"

"They'll all hate me."

" Tell them it was my idea, I have to sleep in the cellar anyways, and if I find out you did fold up in battle, you'll wish you were only facing Shovelhead's, got it?"

Tony put his thumb in the air as he left the room.

John wondered if this was good taking so many newbies on a mission like this, as he moved to the room where they'd trained earlier, but it had to be done, and it wasn't like they had a choice, as he entered the room, he saw Anna and Paul there. So he thought, oh great a repeat of last night, well maybe if I heard her scream, no I couldn't hurt her, that would be like hurting one of my own, but then he also thought, yes and her type it'd just probably turn me on anyways. NO! I'll try to do this with as little hands on as possible, he heard the first gun blast, then a low scream, its time to start, Anna was starting to move, and John then said," You'll have to keep fighting even if you see your best friend has fallen in battle, so now stand like this."

So they both complied, and he started, it only seemed like a moment, but he five hours went by fast, they were all standing or sitting around the table, suck on juice bags, so John then said," This went well your all doing well, and with no miss hap's, except one."

Naomi then said," I'm really sorry about that Paul, sometimes I don't know my own strength."

Then Anna came in with," What do you mean no one getting hurt, Tony shot all of us, and was it really you who gave that order?"

John answered," Yes, but we really don't know whats going to happen in battle, and its best if you don't know when something is going to happen, you must be able to react."

Marion then said," And I suppose I was first for a reason?"

" Yes and no, I left it up to him to choose who's first, knowing his type's deliberate ways of doing thinks I should have said something, but I thought he make the right decision, that's water under the bridge now."

Then Cibilia said," And where he shot me, was that his decision to?"

Tony then jumped in with," I told you I was aiming at your center mass, I couldn't have seen that move coming, besides it'll only hurt when you sit for a little while."

Paul came in with," My arm! Its much better now, you were right we do have to rely on the blood."

John then said," Yes, I bet Cibilia can sit better now, but we need to rest now, go to your rooms, and if you don't feel right with your teachers, its ok, they'll understand if you can't sleep with them, but its important for you to sleep with Dreamia, Andy so."

As he put his hand up, then said," Oh, and its good you found those books for Bob, Dreamia."

Dreamia then smiled and left, so John then said to Cibilia," You may want to stay with Marion tonight."

Marion then came back angrily with," I don't need a damn babysitter."

" I wasn't doing it for you, I was doing it for Cibilia, see Bob will probably want to say awake with those books as long as he can, and it may keep her awake all day, with the importance of the books I can see no alternative, and I'll need my best fighters at there best, well you can see my point."

Marion was embarrassed, but said," I'm one of your best?"

" Yes, you, Anna, and Cibilia will have special toys for you tomorrow, by the way Tony, did you make your decision's yet?"

Tony came back with," Not yet, I need to see more, we need a real shooting range."

" Well did you at least make a good choice on the basic weapons?"

" Yes, Paul will get the Glokk 9, Bob seems to be good with a 45, and Andy is a real loose firer, so I was thinking, maybe the MAC-10."

Then John looked to Naomi, " That leaves you, Bert seems to be good, but Sherri, you'll find her something good to wear won't you."

Sherri then replied," Whats wrong with what I'm wearing?"

Naomi then said," Its nice, but that wouldn't take a hit, and yes, I found something for all the girls, except Dreamia, she already told me she had something to wear."

So John continued," Good you boys find something to wear also, the more leather the better, except you Bob you'll need freedom of movement, so just heavy cloth, and if it doesn't have arms, the better, now go to bed. Oh! And someone tell Andy about the leather thing?"

John sat there for a few minutes, and thought, I wonder how many were going to loose tomorrow, well I'm sure I'll have a lot of noses to wipe tomorrow, this is a hard life, but to be trust into it like this, what were there elders thinking. If only they'd taken them with them, then I wouldn't be facing this, and your a dummy, you know not to get involved, but no I had to help out these kids, now there all like my own children, and I don't even have anyone to comfort me tonight.

What if someone really gets dusted, can I take it, I've lived along time, and with my job I faced my own death many times, but to have to lead others into possibly there final death, this is new, but now I know how come there children attacked me after I killed there masters. Oh my, if I'm dusted, how many will die just trying to take vengeance, maybe I should have told them not to avenge my death if it happens, well I'll have to cover that tomorrow, there all good kids, all this work, and not one complaint.

He stood up and started upstairs then remember he was in the dog house, so he turned, and he thought as he went down to the cellar, how long will I be down here, maybe I should have excepted Anna's offer, he then said," No! Its better this way, I really don't know women that well, I mean look how many times I messed up with Suxious, and now Marion, I wonder if I ever messed up with Janie, but I couldn't understand her most of the time."

He got to the cellar, there was an old mattress there, he thought, good thinking Tony, this was a good idea, it made it easy on there knees, and good for me to sleep under for the day. So he got under it, and started to think, all he could see was Marion's body, he would have been lucky in life to have her, she wanted me and I didn't even see it, man I'm getting jaded, in my youth I would of trying to get that, and I didn't see the obvious.

She'll be mine somehow, I don't really know how, but I gotta try, I mean if any man had seen what I did, they'd be crazy to reject that, then he remember that he had a punch, but this life changed that, could she have changed also, but I think its to early. She's only been changed for a little while, then he remembered what Cherri said, this life is the ultimate diet plan, at first your what ever you are, then one day your a least an eight, but then he remembered some of the horrors he has seen. No, see's been that way in life, which means she's going to be the hottest of my type I've ever seen in a little while, she could even give Cherri a run for her money, then he remembered how she had a waiting list, but she's just like Anna and Antoius.

Man and as soon as Anna learns to use her powers, she'll give Cherri a run for her money to, and her resent turning she'll only stat to look better, then he remembered another thing Cherri said, if your a Toreador, and you were a five, as soon as you get turned you become an easy seven maybe an eight. Man Anna is already an eight, she's going to be a ten easy, Tony must be jealous, he's only a six, he must have been hit by every branch of the ugly tree in life, why am I thinking of him now. So he shook his head, NO! Think of Naomi, but then he started to think of her smooth chocolate skin, and wondered what she looked with out clothes, then said to himself, am I new, this is what a sixteen year old would think, not an almost sixty five year old would think.

Maybe Dreamia, but he went right to the first night, and she was only turned at sixteen, she maybe more than a hundred an fifty years of age, man she's hot, then he remembered a bunch of old farts who all got dusted for siring, a bunch of under age girls. That's it, you always hear of the old farts, but you never hear of there children, there sires must have been the same age as them, well its good to see I'm not the only enforcer who's taken pity on a group of children, well I think I can sleep now, oh there's Marion again.


	5. Chapter 5

**Wait until you see my unusual new recruit in this story.**

A day in the life, A vampire chronicle; By Thomas G. Arndt.

Day 5

The day was the longest he ever spent, but at least it was dusk now, he'll have to suck a juice bag, to make it, but its not like we have to sleep, its just a way to preserve the blood, he remembered a time he was up for two weeks, man did he ever use a lot of blood. He made it to the kitchen, he was a little early, he could still see some sun rays, well as long as I don't step into one I'll be alright, he went to the refrigerator, and got a blood pack, and sucked it down.

He then heard," Oh man! Oh man!"

So he said as he realized who it was," Run in here Bob!"

Bob came running in on fire, so John put him out and said," That's what sun does to us, you ok?"

Bob still smoking replied," I guess so, did you ever sleep?"

" Yes, I just got up early, why are you up?"

" Just finished the first book, I felt a little wobbly so I thought I'd get a blood pack."

John looked sternly at Bob," I didn't want you to stay up all day, well at least you can drink some blood, grab yourself one, but we need to conserve it, so don't do that again."

Bob grabbed one and said," Your the exception I see."

" I said I just got up, I didn't say I slept."

" I'm sorry, I didn't know, whats the problem?"

" Marion was on my mind all night."

" Yes, who can figure them out, I've had problems all my life, and to be mad over such a thing, I mean can you ever figure them out?"

" I'm sixty five and I still have a problem, but that's not the problem."

" What the problem then?"

John directed him to come close and whispered," Man! She's a perfect ten, even a man of my age couldn't resist that, you tell her I told you that and I'll ripe your heart out and show you it to you, got me?"

Bob then whispered," The first woman I ever saw was Dreamia, she a perfect ten to me, and then to see Cibilia to, in less than a week, you made me happy, I mean your like a god to me, so yes your secret is safe with me." Then he asked in a normal voice," Man that was some show, wasn't it?"

" Yes, but as you get older, there are things that you'll see, that pail in comparison."

Bob's eyes widened, and he asked," What do you mean?"

" After awhile we, that's vampires, you get so jaded about things, that this stuff becomes old hat, you see places where all the vampires walk around in the nude, they treat sex as a way to get what they need, yes, they'll use you and just spit you out."

So Bob was curious," You've seen a lot, has it always been like that?"

John looked at Bob and said," Yes, but in comparison to Dreamia, I'm just new, and you'll see them even older, I met a lady who was more than a couple thousand years old, but she was turned at eighteen, and still looked it."

Bob had a surprised look on his face and asked," You mean we can live that long, and was she pretty?"

John came back with," Yes, and YES! All I have to say is she was one of the original vestal virgins, or it was rumored, that what all the mural's done of those virgins were really her, of course I only realized how beautiful she was once she put some clothes on."

Bob came back excitedly with," You mean she was nude in front of you all the time and you resisted, I mean you know, without jumping her bones."

John then replied," See kid you'll also realize, that jumping someone's bones, isn't always the smart thing to do, they say about my breed of vampire, is we kill, then ask the important questions later. You must learn control, you don't ever know who's a friend and who's a foe, doing something stupid will only get you killed, and that's the problem, you must pick your battles. But sometimes you get pull in, then you need that control more than ever, in one situation I was forced to kill a Prince, a Kuei-jin, his sheriff, about one hundred fifty Shovelhead's, all in one night."

" What are all of those?"

" A Prince controls a city, he has a sheriff, and the Kuei-jin, well lets hope you never have to meet one, oh and that's when I met the werewolf and like I said earlier, just run from them, you'll never kill one of them, I only met one vampire who ever beat one and he was messed up for weeks."

They could hear some of the others coming, so John looked outside, and said," The suns down, now finish that before they get hear, we wouldn't want them to know your not on your A game now would we."

So Bob and John finished there blood packs, John threw his empty bag into the sink, so Bob followed suit, the first two in the room was Dreamia, and Andy they were both holding hands, but it wasn't for long, Anna burst threw them. Cibilia was right behind them, but she showed more restraint an waited till they were in the kitchen, they were like kids who received a new pair of clothes, that's when John noticed, Dreamia was wearing a leather body suit, you could see every curve.

But it wasn't the curves he noticed, it was the strange color patterns, if there was a true harlequin he could bet they modeled it off her, and Andy was in a black leather suit that looked like a bondage outfit, he thought she must have dressed him. Anna was in a short leather skirt, thigh high boots, a long leather coat, and what looked like a satin blouse, all some grade of red, Cibilia had on a white tank top, brown leather pants, a green leather vest, and what looked like army boots.

Naomi was next into the room followed by Bert, she had on brown suit of leather, it looked Indian in nature, and real tight, Bert was almost a copy of Cibilia, except his jacket was as long as Anna's, and fit looser. Paul then came in, he looked like he found a gray suit, except when you looked close, it was leather, he threw a long coat with arms cut off, and said," Here you go bro."

Then Tony came in, with Sherri, he had on a light brown pair of leather pants, a flowered Hawaiian shirt, with a red leather coat, Sherri had on just a little longer skirt than Anna's, a pink blouse, a leather coat, knee high boots, all the leather was red, it looked as if she really coordinated it all. He then heard Sherri whisper to Anna," Wait till he see's her, I bet his eyes pop out."

So he turned his head, just as Marion was coming down the hall, she had on a plaid skirt, any shorter and you'd be able to see her, a yes that, a see threw blouse, he thought that might be... a yellow, a sweater with only one button, buttoned, and it was having problems staying that way, she had knee high socks, with black shoe. He could feel the heat rising in the room, but he had to contain his lustful thoughts, he turned his head and said," Everyone did well except you Marion, where's your leather?"

She moved in front of John and sat on his lap answering, and lifting her blouse," Right here big boy."

He saw and old leather boustiah, it was to much, yes it was back, then he notice her red leather bra, but no, she turned lifted her skirt, and put her hand on her ass, and said," And here," yes it was the red leather thong. So he said with a little squeak in his voice," Good."

Andy came back with," Where's your new clothes."

John then replied," I...a...I was already wearing my battle clothes, I only take then off to sleep, and at the important gatherings."

Paul then turned to Andy and said," You owe me ten bucks, man."

Andy then said," Oh man, I was sure I was right, now I owe him a ten spot."

John then said," You'll find out of my kind, we really don't like to go anywhere with out it, Cibilia you were the best so her you go."

She came back with, as he handed her a katana," No, I think I'll use this."

As she pulled out a curved Chinese sword, so he then said" Then its yours Marion, strap it to your back, Naomi show her."

He then turned to Anna, and said," I guess this is yours then."

He gave her a Kukri, and said," I don't know what to do with this," as he pulled out a straight razor. Dreamia screamed," OOOW, you found my little sharpie."

She grabbed it and cooed," Come here my little lovely, you've been so lost, but now your found."

John thought, that was real strange, I wonder why they took that weapon away from her, I'll keep an eye on her, just in case, Her kind sometimes like's to cut the one's they love, well this is good, and we can use Marion if we need to, I mean its a real sexy look, but its close to normal.

" We need to be as stealthy as possible tonight," John said," and they really don't want our help, but they have no idea what they're dealing with, Naomi we'll have to break up into smaller groups to cover everything, do you have any idea who besides you and I, should be a... team leaders."

Naomi then replied," Well Bert is a given, and Marion has shown real promise, I guess the other two should be the oldest."

John thought for a moment, then said," Yes, I think that's good, a Tony you'll be the long range support."

Tony replied," Got you boss."

Then he then said," That makes you the close in support Dreamia, Bert who do you want to help you."

Bert replied," Oh how do I pick, well lets see, Cibilia!"

Then he turned to Tony and said," You'll get Paul."

Tony came back with, " Why Paul?"

So John replied with," Why the Glokk 9?"

So Tony realizing he was the best for the job just sat down, so John then continued," Dreamia you take Bob, after all he's got the cannon. Naomi who's your choice?"

She thought for a moment, then said," I'll take Andy, he's not so quiet, but I can work with him."

Then he came in with," Marion you and Sherri are friends, but I want to put you with Anna, so that leaves you with me Sherri. Is everyone fine with there partners."

Paul then asked," What did you mean when you said, why the Glokk 9?"

So Tony answered," Its because, I feel your the most accurate with a gun."

Then Bob, at first feeling silly, asked," What did you mean cannon?"

John replied to this question," Its not the most accurate of guns, but when it hits someone, well it knocks them into tomorrow."

He looked around the room to see if there was any more questions, none, so he continued," Naomi you take Bert's group, and Dreamia's, Bert let Dreamia sit next to you, and watch out for her nails, I'm still smarting from our last drive together."

As he rubbed the area where she had almost reached the bone. He then looked at Tony," Your only going with me, so I know where you are, so if we have to run, I'm not looking everywhere for you, we don't want to loose you on the way home, is that clear?"

Tony replied," Perfectly."

Then John said," Ok lets roll."

They all got into the cars, John noticed how professional, and deliberately they moved, so he thought, in a short time the kids have learned a lot, so he got into his car, and started the engine. Everyone in his car were talking a mile a minute, he knew this was the going into combat elephant, it was heavy and wouldn't get off your shoulder's, and if they needed it would eventually leave, then pure action would take over.

He looked down the road and the church was coming into view, so he turned and said," Be quiet," pointed toward church. So at that moment the mood got somber, their faces all seemed to turn as ash, the feeling was the same for John, but a veteran of so many battles, he showed nothing, he stopped the car, then pointed to Tony.

Tony knew what this meant, he grabbed Paul and got out. He looked at where Naomi then parked, so he parked at the other end of the street, he pulled Marion aside, then pointed to where he wanted her to go, she moved like she'd done this all her life. Then he took Sherri by the arm an lead her to a spot, he then whispered to her," Only move if you see Naomi or me move, got it?"

She gave him a thumbs up, so then he moved into a good spot, it seemed like hours, he could feel something was wrong, but what could it be? Then there was movement from the church, a door opened, a young woman came out, she was oblivious to everything around her, so she didn't see the two nasty looking guy's in front of her, yes these were real Shovelheads. The door slammed close before they walked out of the shadow, she was startled to suddenly realize they were there, a third that John had not seen, came forward saying," Well if it isn't a lovely, and we thought there'd be no sport tonight."

John thought, we need to do something, but before he could give a command, Bob was on the move, John knew this was bad, all he had time for was to react. John's movement was that of a blur, in a second one was dusted, Bob leveled his gun on one of the other two, and one went down, then there was two pops and the third went down, as John heard a voice, he knew this was to good to be true. Yes there was more than three, the voice said," It's our targets, get them you fools."

So John knew they were their targets, he leaped toward the voice, his knife found his prey, he was more experienced than the others, it took more than the usual one swing, the fight was real intense. John landed the first blow, but it just shrugged it off, it was as if it hadn't even been hit, it turned and dragged it's claws across John's chest, it really hurt bad, but John knowing worse pain, also shrugged it off. John came back with an awful blow to it's midsection, he hoped the others were doing ok.

But he didn't have the time to look, it turned and hit him again, John was able to lessen the blow, and do a sweeping blow to it's neck area. As John returned to complete another swing, he noticed it was smiling, as it's head left it's shoulders, he was then jumped by about seven of the Shovelhead's, it was all he could do to kill them, he didn't know how long it took, but then it was over.

He then turned and looked at everyone one at a time, Anna had taken a bad hit, but Dreamia was already looking after it, he could see blood running down Naomi's leg, it seemed not to be her's. Then he went threw the list of names, as he did he realized with horror, Tony wasn't there, so he asked," Did anyone see what happened to Tony?"

Paul then replied," Yes he retreated to the cars for some reason."

So John then said," That's a good idea for us."

They moved to the cars, as they approached Naomi's, they all saw Tony jump out, John feeling something was wrong, pulled out his other blade, and thought maybe Tony saw one getting into one of our cars. Tony saw all there reactions and said," Put your blades away, it's alright."

John putting his blades away was not the first to see what was in Naomi's car, Anna spoke up first," Oh my, John's going to be furious."

John moved to the rear of the car fast, saying," Why am I going to be furious?"

As he reached the car, he saw the most beautiful young woman he'd ever saw in his life, and asked," Is she badly hurt?"

Cibilia then answered," No John, you didn't see it, as she finished her writhing, she just suddenly changed."

John then with anger in his voice asked Tony," You didn't sire her?"

Tony nodded his head yes, and said," I just couldn't, I mean let something so pure just die."

Naomi then said," Well she's your problem now."

John then came back with," So pure? You could feel her humanity, it was that strong?"

Tony replied," Yes, it's nothing I've ever felt before, I mean I've always been able to feel someone's humanity, but her's is by far the strongest."

John then said," Well that explains it."

Everyone looked at John with a curious looks, so he continued," She was so close to being a child, that all the evil of the world hasn't effected her as of yet." John shook his head and said," This is real bad, she wasn't prepared to except this life, I mean everyone has to make the choice, and we're almost always the last choice."

Dreamia then said," No life has bright one lived yet, no vision has she yet."

Naomi came in with," If any of the old farts ever hear of this, your dust."

Tony then said," But I didn't know."

John then came back with," Well your lucky, there isn't any in this group, then aren't you?"

He turned to Marion and said," You'll have to hold her, just in case she wakes up, hold her tight, she'll most likely try to bolt."

Marion nodded her head and got in with her, so John then turned to Anna and requested," If you don't mind, please stay with her, she'll probably need to feel something warm? Tony get my damn car."

As they were still standing there, they saw a police car come around the corner, it turned on it's lights and was on them in moments. John then whispered," Let me do all the talking."

The police officer got out of the car and said," Is there a problem here?"

But before John could say anything, Andy spoke up," We were attacked by some thugs, there on the other side of the church, hurry if you want to catch them."

As a second police car drove up, the first police officer, moved rapidly to the other side of the church, John thought quick and said," He's going to confront those gang bangers, you may want to help him."

The second police officer moved almost as quickly, so John said," Move, NOW!"

As John peeled out of the parking lot, he could see the two of them coming back, he hit the gas as hard as he could, this would attract there attention, he did this so they would follow him. At least he hoped they would, and in his sixty five years he'd learned something about how to drive a car, he could see that they took his bait, so he felt this gave him the right to drive like a race car driver. They were good, but he used moves he'd not used in many years, after a few minutes, he had lost them, he had an advantage of a lead, he though, soon there'd be a police chopper, so as he came close to the house, Naomi had done the right thing, and had the garage door open.

He wheeled in, and Naomi Closed the door behind them, John directed all the others to the door, there they sat until they heard the police chopper go by. He then said," Get into the house fast."

So everyone got up an ran to the house, as they got into the house, John pulled Andy to the kitchen table and said," What were you thinking?"

Andy then replied," Well it worked, we got away from them."

Naomi then said," And what of all the dust they find, if they check it out and find out its not just dust, what then?"

Andy then replied." Oh my! I wasn't thinking."

John then said," No you weren't, and you Tony, you've been a vampire for a year, you know not to sire without the permission of the others."

Tony then said something surprising," Well I've never sired before, I mean they told me how, but they said I wasn't ready for the responsibility."

John then asked," Didn't they tell you what would happen to you if you broke the laws?"

Tony then answered," Yes, but they let me get away with so much, I just thought..."

Naomi then cut him off," No! You didn't think, and what of our charges, did you expect to lay this on us also?"

Tony then said," No, I'll take care of her."

John then said," No, we all took on this responsibility of teaching the others, we can do this to. Ok Marion, Naomi and I'll take her off your hands, we'll all retire to the main chamber, it usually take two to three hours, depending on how much humanity they have left, but this one may take more or less time, I really don't know. This is new, we've never turned someone so pure before, so lets move fast, and hope she doesn't wake on us before we get there."

Everyone cleared the way so they wouldn't trip with her, they had barely reached the room, when she started to stir, he thought, this is the fastest turning on record, I think, he held tight as she came fully awake. She let out a blood curdling scream, John struggled to hold her, as she calmed down, John said in a tender voice," Girl you've been wronged, and we must ask you to drink this?"

Naomi gave her a cup with liquid in it, see drank as she was told, he could see the look of terror in her eyes, so he continued," Tony was in the wrong, even thou he saved your life. It's wrong to turn someone without there knowledge of what we are."

The horror in her face deepened, he knew he wasn't doing it, so he gestured to Tony, and Tony said," Yes, we all live with this curse now, and we really don't want to put it on anyone else, its my fault that your here, I sired you, if you want me dead after we tell you what you are, I'll understand." Everyone looked at Tony with surprise, but he continued," Hold onto John there, ok. Now I'm a vampire, and because I'm one, now your one."

She tried to break John's grip, but nothing doing, John placed his face next to her's and said," You've walked into the unlife girl, but this is against our law's, so you get to choose, death or the unlife..."

Tony cut him off," You can choose to have them kill me or live the unlife you've been given."

Tony stroked her long auburn hair, and looked into her deep green eyes, and asked," Would you rather be dead, or a ravishing red head? It's not such a bad life, except for the daylight problem."

Cibilia then jumped in with," And then the not eating part."

Then Anna said," Yeah and the blood part."

Her eyes went rapidly around the room, there was so many kids, this has got to be evil, so she asked a question," Whom among you is the leader?"

John raised his hand and said," That'd be me, at least the de-facto one for now."

John had seen some of the most beautiful women in the world over his sixty five years, but when she turned to look at him, he felt as if he was seeing one of the goddess of old. That beauty that launched a thousand ships, She then said," So your the one responsible, these children should be in a proper home, not out sucking other peoples blood."

John looked at her with a stern look and said," No, I'm not the one who sired them, I only got into this city, they needed my help, so I walked into the roll, see we also have a rule of siring someone before the age of consent, they by our societies rules, must be able to give their consent legally. And if you break these rules, they send an Enforcer to enforce the laws, even if the offender is the cities prince, that was my job, but when I got here they were already dead, so I was planning to leave, when these kids got a hold of me."

She then said," I'm sorry, you'd think whom ever was the leader, would have done this to them, and in my old profession, well that was our job, fighting evil like this."

John then replied," Oh, its ok. Your new, and there's bound to be mistakes. Your old job? What was that, and will anyone miss you?"

She then replied," Well this will say it all, my name was Sister Mary Alice, I guess you can call me Mary now."

Dreamia jumped to the ceiling, Naomi moved away to the doorway, and everyone moved away, except John, he then said," Do you trust your eyes everyone, we were all to close to her, but were still all here, aren't we, now stop being so rude, and come talk to our guest."

Anna was the first one to break the ice," Hello my name is Anna, you belong to a coven that is the closes to our humanity."

Tony stepped forward and said," My name is Antonious, I'm a good Italian boy, and if I knew you were a Nun, well I'd never have sired you."

Mary then asked," Are you the one who gave me his blood, the first time?"

Bob put up his hand and replied," That would be me, I'm Robert."

She looked at Andy and Dreamia and asked," Who are the shy one's?"

Everyone laughed, Marion then said," Their Andy and Dreamia, I'm Marion and this is Cibilia."

As Cibilia took her hand and shook it hard, Sherri came in with," Yes, and I'm Sherri, that guy over there is my sire, his name is Paul."

Naomi then said," I'm Naomi, and the main guy who hasn't introduced himself yet is John, if you have any questions, direct them to me or him, were the most experienced."

She came back with," I would have thought John, Marion, and Sherri were the most experienced."

John then replied," In vampire society age is a relative thing, since we don't age, Marion and Sherri are two of our newest, but here it doesn't matter so much, since most of the kids were sired within the last two months. Tony here is our youngest elder, he was sired less then a year ago, then you have Naomi, what was it now?"

Naomi then replied," Almost twenty-six years now."

John then continued," I'm the next the old man you could say, I'm sixty five total years, and Deamia is the oldest, you could call her our princess, if I have my figures right, she was sired at sixteen, in 1864, now I won't say her age because polite men don't, but you can do the math."

Mary then asked," If she's the oldest, then why don't I go to her?"

Dreamia then said," I like bright shinny one, she waggles around us anytime."

John came in with," Her coven sometimes, has problems communicating, it ok to let all the newbie's go to her, but we don't encourage it."

Mary then said," I understood her perfectly well, is there a problem with everyone's hearing? But I have to ask is there any reason why you all were chosen to be vampires?"

John replied," Yes, everyone has a purpose, it might take them centuries to find out, even if its only to take a bullet at the right time."

Marion then came in with," Don't let John scare you, he's seen to much death, well at least that's what we all think."

Sherri then said," Yes, and we'll try to make your transition into unlife as painless as possible, oh, you haven't made your choice yet."

John then came with," Oh, yes. Do you choose the unlife or death?"

Mary then replied," These kid's seem like good kid's, I'm not sure, but I think I may have found my calling, they'll need a good role model, I mean all they have is a killer, and a wild woman to come to, and I felt like I wasn't doing any good at the nunnery, maybe this is what God called me to."

Tony then said," So then its the unlife then, that's a relief."

Mary then asked," Why is it a relief?"

John then said," Our law states that if the person picks death, then its your mistake, so you have to forfeit your life as well, its a way to insure that you as a vampire, just don't go out, and whole sale slaughter a group of innocents."

Mary then said," I've never had a life in my hands before, but I wouldn't want to take a life anyways, so yes, my choice is the unlife then."

John then said," Yes, and that's why we have rules, if you drink, you don't suck the last drop, there's plenty to go around, I mean if the well goes dry, you don't eat."

Mary then asked," Drink? Well? What do you mean?"

John then said," Blood, we are only alive threw the blood we drink, in fact your first time, its almost as if you've just taken a new drug."

Mary then said," I don't think I could drink someone else's blood."

John looked at Mary with remorse and said," I hope you don't freak out, but you already drank blood for the first time."

The horror returned to her face and she asked," What do you mean?"

Naomi then replied," That cup I gave you, it was full of blood."

Mary repelled at the thought, so John continued," Yes, if we don't give you blood on your turning, it could kill you, or worse, so we always present a glass of blood, it's our life blood. This must be a lot to take in, but we feel it's so important, we just offer it, we don't ever even think of telling you whats in the cup."

This was a lot to take in, but she still had questions so she asked another," You seem to be able to take care of yourselves in a fight, do you have to know how to kill, just to survive?"

Tony then came in," No! There are born killers, and we have the manipulator's, they usually get what they want by using the way they speak to influence peoples thoughts."

John then said," Yes, you are born a public servant, or a fighter, but as we told you Tony, these Shovelhead's are nothing but trouble, and as long as they are in the city, we'll have to fight them. You'll probably be good with a gun, but we'll see in your training."

Mary then said," You know I'll have real issues with the taking of life, so what is to become of me then?"

Cibilia then replied," Don't worry we'll make you one pissed off bitch, oh, I'm sorry."

John came in with," We respect your feelings, and we'd normally not ask it of you, but we have a problem in the city, and we need all the fighters we can get right now. So even though your beliefs don't speak to this, we really need to ask you to do some fighting to help us, save this city."

Marion then said," John, why can't we just ask her to keep us full on the blood, you know on the side lines, I mean she could carry your cooler, and pass out blood when we need it, you know?"

John then came back with," This would be a good idea, but what if she gets jumped, then not only do we loose her, but we loose our valuable blood, you know that stuff doesn't grow on trees."

Naomi then continued," And were running low, so there really won't be a need for that soon."

Mary then said," How low?"

John then replied," We have enough for maybe one more good fight, then it's stealing from Peter to pay Paul, this is not a situation vamps like to be in, but our only two people who'd be good at getting it, are way to new to know how to get it."

Mary then said," I us to work, threw the church, at a blood clinic, it was for wayward mother's with difficult births, but the head of the clinic was just saying how a lot of the blood just went to waist, I don't think he'd deal with us, but I may know of someone who just might want to help me out, he's a junky who's gone straight now. He'd do anything for a nun, and we kind of hit it off, I was afraid I'd make him stray, but now we need his help."

John then said," This is good, you'll probably have to use your new found charm, but this would be a big help."

Mary then said," Maybe we could use our house to help some of them out of their bondage, you know like a halfway house for junkies, it would be a help to them, and even give us some new prospective on whats going on in the city."

John then said," This is good thinking, but the kids are new, and we don't want any mistakes, I mean we've had to except three into our house threw mistakes already, we don't want to give these mistakes a breeding ground, do we?"

Mary then replied," I guess your right, all I was doing is trying to help you guys, in more ways than one."

John then said," The halfway house might be a good idea, we can't have it here, but our first haven when I came into the city, those abandoned houses, we could set them up there, and make sure there not messed with."

Marion then said," It would have been nice to have someplace to go, when Sherri and I got kicked out of our apartment, I mean I was so happy to see you guys, and when you took us in, man, that was great."

And then Tony said," Yes, and if we saw someone who was an undesirable person, like a wife beater, we could just take care of it, not wait on the authorities, I mean I was turned right after a good friend of mine got beat up, so I confronted the man, he pulled out a gun and just shot me."

Mary then asked," You were shot, and survived?"

Tony then replied," No, I told you I was sired just after I was shot, man if Jackson didn't see it, I'd have been a goner, he was my sire, I wish I could have saved him."

Paul then said," You were shot, so was I."

Cibilia then said," My dad hit me just before Marcus killed him, if he hadn't, I'd be dead to."

John then said," You see we don't just do evil, we also do some good, it's a mean existence, but we also strive to do some good, it's a way to hold onto our humanity. In my life, I've killed a lot of humans, but they were all effecting the good of the world, there is always good to be found, and in many other cases, I killed vamps that only wanted a free blood supplies."

Mary then said," Doing good for others is good, I didn't know evil things could do anything good, I guess God works in mysterious ways."

John then replied," Don't kid yourself, we've still got that little demon inside us, if you go hungry to long that demon will come out, then watch out innocents, you'll not be able to control it, and you'll feed on anyone."

Mary then asked," Evan someone like Father Micheal?"

Naomi then replied," Yes, it knows no bounds, you'd feed on your own mother, and worst of all, he lets you remember it after wards."

Mary then said," Maybe this was a bad idea."

John then said," No, it is a good one, we'll just have to make sure who ever goes in there, has just feed, and besides if in a pinch, we can us it as a emergency donor area."

John could see Mary's discomfort, so he said," But only in a pinch, we'd want them to trust us, on top of that we'll have an in, I mean you'd run it, not us, I think we've seen to much death."

Then Anna asked," You mean we couldn't even go into help?"

John shook his head no, and Naomi then replied," Would you go someplace if you knew you'd never come out, I think probably not."

Cibilia then said," Will we really have the time to watch that place, and take care of the Shovelhead's, I really don't think so, I mean the Shovelhead's seem to be taking up a lot of our time."

John looked down at the floor and said," It was a pipe dream, maybe when everything cools down, but right now we have to concentrate on those guys, and get some blood, we really won't get to far without it, are you in with us trying to save this city, Mary?"

Mary nodded her head and said," All plans seem to take a while to unfold anyways, so it's probably good to put it on hold for now."

Then John said," Besides we don't want to give the Shovelhead's, a free place to get blood anyways, it's bad enough there even in this city, it would make it easy for them to stay, everyone get some rest. Oh, and being your an ex-nun and all, you have to learn to be comfortable to seeing a lot of stuff, so I've started a plan, since you'll probably see this in the future, and to teach everyone to be comfortable in their own skin, sleeping in the buff. Your new so it's your choice when you start, but you'll have to eventually, feel free to rest how you want now, but I expect you, as everyone else to sleep nude, is that understood?"

Mary replied," Yes, but do we really have to?"

John then replied," It's away of keeping all the humanity you can, the more humanity you keep, the less blood you need."

Mary then said," I want to keep all my humanity, so I guess I start tonight."

Paul then said," Tony's your sire, and that means you'll have to sleep in his room."

Anna then said," We can break the rules tonight, Tony you sleep with John tonight, she can bunk with me, since I lost my roommate."

John then said," No, I'm in the dog house, this is only for those who are in trouble, unless he did something to put him there, did he Anna?"

Anna came back with," Yes, he sired someone without their permission."

John then nodded his head yes, and they all went to there rooms, without words being spoken.


	6. Chapter 6

A day in the life, A vampire chronicle; By Thomas G. Arndt

Day 6

John's night was uneventful, when he rose up, there was a figure under the steps, he then remembered that Tony was also in the dog house, and so was he, so he said," Couldn't sleep ah?"

Tony came out of the shadows and said," No, all I could think of is how she felt to me, I mean that's nothing like I ever felt before."

" Lets go up to the kitchen, and talk about it." They started up the stairs, and John asked," Did you get any of her blood?"

" No, she was fading to fast, it was all I could do to get my blood into her."

" That's to bad, their blood is the purest, its almost like the first time."

As they cleared the doorway to the kitchen a voice asked," What is like the first time?"

It was Andy, he looked around the room, and it was like the who's who of all the boys in the house, so he asked Bob," Whats up?"

" Oh, all the girls kept giggling and laughing last night, we couldn't sleep, so we all moved to the council chambers and at least laid down for awhile."

John had a stern look on his face and said," I'll put an end to this, which room are they in?"

Paul then replied," I don't know if I'd do that, Bob went and knocked on their door, well they almost bit his head off, but if you have to know, they all went to Anna's and Tony's room."

John went up the steps making sure every foot step was heard, he got to the top of the stairs, he was met by Naomi, who said," You'd be proud of what we did for Alice, oh, that's what she wants to be called now, she felt that a Marion, and Mary might be confusing, and I suggested her middle name."

John growled," Your one of the teacher, you know their are others besides the girls in this house, why did you keep all the boys up this morning, and us running low on blood to."

" I didn't think, she has a aura about her, I mean Marion, Sherri, Dreamia, and Cibilia went to our rooms, but found ourselves in her room, asking the dumbest questions. It's like Anna said,' We never had a real celebrity in are midst before, you were a bride of Christ, whats it really like?' Didn't you ever really want to ask someone that before?"

John said with a little volume to his voice," Go downstairs, we need to talk about something else anyways, but for now, get all the boys in the council room."

John walked heavily to Anna's room, he pounded on the door and said," I'M COMING IN!"

As he opened the door, he could hear all the scurrying about, he could see they listened to his directive, as they all covered up, so he said with anger in his voice," GET DRESSED AND GET DOWN TO THE COUNCIL ROOM NOW!"

He then turned, and could feel his anger beginning to subside, but he had to make a point, so he stomped down the stairs, he went to the kitchen and grabbed eleven juice bags, then took inventory, there was only eight left. Then he heard a sound behind him, so he turned to be confronted, by Dreamia, she said in an almost normal voice," Don't be to hard on young ones, I knew they needed some girl time, so I made sure they all met in Anna's room, they needed time to discuss things with friends, and with boys around all the time, there is no time for that."

John realizing Dreamia was right, then came back with," Don't you think I know this, they blow steam off by talking, guys blow off steam by like playing baseball or at least watching sports, none of us has had any me time. I really don't want to loose any of these kids, but I'm afraid if we don't train them well enough, they could all die."

Dreamia looked deep in John's eyes, and said," Demon Lord has feelings, cares for other spawn not of his kind, Dreamia now understands Demon Lord better."

She turned on her heels, and continued with," Girls in big to due in room, follow Dreamia now, we go to rule on beautiful one, but remember you, no at lone time for the wicked."

John followed her into the room, everyone was sitting on the floor, so he spoke," In our wanting to get to know our newest, its now Alice, right?"

She nodded her head, so he continued," We forgot one piece of business, Tony get in the chair."

Tony then stood up slowly, he had hoped everyone forgot, he knew what was coming, John continued," Now as you all know, Tony was guilty of a crime, we need to judge him, Tony what do you have to say for yourself?"

Tony's voice was frantic," I didn't know what I was doing, find your hearts, man, you know I did it for her, there's no real explanation except that, I mean I always toted the line before, give me another chance man."

John then said," Your new to this so I'll do it right, Dreamia how do do vote, death or unlife?"

Dreamia then replied," Unlife."

Tony dropped to his knees, but John continued," I vote death, you Naomi?"

She replied," Unlife."

The cast of the roll all went unlife, he finally got to Alice, and he thought, at least she'll vote death so I won't feel alone, so he said," And finally you Alice, how do you find?"

Alice then said," I could never take a life willingly, so it has to be unlife."

John felt all alone, but there was more business to attend to, so he continued," Here are some blood packs, everyone who stayed up all day grab one. Were running low until we get more, we'll have to curtail these all day bull session, and do you girls think that's there's no one but all of you in this house, we started this plan to conserve the blood."

Cibilia jumped in with," You mean you started this plan, and as I feel we need to also conserve our blood, we never voted on it, you said that this was going to be a council of equals, does that means, except John?"

John had realized his mistake so he continued," You know your right, I feel it's still important to know the others bodies, and feel comfortable with that, it's still a council of equals, so if you will, a..."

Anna came in with," Marion, yes she should lead this decision."

John moved and gestured to Marion to take the floor, she got up and started the vote, everyone agreed with John's decision, but on room assignments, Anna moved with Paul, Sherri moved in with Tony, Alice was with Bob, and with Marion and Cibilia also sharing a room, this left John out in the cold, so he continued," Well I guess I'm still in the basement."

Marion then said," No! Silly, we're going to have you in our room."

In all John's sixty five years he'd never slept with two women before, but Cibilia then continued," Yes, we made the choice last night, Naomi explained it, and we only think it's fair, the ones of the same kind should learn to share there bed. One night it'll be us two, then you and Marion, and lastly me."

So John asked," What of the one who's night it isn't?"

Marion then replied," Under the the bed big fella."

John shrugged his shoulders and said," It's only fair, so I get under the bed tonight?"

Marion then replied," NO! You slept in the cellar for me, so I have the first night, then Cibilia, then you, and that's only fair."

John then said," I guess so, but if it gets cold, I'll switch with you guys, I mean you don't know some of the places I've slept. We need a training day, you know that field down the street, I think we could use a real game, any ideas?"

Alice put her hand up, and said," I saw a football in Anna's room, we could do that, and Dreamia could be the ref."

John came back with," Good thinking Alice, we'll go to the field, and play some touch football, and who do you think should be the captains."

Marion then said," There aren't any equals here except me and Cibilia, so I think it should be us."

John had a booming smile on his face as he said," Very good! You guys won't need me much longer, but Naomi, Bert, Marion, Cibilia, and I will have to hold back, so..."

Alice broke in with," And you wanted us to know everything that's bad in this world, if you hold back, well that's like saying were not as good as you."

John's eyes widened, as he replied," Well you don't know what your in for, but your right, don't anyone hold back, except for the claws, you guys who have them know who I'm talking about, we only have eight blood packs, so we'll just take them, and end the game when we run out."

Alice then said," You might be surprised, when you get back."

John then asked," What did you do?"

Alice then replied," When Anna wasn't looking I borrowed her phone, I got a hold of my contact, I told him we'd be out, and to drop the package off by after midnight, that's ok, right?"

John then said," You beautiful doll you, it's perfect, we blow off some steam, and renew our blood supply in the same process."

John then requested," Well if were going, then lets go, we'll need time to get ready, so lets say thirty minutes then. Well lets move!"

All the girls got up and left the room, but all the boys just stared at John, so he continued," If you all feel your ready, then get out the door."

Andy then jumped to his feet and said," Yeah! Lets play some foootbaall!"

Bert and Paul jumped up gave each other high fives, and in unison both said," Yeeah!"

They were soon out the door followed by Tony, Bob, and John, Tony came with," This is good, and how pray tell will we see, said football."

John replied with," It's not the game that's important, it's the down time, they need..."

Bob jumped in with," So all you see is high school kids?"

John replied to this with," NO... and yes, you see you would have been down there with them, but you've grown, now you stay back with us old farts, your realizing what you and we have to offer. And no, they still only have the minds of teens, we do this for them, it's all for the greater good, do you see?"

Bob nodded his head, but Tony quipped," So now we get all dirty for the kids, that's real good!"

John came back with," If you need, you can be the ref, I'm sure Dreamia would rather be playing."

Tony then said," No! For the kids anything, you've shown me the light."

John knew Tony was speaking of some type of power he thought he may gain, but instead questioning his motives, he just said," You see, even your elders need it to, and if you're on the other team Tony, I bet we'll beat you."

Tony then replied," Your on. By the way, I think I hear Naomi's Jeep coming, it's time to start trembling."

John replied," Oh I'm really scared now."

And thought, man, I should have brought my car, Naomi's car pulled into a parking space almost right in front of John, so John then asked," Are you trying to win the game by default?"

The girls got out, and Naomi then replied," No, but you'd like that, wouldn't you?"

All the girls were in various forms of dress, and where Dreamia found such a scanty refs outfit John would never know, they started to stretch. so John felt it was a good time to go over the rules, so he explained," The rules are, there aren't any, except for the ball carrier, you get tagged your down. If you get injured we stop the game until..."

Cibilia cut off John with," NO! If you hurt someone, you are forced to sit out until there ready to come back in."

John looked a little surprised, but nodded his head yes, and said," Ok. But only if the other agree," he looked at everyone's face and they all nodded yes, then he continued," Dreamia, here's an old coin, call it in the air, whom ever wins chooses first, but the team that looses, gets the ball first, this is ok."

He again looked at everyone with the same response, he then gave a big smile, and said," Well it looks like it's time to play some football."

Dreamia threw the coin up in the air, and lost it in the grass, but it didn't take long to find, Cibilia had won, but before she could say anything, John said, " Maybe you should pick the girls first."

Cibilia then said," That's ok with me, if it's ok with Marion?"

Marion replied," Yes that's ok."

Then Cibilia said," I guess I'll pick Naomi."

Marion then picked Sherri, with only a second of hesitation Cibilia chose Anna, this left Alice on Marion's team, Cibilia looked as if she was going to pick John, but then picked Bert, Marion didn't wait and picked John. Cibilia stayed true to form and picked Bob, John leaned over and whispered in Marion's ear," Why don't you pick Andy?"

So she followed suit and did pick Andy, Cibilia, as John predicted already in his thoughts picked Paul, this left Marion's team with Tony. John was a little upset that she didn't take his hint to pick Tony, but it really wasn't much of a hint, he hoped with the hint and her training, she'd pull out of what was familiar, but even the best laid plans can go aria. At least he got Marion to pick Andy, it might help him in his learning process, well it's only for fun anyways, so he turned to Dreamia as to question her, but she came in with," Lets play obligate shapy thingy, yeah."

They played for hours, Anna could seen she was getting to John, so she started to taunt him, John got angrier and angrier. He finally couldn't take anymore, so on a play he grabbed her around the waist and threw her to the ground, with a sudden horror he heard something tear. His immediate reaction was to check the seat of his pants, it wasn't him, he saw Anna was having a little trouble getting up. He thought, oh great!

We went threw this whole game without one injury, and the first to injure someone is me, dummy help her up. So he reach down to help her up, when he realized where the ripe came from, so he leaned to Anna's ear, and whispered," Geez! Anna do you ever wear underwear?" Anna looked at him in confusion, and with a sudden breeze, the horror of what he meant dawned on her, she placed her hands over her rear area, and ran to the car. John then said, in a loud voice," My fault, I'm sitting out."

Marion then said," Ok then lets get back to it, Tony get your ass over here."

John saw his almost statue like form, and said," Naomi."

They moved to either side of Tony, then John asked," What do you see?"

Tony whispered," I see three in that group of trees, there's another by a tree in front of the house on the left, and yet a fifth in some bushes on my other side."

Naomi then said, loud enough to be heard," Play time is over ladies, go to the car and get changed."

The girls moved to the car, but with a little strife in there voices, so John continued," NOW!"

Then he turned his head and said," Bert we'll need some of your special talents."

Bert thought John was kidding, so he turned on his powers and said," Coming master."

Tony saw the figures bolt, so he said," Their bolting."

John turned and yelled," Naomi, Bert, go after them. Girls we could use your presence now if you could."

Dreamia started to push the half dressed girls out of the jeep, Anna the only one close to being fully dressed, help them complete there wardrobe, it was amazing how fast they dressed, they were next to John in seconds. So he turned and said," Boys, give the girls polite help, now lets go."

And with a wave of his hand, they were walking in the general direction that they saw Bert, and Naomi leave, it didn't take long to see Bert frozen in the middle of the street. John put his hand up, so they all stopped, he leaned to Tony and asked," Do you see anything?"

Tony shook his head no, so John directed the others to stay there, he and Tony moved up next to Bert, John asked Bert," Whats up?"

Bert then replied," Naomi told me to stand in the middle of the street so you could see me, we saw them go into that place there."

He pointed at a side door to what looked like an old bar, so John continue," Go find Naomi Bert, You'll do better if you go the opposite direction."

Bert replied," Ok."

Then he left, John waved his hands for the others to come up, and turned to Tony and said," We'll need your special talent here, why don't you and Alice go in and see how many friendly's."

Tony then replied," Yes, but I think I should take Anna, I mean Alice is to new, and at least Anna has had some training."

John then answered," I was sending Alice for the training, but I think your right, maybe Anna to."

At this point the girls heard their conversation, so Marion then said," If your going in there you'll need special equipment," she turned and started to roll Alice's skirt up, Alice asked," What are you doing?"

Anna comprehending Marion's remarks, started to hike her already short dress, even higher, Cibilia then as she unbuttoned a few buttons on Alice's blouse said," Yeah we need them paying attention to other things than Tony, Alice watch Tony closely, he'll show you something of your special powers."

Alice who at first didn't comprehend there meaning, stopped and allowed them to finish. Anna gave Marion some of her ruby red lip stick, and said," Do this?"

She pushed the sides of her breasts to expose more, and Alice did the same as Marion applied the lip stick to her lips, and said," Now he looks the part of a sugar daddy."

Tony then asked," Maybe someone should show her how to walk?"

Cibilia then walked down the street and said," Like this."

She did her best hooker walk, Alice feeling a little odd tried it, then Tony said," It'll have to do, lets go girls."

As Tony and the girls moved to the bar, John moved everyone else to the trees, and said," Marion, and Cibilia we need to be ready for anything,"

They both nodded their heads. All the group looked intently at the door for about three minutes, then Tony came crashing thru it almost as if it wasn't there, behind him came the man who just threw him thru the door. John worked on instinct, he was in the man's face before he could blink, he grabbed the man with his off hand and asked," Where are my fucking girls?"

The man then asked," Who the hell are you?"

From the man's left Cibilia answered, in a low but threatening voice," He's our fucking Demon Lord, and you best answer his fucking question."

The man was startled, but when he tried to draw back he ran into Marion, and she said," Were his Demon bitch's, if you don't answer soon, were going to have to mess up the sidewalk, and you don't want us to do that do you?"

Tony regained his composure, and said," Boss, he's a fucking Shovelhead."

John got a wide smile on his face, then said," This is good news Tony, that makes for less mess."

The man's attention was drawn down the street as Naomi, and Bert approached, so he never saw John's Kukri knife come out, and then sever his head. He turned to mean Naomi, and said," I may have made a mistake, I sent in Tony to recon the place, and he was thrown out without his company."

Naomi then asked," Who?"

So John continued," Anna and Alice."

She questioned with," Alice, why?"

John then explained," I thought she could use the training, but I didn't think of the situation, it was a mistake I know. You'll lead the way, Bert back her up and clear the way, Marion, and Cibilia your right behind me. Dreamia you and the rest of the kids bring up the rear, try to take out any gunmen, Tony your job is the bartender, he's probably got a gun somewhere. Naomi we move as soon as the door is open."

John then hit the door with one hand, it came flying off the hinges. Naomi moved fast and took out one, then Bert got a second, John moved to the middle of the pack, and with two swift moves he'd taken out a third and fourth, Marion, and Cibilia then took out two more. They'd catch them by surprise, the rest of the kids moved in and proceeded to take out more, John saw one who looked like he was giving orders, so he moved and snapped his head right off.

A Shovelhead leveled a sawed off shotgun at John, but before he could pull the trigger, Dreamia appeared right behind him and twisted his head and broke his neck. The carnage was great, but the fight was over almost as soon as it got started, there was only one left alive, so John asked him," If you don't want me to kill you, you'll tell me where the girls are NOW!"

The man shaking as if he'd seen death itself replied," There down in cellar, but I think you might be to late Nicholas was real angry."

John then said," That's good of you, Marion, or Cibilia will you take care of him."

The man then said," But you, you said you weren't going to kill me."

Cibilia then replied," He isn't, I am," as she snapped his neck.

John then moved to the cellar door and said," Same as before, but this time full vamp mode."

You could see everyone one transform, Naomi was as a wolf, Bert looked half man and half wolf, Dreamia, and Andy disappeared right before there eyes, and John then used both hands to bash the door in. There were only seven, but they were ready this time, it was a shock to be mauled by a wolf, then Bert ran in and took out one, one shot at John, but he was no match for John's speed. Then came Marion, and Cibilia, it was like child's play, Dreamia, and Bert then appeared behind two, and they were quickly dispatched, John looked for the two girls. They had cut all Anna's clothes off, and had just started with Alice, this was good, they wanted to take their time, so except for one strip of skin removed from Anna's stomach they were intact.

With a sudden realization, John yelled," TONY GET ANNA OUT OF HERE RIGHT NOW, MARION AND CIBILIA GET ALICE OUT OF HERE ALSO."

With an almost hypnotic sound, came a eastern European voice," It cools my dark heart to see such carnage, your so young fledgling,"

John slowly turned, yes it was, so he said," MOVE NOW! Nicholas I presume?"

A grotesque figure walked into the light, and replied," I see my reputation has proceeded me."

" No, until a little while ago I never heard of you."

" So these are the whelps, who keep upsetting my plans."

" Yeah, and I bet that fucking pisses you off to no end, and we haven't even broken a fucking sweat."

" Where will these whelps be without there leader, they were no threat to my plans after I got rid of there sires."

" If they weren't a fucking threat, why'd you keep attacking them?"

" I said they weren't a threat, I didn't say they didn't have a use."

John saw that all the kids were out of the cellar, so he said," You know a lot of your kind have tried to kill me before, what makes you think you have the balls?"

Nicholas looked at John as he disappeared right in front of his eye's, John used his top speed to get behind Nicholas, and as soon as Nicholas realized where he was, he used his speed to move to the stairs. John waited to see Nicholas turned to see him, then said," Your a fool, I was only waiting for the kids to clear the room, bye you ugly mother fucker."

John disappeared again, Nicholas started to say something, when the grenade that John had placed behind him went off. John walked slowly out of the bar with a stern look on his face, everyone thought they had done something wrong, when he said," YOU GUY'S WERE AWESOME! This was are fucking best mission yet, and it wasn't even a planed mission. The way Marion, Cibilia, Bert, and even Dreamia with Andy moved, it was like clock work..."

Marion then cut him off saying," John behind you."

John then replied," Yes, I know it's going up in smoke..."

Naomi then said," No, theirs someone coming up behind you."

John then turned, and saw a man approaching as if he knew what they were, so he asked," Who the hell are you?"

The man replied," My name doesn't matter, all you need to know is my boss wants to talk to you."

John then asked," Your not one of these Shovelhead's are you, because if you are, the answer is no."

The man looked as if John had just insulted him, but answered," Them, Oh hell no, he's been calling you, but you've not answered, we were just going to attack this place, when we saw all the action, I knew it could only be you, are any of you the Enforcer?"

John then stepped forward and said," That's me, and if you don't tell me who the hell you are, well you'll be as dead as them."

The man said," My names William, my employer isn't ready to receive you now, but we'll send you a car tomorrow, will you except are offer?"

John knew this was to formal, so he said," Capes, so your the one's whose been calling me, I don't like being played."

" Yes, we've heard that of you, but we still don't have your answer."

" Well first I like to know who I'm working for, and secondly I don't go anywhere without my crew, if you agree to this, then we'll talk."

" As to my employer, his name is Gytious Orelious, and as to your crew, I don't think my employer would object, so you have his answer."

" Bob you give the address to him, and we'll be off."

Bob pulled out a piece of paper, he quickly wrote down the address, as soon as William had the piece of paper, he said," We need to leave, before the authorities get here, and you?"

" Yes, we'll be leaving to, see you tomorrow," as he turned and left the man standing there.

As they were walking, John said," We won't get to fare with you looking like that Anna, here take my coat."

He took it off his back, and put it on Anna, he looked at a shirtless Alice, and said," Take my shirt Alice."

He started to take his shirt off, when Tony said," NO! I'm her sire, I'll give her my jacket."

Tony took it off and placed it on Alice, Alice then asked," Why did they do that?"

" It's the way of the capes, don't let it bother you."

Anna then said," No, the Shovelhead's, why'd they cut our clothes off, and why did they peel a strip of my skin off?"

John then said, with remorse in his voice," I should have known better, that real ugly thing has to regenerate his flesh with young vamp skin, he was using you till he could extract all the skin he could."

He didn't tell them the worst of it, but he continued," It was lucky he was there, because if he wasn't, they'd have killed you right away, but I think I just killed their leader, so we won't have that luck again, you guy's need to keep me on my toes."

Naomi then asked," Then why are you meeting with that cape?"

" They don't know that, and one thing you can say about capes, they have away to get things, we'll need that gear, to fight."

Alice then asked," Does that mean we can start the halfway house?"

" I'm not sure, I guess we can look into it."

Everyone then perked up, and Cibilia asked," Can we help in doing our part?"

" Well, yes, yes it's the least we could do, and you can help Alice in the house, you guy's really showed real control tonight, I'll have to watch you all, but with the control I saw tonight, yes."

The girls started to talk about curtains for the halfway house as they approached Naomi's jeep, so John continued," Naomi make sure the girls get home, we'll be there as soon as we can, maybe a little more football for the guy's..."

Dreamia showed John a shredded football, so he continued," Oh, well I guess we'll be there as soon as we can, I mean if it were my car we could probably fit everyone, but that's to small for all of us."

Naomi then said," Maybe I could come back for you?"

" Yes that would be good, but I think you and Dreamia need to talk to the girls, so were good."

" Alright, but I have this old boom box, I think I'll just pull it out and put some music on."

" That would be good, maybe when we get back, we could have a calm dance, like and old sock hop, yes this would be good, now go before I change my mind."

All the girls got into Naomi's jeep, and she sped away, as they were walking to the house, he noticed that not one word was being spoken. John took the bull by the horns, and asked," Whats the hell is wrong?"

Andy then replied," I never danced before, what if I'm bad at it?"

" If Dreamia wants to dance she won't care how good or bad you are, it's in the action that your trying."

Bob then asked," Never been that close to a girl before, what do you do to ask them to dance?"

" You just ask, if they say no you go to another, no doesn't hurt."

Paul then said," Sometimes it does, last dance I went to, I was rejected by every girl there, I don't know."

Tony then replied," I don't think you'll have that problem in this life, but then you have my problem, who do you choose, I really don't want to hurt any of them."

John then came back with," You think you have problems, Andy has it worse, if he doesn't do every dance with Dreamia he could face real bad results."

" OH! I forgot about that little problem, man I feel for you."

Andy asked the a little terror in his voice," What do you mean?"

John then answered," As her kind get older, well they get possessive, she looks at you as her consort, they've been known to kill them, if they even look at another girl, but it's good were telling you this, now you know."

Tony then said," And you all saw what she can do, it's good she hasn't even looked at one of us."

Andy then said," She talks about John all the time, does that mean anything?"

Bert then answered," That means you might be safe man."

John then said," Yes, we'll wait to see who she comes to first, and then we'll see."

Andy then said," Well I hope she picks me, just the thought of you and her is making me angry."

Tony then said," It sounds like the bug has hit you hard, but for your kind that's good."

John then asked," If you want, I'll make sure I dance with Cibilia, or Marion, ok."

Andy then said," I think that'd be good."

" Good, were here already that was fast, it sounds like they started without us, lets go and join them."

John came into the kitchen, Naomi was sitting at the table, John then asked," Did Alice's friend come threw for us?"

Naomi then replied," With aces, have a look for yourself."

John a opened the refrigerator, and saw three medium size coolers, and he asked," Is that all blood?"

" Yes, and there filled to the brim."

At that moment the music changed, John then asked," Whats up?"

" Dreamia saw that it was an old eight track, so she asked if she could play some of her music."

" Well I guess it couldn't hurt, lets tell them about tomorrow, and I have a promise to keep."

Naomi's eye's went up in wonder, but all she did was follow him to the other room, once they got there John said," Try to get out of tonight what you can, I'm allowing you to do these extra things, like the halfway house, so I'm sure in the near future, we won't have this type of down time. We have about three hours till sunrise, so let the party begin, Dreamia you can restart the music, Lets boggy down."

Everyone looked at John with a little amusement, so he asked," What?"

Cibilia then said," This isn't the seventies, you know."

Marion then said," Man, you just really dated yourself."

Sherri then touch his chin, and said," What are you sixty five or something, Jesus."

Dreamia put the music on and the girls started to dance by themselves, except for Alice, whom came over to John, and said," It's nice what your doing for the kids, and I didn't think what you said, was that dated."

John saw all the boys in the corner, with the girls dancing, so he turned to Alice and replied," Thank you, no one seems to be dancing, maybe if we break the ice, do you know how to dance?"

" Yes, but do you really think it'll work?"

John shrugged shoulders and said," Well if it doesn't I have a plan B, besides it allows me to dance with the prettiest girl in here," that's when he noticed her new clothes.

He looked at Anna, and said," You did well on replacing your wardrobe there Anna, and your new wardrobe looks especially well chosen Alice, did you do that yourself, or did someone help you?"

Alice then replied," No, I did it myself, and it was Marion and I who helped Anna choose some new clothes, Naomi and I help Anna with a mind set problem, after our ordeal with the Shovelhead's, I think that's what you call them, so do you still want that dance?"

John's eye brow's went up, and he replied," Why yes, you beautiful doll you, you maybe a greater asset that I ever would have thought, good a slower dance, let the old geezer show these whipper snappers how it's done."

John grabbed up Alice, and started to twirl around the room, he then said," Are you guy's going to let me show you up, or are you going to get out here and dance, let me think, I think I'll dance with Dreamia next."

He watched Andy move out on the dance floor, and ask Dreamia if she wanted to dance, it had worked, yes his jealousy over came his fear, would this make the others come out and dance. After all the oldest and youngest were out here, they couldn't let themselves be out done, Tony moved to Cibilia, and he asked her to dance, this was it, one by one, they all got up and asked a girl to dance.

John thought this was good, the music changed, it had a strange, almost mystical feel to it, I seemed to carry them away, he found himself helping Alice off with her shirt, and she wasn't resisting, what was this, the next thing he knew, the room was filled with half naked bodies. Alice being an exnun, he knew this wasn't right, but he couldn't help himself, it went farther when Alice, removed her bra, the rhythm was so intoxicating, he helped her off with her panties.

It was as if the music was making them do this, he had resist so many things in his life, why couldn't he resist this, he felt her warm breast, and kissed her neck, she then kissed his neck also. The music had an almost prime evil feel to it, John in a hundred years, probably would have never picked this music.

It was so now, and he was so then, his music was from the sixties and seventies. How could such new music say this to the spirits or the old, then he thought, wait it was an eight track, it had to be from his era, he never heard anything like this before.

It was then he realized the voice's, this was the type you'd hear from vamp's, a vampire could make there voices do anything, even to the point of manipulating humans. Maybe some vampires learned away to do this with vampires, but him he was genuinely immune to all the vampire's special abilities, how could they do this, oh he thought.

I bet that was what my infecter meant when she said," You go outside the box and you get put down."

He was so into his own thought's, he didn't see what was happening, until he felt Alice go limp, he looked in horror as he saw all the teeth marks, he knew what needed to be done, but was he in time, he moved like s flash to the kitchen. Then he grabbed a whole cooler of blood, he didn't have the time to think he had to react, he made it back to the room where he had laid down Alice, he opened her mouth and placed his arm in it.

He then forced her to bite down, he waited, then when he could feel her sucking, he grabbed a blood pack and started to suck himself. Now he had the time to look around the room, it was happening in between everyone who was dancing, he grabbed a blood pack and threw it at Naomi's head, it shook her out of it and caused her to do the same thing.

He repeated his action with Dreamia, and one at a time they all did the same thing, he looked around, it had worked then he thought, wait we were an odd number, so he counted, yes fourteen. Alice then started to come out of it, John placed her under garments on her chest, and asked," I'm truly sorry, I hope you can forgive me, but it seems we've bonded, please, PLEASE forgive me? But I have to get up, we were an odd number, now there is an even number of us, I think something bad has happened."

He moved around the room, Marion had what looked like a bum sucking on her arm, he then stopped and asked," Where did he come from?"

Alice moved closer with a sudden realization she cried," NO! Not Sammy."

John then said," You now him?"

Alice then answered," Yes, he was the contact I was talking to you about, he must have come in looking for me, I think he had a little something for me, I told him it couldn't be, but I guess he thought, well since I left, you know where. Well maybe he thought, he could get with me, or something, he was a junky who only wanted someone to love, and now to be among the damned, I don't know how he's going to react."

He started to writhe, so John spoke," This is not a pretty sight, but it's something you'll see in the future, so I'm glade you get to see it now, witness the body being ripped from it's eternal slumber, he walks into death."

The writhing ended quick, so John then said," He must have been already close to death, that was fast, Marion, Alice, Paul, And Tony prepare him, we can't let him sleep in this condition, go wash him, get him a new set of clothes, after all I think his new sire, won't want to sleep with him any other way."

Alice then asked," Who is his new sire?"

" Marion, but I and she will have to be judged in this, I because I didn't take the time to make sure, there wasn't any innocents in the area before we danced, Marion, even thou she was only following my directions, she should have said something to me."

" Then Dreamia should be tried also, if she hadn't brought out the music, you know that made us do the deed, this wouldn't have happened in the first place."

John then smiled, and continued," Alice is right, and when I said we bonded, we didn't have sex, even if we had, it doesn't matter, you see vampire's can't have kids, a bonding is the transfer of vamp blood, to us it's more precious, than any kind of sex. So to answer you statement, no we didn't do the dirty deed, if you want..."

Alice then cut him off," That's quit alright, I think I'll wait."

John shrugged his shoulders, and said," You'll learn this truth eventually, but as anything, it's your choice, all who have bonded now have to sleep together, and I guess the rooms will have to be resigned, Marion you technically didn't bond so you get first pick for you and what was it?"

" Sammy?" asked Alice.

" Yes, Sammy, Now go to your rooms fast, the sun will be up soon, we need to be in our rooms, a do you want to be with Sammy when he wakes Alice, I'll understand, but it might take him longer than most, he might not raise until tomorrow."

" If it's going to take that long, than no, lets go to bed, can we choose last."

" Yes, I can smell the sun coming up."

Everyone got up quick and moved to there rooms, but John then said," Also help with Sammy, we need to make this fast."

John walked around and made sure every one got into a room, then he came back for Alice, lifted her up with one hand and said," Now it's our turn, there's only one room left, it is the one we haven't sun proofed yet, but I think we could just use the comforter to cover up the windows."

They moved into a quit large room, with a king size bed, she helped him place the comforter over the window, then he did something strange, he put on his underwear. He then jumped into bed, and lifted the blankets and sheets, he then said," I hope it is to your liking."

Alice smiled and replied," Why yes kind sir, but are you going to join me under the covers?"

" Only if you want me it's like I said, it has to be your choice, not anyone else's, and you'll find in our lives, that there are many who will try to take these choices from you, like all those fucking capes, OH! I'm sorry I really have to watch my language."

" That's ok In the places I've worked, I've seen worse, but if you hate the capes so much, then why did you make the meeting?"

" It's for the kids, as much as I hate them, if Naomi and I are ever forced to leave, they'll need protecting. Naomi understands the needing of equipment, but I don't really think she'd understand the other reasons. But you've had to take care of the sick, and faithless all your life, in this, I was hoping, if I'm ever forced to leave, Marion, Sherri, and you could just step in, kinda like den mothers."

Alice gave a little chuckle, and whispered," Yeah, but with cub scouts who could kill the whole block."

John gave her a great big smile, to the point of showing all his teeth, then said," You see my dilemma, my stay is usually only transitory, but I've chosen to help these kids, and if I make there position as strong as possible, then I'll have no worries if I leave."

" You really love these kids, don't you?"

" I'm an Enforcer, no I can't, but I think your right. I have no idea what love is, but when I think of one of them getting hurt, it's all I can do just to stop the thought, this way of thinking might get one of them killed. Yes, but the way the girls teased me at first, and the ways the boys look at me, it's as if Noah was talking to them, the looks on there faces, they seem to haunt me."

Alice then smile and said," Face it John, this is the first time in your life, you've ever really loved anything, it must be you needed the less experienced to teach this game, you tell of all the women you've been with, did you ever feel this way toward them?"

John shook his head no, so Alice went on and said," Come under the sheets John, your in love, as a father loves his children, and you don't really know how to deal with it, well all I've got to say is there isn't a rule book, you've got to make your rules as you go, right or wrong. And when the time comes, and you'll feel it, you must be willing to release them, if a babe is never allowed to take his first step, how will he ever learn how to walk."

John then got under the covers, and held Alice tightly, but this time it was as much for himself as it was for her, and he said," This is good, I think I needed to talk to someone, it's hard to make all the decisions, maybe your right and I should delegate some of my authority, Marion has shown real leadership qualities. If only I had the time tomorrow, maybe after the meeting, yes that would be good."

" At the trial tomorrow, let, oh, maybe Sherri or someone else could lead it, wouldn't this at least show your willingness to now share the load?"

John then smiled, and replied," Yes, but not Sherri, OH! That's it, Bob, in his abilities, he'll be greater than the rest, I can finally put him in his position of authority, you've woken me up, yes, and I'll make Bert the Sergeant of arms."

Alice then looked mad, so John continued," Whats the matter?"

" Your making fun of me now."

John moved the hair out of her face, and said," Yes, it all sound like a club house joke, but as a society, we've been around for a long time, I met a vamp who was eight hundred years old, so our terms do sound a little dated, but they're real titles, and your a doll for pointing this out."

Alice's smile returned, and she said," Well this will get you a kiss."

And she kissed him on his lips, John felt like a school aged boy all over again, he hadn't felt like that in the last fifty three year, he then said," Man, your making me blush, lets go to sleep, and we'll talk more in the morning."

Alice nodded her head yes, but John was thinking, or do what I'd regret later, boy there are some strange mixes. Dreamia with Andy, and Naomi with Bert that's normal, but Bob with Sherri, now that is the strangest, with her ability to have people move mountains, and his to move the same mountains with his mind. Then you have Tony able to move people to do what they really don't want to, and Cibilia with the power to force the mater in question, or break your arm in the attempt, Paul and Anna, if there ever was a dream team their it.

Of course he'll have to live with her familiarity of his abilities, and she with his, man there like sister and brother, how will they relate with the fact that their like husband and wife now, well maybe I'll tell them later, It's not a great thing to be bonded with someone so close. And then you got Alice and me, she plays with the thoughts of people, and I could careless of what they think, if they disagree with me or not, I just show them the way to the door, of course it's usually with there own arm.

Yes, I think we now have motley crew, but a good crew, hay maybe I could call them the Motley Crew, wait I think that title already belongs to someone, oh yes it was that rock band, well I guess I'll still have to come up with something. No, it's not my choice, as I always say, it has to be the rest of there choice, not mine, well at least I'm starting to follow my own example, don't worry stupid, they can do this, but what if they can't, that's the old me speaking.

Oh just turn over and give Alice a sign your at least thinking of her, he turned over and saw she was asleep, so he said to himself, just do the same thing you idiot, that's all they need is a leader who hasn't slept. As he closed his eye's he noticed really how beautiful she was, and thought, man how did I deserve a goddess like her, he then drifted of to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

A day in the life, A vampire chronicle; By Thomas G. Arndt

Day 7

The next morning John woke up early, his movement woke Alice, he took the bedroll from under his bed, unrolled it and looked at a wrinkled blue shirt, under his breath he said," This will never do."

Alice saw what he was looking at, and said," Maybe we could find something in these closets."

She opened it shuffled around for a few seconds, and said," This looks good."

She pulled out a white silk shirt, with an almost silver glow to it, she then snapped the shirt, and said," Try this on, maybe we can find you some regular clothes than those leathers."

He then said," I wear a forty, with an eleven shoe, you might see if they have anything for you to wear also."

She turned with a smile on her face, and said," I think this will make you look very smart."

Then she turned around with a black suit, he grabbed the trousers, and started to putting them on, she turned and said," It is as if they knew our sizes, I think this will do for me."

She turned with a dark blue dress of gossamer, he then said," You might want to find some underwear that doesn't show threw the material."

He placed his Kukri knife in his belt, and then put on his shoulder holster on, so she asked," Do you have to go everyplace with that thing?"

He put on the jacket, it was long, all the way down to his knees, and replied," A good Enforcer never gets caught without the basics, you might want to put on a jacket or a long coat, it helps when you meet these types."

" Oh! Your not doing this for the trial?"

John then smiled, and answered," No, the kids don't like all this pomp-ed and circumstance, you'll have to help get the rest of the kids ready, I think I'll get Bert, and Bob and talk to them on what we talked about last night."

" That's good, can you see my bra thru this?"

John took a look then replied," Yes, but it actually looks good, don't take my opinion though, ask Anna, she seems to have a knack for what looks good or not, and you might want her help, get all the kids down to the meeting room, then I'll meet you there."

" Sounds like a plan, see you in five, or lets say twenty minutes."

She threw him some shoes, they were a low cut patten leather boots, as she pulled out, some old low cut, turn of the century boots. John put the boot on and zipped up the sides, then he said," It'll take a few minutes to lace them up, I'm going to get Bob, meet you down stairs, we have to make this fast."

John got up and went out the door. John then traveled the length of the hallway, and as he got to Bob's door, he thought, I should have gone to Bert's room first, well this will have to do, he lifted his fist and with one pound, Bob answered the door. John then said," Meet me down in the kitchen, and make it fast."

He noticed Sherri in the room, and so he continued," Sherri, make sure he wears something nice, will you."

He then turned, and went back to Bert's room, and repeated the same thing, but this time, it was Naomi, at this point he went to the kitchen, and Bob came up behind him, still trying to get on his shoes. John sat down, and gestured for him to sit down, Bob complied, then John said," I think we need to start going the route of what is proper, so I've decided, your going to be the houses judge, you've seen me conduct the meetings, just follow that format."

Bob nodded his head, at this point Bert came into the room, and asked," Whats up?"

Bob then said," John's handing out our new jobs."

So Bert sat down and looked at John intently, so he continued," Yes, don't think of it as a job, think of it as keeping law and order, and in this light, Bert your the new sergeant of arms, if someone doesn't like a ruling, it's your job to enforce the rules, don't worry I'm still here, if you need it I'll help you."

Bert nodded his head, but Bob asked," Are you going someplace, or something?"

" I don't plan to, but we always have to be ready for the worst, and I think it's time to be giving you guy's more authority around here, now your not the prince or princess, so your authority only is in place during trials. Bert your authority is a constant, but you have to be called upon by the judge or your leader, so don't think you can rampage around, or that's when I'm called, do you get my drift?"

Both Bob, and Bert nodded there heads with a yes, so he continued," As soon as all the kids are in the council room, come and get us Bert, now go to the room."

Bert then left, so John then continued," You'll call the least offensive first, which means Marion, then me, and finally Dreamia, because of our ways you'll be bound by the vote, and you only vote when a tie has occurred. You do have the power, to say what your vote would have been if an offense is bad enough, but try not to voice your opinion, except in the most trying of times."

It was only minutes when Bert appeared in the room, John thought this was to fast, but they all moved to the room, as they entered, he could see that they were all looking rather dapper, so he thought, this is good, now we can show that were better than they think we are. The trial was fast, everyone was found to be worthy of the unlife, and as so permitted to live, it was seconds after the trial was over, when they could hear a cars horn. John then stood up and said," To the Bat mobile," everyone just looked at him, so he continued," To the Cars, Bob go out front and tell them we'll be right their, and when I get there jump in, then we'll be off."

As he was walking out to the cars he heard Naomi say," I knew what he meant, but I didn't want to date myself like he just did."

" Oh, Sammy your with Naomi, and Alice your in my car, it'll be tight, but we can do it."

As they reached the cars, he could see they were going to need some more cars, well they'll have to take care of this later on, he then said," When Bob get into the car, someone will have to get on his lap, it would be nice if it were you Marion, but make your own choices."

Anna then said," We can trade off, you this time, and me next time, that is if it's alright with you Marion?"

Marion nodded her head, then John said," Good, now Dreamia, you hold on tight, here we go."

John started his car, and put it in drive, they were up front in seconds, Marion got out and let Bob in, then she sat on his lap, then they were off, following a little compact car. It only took about ten minutes, as they turned into an empty parking lot, John could see a stretch limo, he knew this was mister big, he made sure he parked fifty feet away, then he turned to Paul, and said," Go out to that little compact car, ask to be excused, then ask for the proper instructions for this meeting, when your done come and tell us."

Anna had to move to let Paul out, but he did as he said, Anna then asked," Why Paul?"

John then replied," He's the closest to a cape we have, I didn't know all the right things to say, but it should come naturally to him, and here he comes."

Paul walked to about twenty feet in front of the car and pointed to the ground, so John said," It's, show time."

John got out slowly, then helped out Dreamia, Bob then copied him, and helped out Anna, Both John and Bob then slowly moved over to the other side of the car, and in turn helped out Alice, and Marion. John smiled because he knew these actions showed a deliberateness, and the capes loved prompt, he then whispered," Make sure you have a girl on each arm, they like to see this in someone of importance, guy's do the same with Naomi, and oh shit, Dreamia, Sherri get over here, Tony, and Sammy help Dreamia."

He had not realize his mistake until right then, but it was all good, as they approached Paul, he said," The most senior of us needs to be in front, that would be Dreamia, and he already knows of her."

John thought, oh shit, but he also realized Paul didn't move, so he asked," Why are you still standing there?"

Paul then replied," I told them that I speak for her, they told me I must stand right in front, this was my job before, so I already kinda knew this."

To John some of why Paul was able to find Dreamia, and Tony now became clear, Paul was being groomed to be her keeper, this usually was a bad thing, but Paul just turned it into a good thing. At that moment the limo car doors opened, first came out two men, they helped out two very beautiful women, then moved to about ten feet from them, the women then helped out a young man of about twenty five or so.

He was the shortest of the bunch, he wore a white brimmed hat, with a red feather in it, a long white coat that went to the ground, it had a fur lined collar, it looked like lions skin, John then thought, man all he needs is, he started to walk, so John continued, oh there it is purple trousers. the man then said," It's nice to see you again Dreamia, and this is your new mouth piece, I see your hanging out with a different crew now, that's what you call this motley group, right?"

Out of the compact car came William, he then said," I'm sorry my Lord, I didn't know how to work the seat belt device, as the voice for Gytious, I present his glorious self."

" It's alright William, Dreamia and I are old friends, so all I ask is the one John with you, I need to speak to him with a matter of importance."

John knew this was his cue, so he brushed off Alice, and Sherri, he moved forward,but made sure he didn't pass Dreamia, then he said," That's me, what is the problem?"

William then said," We've lost someone, and you'll address him as my Lord."

John then showed his teeth, and replied," I think your boss already knows that's not going to happen, he probably already even knows who I am, or is that a mystery to you?"

Gytious then said," No, I already knew you were here, but I had to make sure your children were up to the job... Johnathan, oh I'm sorry you like John, but I know where all my children are, you see the America's were given to me in seventeen sixty four."

" But that honor is only given to... oh, your that Gytious." John then nodded his head, and continued," I give my thanks for Phoenix, did you foresee this?"

" No, and that makes this occasion, rather embarrassing, you see she's my personally picked princess of this city, and what do you call them, oh yes, Shovelhead's have stolen her from me, now as you know I have certain feelings, in this it will not allow us to get close to our target."

" You've undoubtedly brought some of your best, why don't you just kill them from long range?"

William then replied," Well we kill one, then they all leave, they take her with them, and as good as we are, you can only kill so many, and that's our problem."

Then John said," So you need us to hold them down, so you can kill them, wait you want us to get in there and rescue a cape, this won't sit well with the kids, well this is really going to cost you."

" See I told you this was going to be a waist of time."

Gytious then said," And as I told you we are prepared to pay on this case any price, now William they honored our sign's of peace, you offer them what I told you."

So William then said," Alright, we have two good pistol, two rifles, and three hand weapons, is this alright?"

John was about to say something, but Gytious then said," The rest William, OH! Let me, three bags of elder blood."

John then replied," She must be real important for you to offer that, two things, do you have any idea where she'll be, and when do you need her back, and I guess I should say we have an agreement."

The wind start to blow harder, Gytious grabbed his hat, and replied," Yes, you could say that, and as soon as possible, as to their where abouts, I'll leave it up to William to tell you, I want to get out of this damn wind."

They all watched him get back into his limo, and slowly everyone watch as his crew get in also, with the last one in the limo sped off, William pulled out a map, and came over to John, he pointed to a place on the map, their going to be here. John then asked," Are the capes going to look from the side lines with dirty stares, or is she important enough for there assistance?"

William then replied," We'll hold them in a holding pattern, but we really can't get close, so this will be your show. Also your equipment is in my trunk, here's the key."

" Tony, Paul do the honors, can we keep this map, we may need it. Oh, and we need time to get out of our good clothes, is this permissible?"

" Yes, Gytious already gave you the time, you have, I think now forty five, no an hour can you make the time, with the limits?"

" With my crew, no problem, but we have to be leaving now, everyone to the cars, you'll excuse me won't you?"

William then nodded his head, and said," I'll see you there."

John then jumped into his car, started it up, and pulled out of the parking lot, he then turned to the others and said," We won't have any time, so go to your rooms and change, get to the cars, and we'll deal out the new equipment then, only Naomi, Dreamia, and I"ll get the new blood packs, is that clear?"

Paul then said," Maybe we should give Alice, and Tony a cooler of blood."

" This is good thinking, use my old cooler, and that one that is only about half full, why don't you be in charge of this Paul, but you still have to move, so make it fast."

" Ok."

And the rest of the car ride home was silent, it took ten minutes as before, they all ran to there rooms, John threw his new clothes on the bed, Alice stopped to fold them, so John said," We don't have the time for this."

Alice then replied," We don't have the time to be civilized, it only takes a few minutes, you know I have to live in here to."

" I'm sorry, here let me fold them, you need to change to, is there any leather in there that will fit you?"

Alice then smiled, and replied," Of course silly, but do we always have to wear leather?"

John then smiled and said," No, we could wear what the police wear, but I don't see them giving it up, so leather is are next best thing."

" Why?"

" It won't stop bullets, but it will slow them down, We can take a hit, and the leather slows them down enough so we can take more hits, we take the blood just in case we get hit, this helps us heal, and it's good so we can get to the blood, do you understand?"

" I guess so, I just don't like the way it feels."

John had stripped down to his underwear, he then said," You must start getting dressed, we really don't have that much time."

" OH, I'm sorry."

As she pulled off her blouse, he quickly put on his leathers, and said," Get down to the cars as soon as you can, I have to go, and take those boots off, there real nice and showy, but in a fight they'll only get you killed."

John left the room, and thought, man what am I doing, taking two newbies to a gun fight, he proceeded to the cars, he was met by Tony, he said," I've given Alice the M-16, there was a sniper rifle, I took that, and another bull-pup, I gave that to Anna, the pistols were a Beretta and a Glokk, I gave one to Cibilia, and Marion."

John then smiled, and asked," What of the hand weapons?"

" A straight razor, Kukri, and a short sword, who will you give them to?"

" I don't think Alice is ready for close up yet, so the straight razor goes to Andy, maybe the Kukri will go to Sherri, but he short sword, I really don't know."

At this point Sammy came in and said," Mine if I use it?"

" Oh, I forgot about you Sammy, have you ever use one before?"

Sammy then came back with," Yes, it was ages ago, but I still think I know how to use it. "

" Good, I really don't have time to show you how to use it, where are the fucking girls."

John finished the statement just as they were coming out the back door, so he continued," Get into the cars, we need to be off."

They all piled into the cars, as they were driving to the sight, Alice asked," Do I really have to use this thing?"

John then replied," I hope not, but you see one Shovelhead coming toward you, you level it and pull the trigger, oh and make sure that little switch is on the A, not the F or S, when the shit hits the fan."

Then Bob said," Can you move your gun Anna, it's poking me in a bad place."

Anna then replied," Oh, I'm sorry."

" We wouldn't be so crowded, if I knew how to drive my truck."

John turned his head, then remembered he was driving, so he turned it back, and asked," You've got a truck Bob?"

" Well, Yes, my mom gave it to me, at well, I guess my last birthday."

" Why didn't you say something sooner?"

" You never asked?"

" And you didn't think this was important, does anyone else in this car have a car?"

Marion then replied," I have a little compact, almost like that one we followed, it doesn't run so hot though."

John then said," When we get back, everyone who has cars, go and get them, Bob I'll go with you, and maybe I could help you with that driving problem."

They got to the sight where John wanted to put the cars, so he stopped, Naomi then pulled her car into a bunch of trees, they all piled out, John then went up to Naomi and said," You take Cibilia, and Marion, and come in this way, I'll take Bert, and Sammy with me, and we'll come in this way, Tony you take the rest, and set them up here, we'll be feeding them toward you, so be on your toes. Marion, you and I have the target, Dreamia, you and Andy work your way in this way, you'll have to use your special talents here, we have a basic plan, so now go, and wait for Naomi, and I to start the fire works."

John moved with a deliberate use of his stealthiness, he then placed Bert, in between him and Sammy and whispered," The show really start's with you, as soon as you attack, I'll light them up, Sammy then we move as fast as we can, your not use to your speed, so don't be surprised on how fast you can move, now lets move, and stay low until the fire works start."

With this they all heard a crack of thunder, so they started to move, he could see Bert was good at this, but Sammy on the other hand was another story, Bert got within a few feet, when Sammy stepped on a branch, one of the Shovelhead's turned to see what the noise was. Bert didn't wait he was on the Shovelhead, and gutted him in minutes, John pulled his .44 cal revolver, and pulled the trigger, with a loud blast, all heads turned toward him, Naomi then jumped up on the other side, and gutted two more, John then Yelled," NOW!"

John turned on the speed, had his revolver away and both of his blades out in seconds, in a flash two were dead, Cibilia, Marion, and Sammy also killed one, they gained there composure, as they all killed one more, there were enough to stop this fight early. But then, several shots rang out, this was to many to just be his group, but John didn't have time to stop and count, in moments there was an additional eight dead, but it was the second volley that made the Shovelhead's run.

John could see several moving to a body, but as they got close, Dreamia just appeared, and started to lay a path of destruction with an Uzi, and a MAC-10, this didn't stop them,they kept coming toward her, then Andy appeared, and with his MAC-10 he laid out the rest, John knew he didn't have much time, so he turned on the speed. He was met by Marion, it was good she knew what he had said, Cibilia and Sammy moved past them, with another volley of rifle fire, all the Shovelhead's melted away, the fight was over almost as fast as it started.

John moved to a bloody hulk, of tissue and muscle, there was movement, so he pulled out his blood pack, and tore it open, then he poured a thick black goo into what looked like a mouth, the transformation was almost immediate. Only in seconds did the mast appear to be a body, Marion who was there, looked shocked, but John then yelled," Go get Naomi's blood pack!"

Marion then left at her best speed, John then turned to Dreamia, and asked," Will you please give me your elder blood pack?"

She then tossed it to him, he tore that one open and also poured it into her mouth, this time you could physically see her hair grow, and all the most severe damage disappear. Marion then reappeared, so John took the blood pack and shoved it into her mouth, then he picked her up, and said," Lead the way Dreamia, you seem to have the connection."

Dreamia then went out front, and as they moved toward a group of trees, even John could feel him now. As they cleared the trees, there was the group of six, the two girls came forward, and took the girl from John, the rest of the group came forward, so John then said," She was almost gone, we used all our elder blood to heal her, do you have compensation for this use?"

Gytious then spoke," Not here, but you can trust in that I'll make sure you receive it within a week, also I'll deduct one pack, for you breaking the law. Yes, I know what happened last night, and even though there was forces outside your control, Dreamia! This is still a law broken, but to insure our good faith, I'll guaranty the safety of your kids, but if those who I don't really have control over, find out, well you know my dilemma."

" Yes, but until their gone we have a common enemy, will we have to expect a visit from you or one of your crony's,?"

" My stay here is only transitory, as soon as she is groomed, then so is my stay, but as to if you'll see me again I think not, I think you'll see William, I'm giving him to Veronica as her Sheriff, but I'll have to ask you to respect there titles."

" If they don't fuck up I won't have any problems with them, oh can you tell them, that the kids are a hands off zone?"

" As of now they are a free state, they'll have no will over them, and if there isn't anything else, I must make my leave before that storm hits, you understand."

" Yes, I understand perfectly well, we also must take our leave."

John then pointed to the cars, he knew it was a long trip, so he grabbed up Dreamia, and ran to the cars, in seconds he was there, he then turned around, after putting Dreamia down, and went after another, Marion, Cibilia, and Sammy saw what he was doing, and repeated the act until all were at the cars. John opened one of the coolers, and threw a blood pack to everyone, he sucked it down fast, and then came a loud crack of thunder, John yelled," GET INTO THE CARS RIGHT NOW!"

With this he jumped in and started the car and peeled out, Dreamia had her death grip on John's arm again, Alice then asked," Why in such a hurry, it's only a little squall."

" Well it's not the rain, it's the lightning, even if its close, well it will make for a bad day, the faster we can get out from under it the better off we'll be, and it would be good if you all ran into the house. Plus I think we have a worse problem, they would have just killed her if their leader was dead, but hey didn't, so that one crew we ousted, may have been just an off shoot, this may have only been the beginning. How many did you see Bob, or Paul?"

Paul came back with," I didn't know we were supposed to be counting."

Then Bob said," I lost count at one hundred an thirty two, they were moving around so much, I had a hard time, but I got three myself, in fact Alice I think she got one."

John then asked," How many Paul, and Anna?"

Anna the replied," I got three also, Paul?"

Paul came back with," Is the number really important, I got a few."

Bob came back with," Missed, didn't you?"

Anna then implied,"No, he said a few, that means two, doesn't it?"

John then said," No count, this was bad, it's not important how many you got, OH! just shut up, and if I hear you guy's say anything of it, I'll be real mad, do you hear me?"

The rest of the drive home, was relatively quiet, John moved to the kitchen, and sat in what was becoming his favorite seat, as Naomi came in she was drenched, John then smiled, and said," Did you get a little wet?"

She gruffly came back with," I now your type can run in between the rain drops, but you don't have to rub it in, you know we have to talk."

" Then you know of my concern already, man what the hell are we going to do?"

Tony who entered the room last, and was surprisingly dry asking," What seems to be the problem, I mean we have an in with the local princess, and we were given complete freedom, I see no bad here."

Naomi then replied," They were stripping off her skin and tissue, thats why we used all our elder blood."

Tony sat down hard and whispered," Oh, then I also say what the hell are we going to do?"

Moments later a fifteenth figure enter the kitchen, and replied," I'll tell you what were going to do."

John looked up, it was Veronica, she continued," Your going to send out your scouts, and we'll find those son of a bitches who did this to me. I mean I don't want one of them left alive, the prince has given me some of my own scouts, and I sent them out immediately, I knew I couldn't do this by myself so I'm enlisting your help. I'm not established yet, so I really don't have anything to offer, but if you want the Princess's of the cities respect, then please help."

John looked surprised, and replied," A cape asking for help, well you have my support, but I only speak for myself, how does everyone else vote?"

John pointed around the table, the vote was, all except Bob who didn't vote, lets help. John then said," Well it seems they all agree with me, so it looks for now, you've got a group of fighters, who'll kick ass and take no prisoners, of course you really don't know what they have lost, do you?"

Veronica then asked," What did they loose?"

So Cibilia then said," Of the original six, none of these four are our sires, we think their all ash."

John then stroked her hair, Veronica then said," Their sire-less, oh you know what has to be done?"

John then turned to Veronica, and with anger in his voice replied," Would you put down your saviors, or is this the thanks you capes show kids."

Veronica then replied," In this I'm indebted, so they live for this reason only, but we must act, I will keep up to my end of the bargain, and no harm will ever come of these one's, and as it's my will in this city that's good, yes?"

" We will sleep tonight, then we will send out our scouts, I think we all need to reflex on what were going to do when the final place is discovered, so if you leave us to our reflection, and now I bow to you as the new princess."

John bowed his head, but never allowed his eyes to leave her, she turned and left, he could see William in the shadows, he opened an umbrella, and said, just loud enough to be heard," Mistress we must leave all this rabble, you can't be seen here."

John moved to the window and saw them get into that small compact car, yes she came along, man he's going to change her, if it wasn't for him, I think I could deal with her. He could hear all the others, saying," Can you believe how John talked to her, I think she'll think twice about messing with us."

John not knowing who said it gave general scolding," STOP! What you just saw was only vampire politics, she had to show a measure of compassion, she got what she wanted, and now we have to pay the price. Don't you know what this means? AAAHHG. I'm going to my room, ponder on this, some of you are going to loose your unlives."

John turned sharply, and stormed out of the room, he got up stairs and slammed his door, in moments Alice was there, John turned to her and said, with blood going down his cheek," I don't want to loose any of them, but now it's a gone conclusion, I thought I finally found a way out of this life, now I'm dragging them down with me, what am I to do, maybe I could just leave?"

" And allow more of them to die, no you know what has to be done, double all that you started, they all love you, I could hear it in there voices as I left, and you know they will go thru with it just to make you proud, is this what you really want?"

John grabbed Alice tightly and said," NO! All I wanted to do is have someplace to hang my hat, now I've created nothing but graves."

Alice then put her hand on John's bare chest, and said," Do you feel that, it's your heart, don't let it die on our behalf, we want you whole, and some of us now more than others, you have touched me, so I do this as a sign as to how much I've learned to love you."

She pulled off her shirt, ripping off her bra at the same time, then she said," I bare myself to you as my fire stirs for you, now will you show how much you love me, and take me for the very first time willingly."

John looked threw the haze, at Alice's glistening body, she who was so scared to show off her body to anyone, now showed all to John, John then held her hand on pulled her to him, then he replied," You of all the others have shown me the way back to my humanity, If your one of the one's to die, well I think I'd die to, so if you really want this, I will, but make sure first."

Alice gave John a great big smile and said," In all I've seen of these kids, you've opened up to me the most, in your turmoil, you've showed me the terrible things of this life, but you've also show me the humanity, there is a truth in the fact that you can find good in even the most evil of places. Now do your will with me, I really want this."

John then came back with," It has to be mutual, so will I take you, NO! But on the other hand, I will make love to you, if you will do the same for me?"

" With all my little heart, I think you might be the greatest man I ever met, and with this take this." She then kissed him on the lips, brushed his hair back, and undid his pants, then he said," I'll go gently, I know this is your real first time."

He then kissed her neck, she removed his trousers, then he started to kiss her breast with a gentle touch, she never knew making love could be so nice, in her past all she knew of it was the pain, it was like having your soul ripped from you. Then she thought maybe this is what she was looking for all along, someone who could love her as she was, not as a thing, they went on for hours, it seemed he was letting all the years go by, when all he knew was sex.

She was perfect for him, it was as if he was reborn, he could see all her thoughts, Then he wondered what would happen when the thoughts came to her. Yes, all the death and destruction he created in his youth, we had bonded so she had his thoughts also, how long would it take, if she ever knew the murder he was would this be the same, John got caught up in the passion again. She had a real touch for him, it effected him on a deeper side he never knew, her touch was so pure, he then looked up and saw that the sun was setting.


	8. Chapter 8

A day in the life, A vampire chronicle; By Thomas G. Arndt

Day 8

Had they been doing it for that long, if they had it was more than he had ever lasted before, he then leaned over and said," That was the best I've ever had, you are my soul mate I think, I could talk like this all the rest of the night, but as you said, I've got work to do, and I'll have to be hardest on you and Sammy, so please remember that I am real sure I love you. I think we need to get dressed, I'm thru giving orders, from this point on we do everything as a group, you've shown me the light."

He put on his trousers, turned and smiled at her, then asked," Will you be a doll, and help me get the kids up."

She smiled and said," Don't call me doll, I'm Alice, call me honey, or your baby, but not doll, and I'd be glad to help."

John then replied," I'm sorry do... I mean honey, old habits die hard, so you'll forgive me if I slip, you know I think I like Baby better, does that sound ok?"

Alice then replied," That sound perfect, and as I think I love you also, you can call me that around the kids to, it even might show them your new found humanity."

John then said," You've got it baby, I think we all need to meet in the council room, tell them to take there time, except Naomi, and Bert there tasks need to start right now, see you in a few Honey."

John then left, as he walked to the first room, he thought, man how can everything just change in one night, maybe this is what they say, when they say true love, if she dies I really think I'll die inside. He got to the first door, knocked on it just loud enough to be heard, Paul answered, so he said," Down in the council room, go ahead and take your time, it's important, but it can be decided over along time, because we've not found there hideout yet."

Paul smiled, then asked," You look different, what did you change?"

" Oh, nothing really."

He turned, and this was repeated at every door, as he got to the council room, he thought, did I really change, could my relationship with Alice have change him, no John your still the cold blooded killer you ever were.

John was in a euphoric state, when Alice hit him in the side, he came to his senses, and stated," Oh, thanks baby, yes why I called you all here, you've all showed me you can handle this on your own, now that doesn't mean I'm leaving, no, as I've already told Bob, I think we need to pick a prince or princess. Now my pick is the one I've seen learn the most, that'd be you Cibilia, but the floor is open for you choices, and we'll have to confirm Bert as the right choice as Sheriff. As Bob is the only real choice as our judge, I won't open the floor for that position, is there any other candidates for the title of prince, no wait you all choose, his or her title, now is there any others."

Paul put his hand up," You mean your stepping down."

John then said," Well I really didn't step up, you all thrust it upon me, and it's really not my place."

Bob then said," I nominate John, and will anyone second it?"

Marion then replied," Yes, I really can't see anyone in that position."

Then John asked," Well, if were going to do it that way, does anyone second Cibilia?"

Anna then said," Yes, I guess I do."

" Cibilia, make your case."

Cibilia then said," I really don't know what to do, all I can say is I'll do my best."

John then stood up and said," I'm a bad choice, but Cibilia I think will do a much better job than I, and to knowing what to do, hey I'm only winging it anyways, in my job do you think it was ever a good idea for me to lead, A No. Cibilia we can't vote, Bob you can only vote if there's a tie, now all them for me, good only four, Cibilia..."

Dreamia then said," No it's a tie, Bobby has to vote."

John then thought from earlier, and said," Oh, I forgot, well I guess you are the deciding vote Bob."

Bob turned and said," OH, shit. Well I really want you, but my heart goes to Cibilia, so I guess your the one Cibilia."

Cibilia then said," OH! MAN! That means I have to get up and continue this meeting, ok well is there any reason, we shouldn't confirm Bert?"

No one raised there hand, so Cibilia then said," Well that make it official, Bert's our Sheriff."

" Is it permissible for me to ask for help John."

John then answered," Well since this is new, I guess so, you might want to take suggestions oh your title, then I suggest continuing training, but remember it's always your show, so run it."

" Well that is a good place to start, what do you guy's want to call me, and insane bitch isn't up for titles."

Everyone had a good laugh, then Bob suggested, the pres. that floated like a rock, then Dreamia suggested, magis, when asked why magis, she replied," Short for her majesty."

Everyone agreed to this, then Cibilia made John, and Tony the head trainers, then that was all they needed to do for now, so they decided to continue their training. Then John took Alice with him to the weapons room, he placed a kendo stick in her hands and said," Ok now you all get to have fun, try and hit me."

Alice tried to hit him, he dodged each blow with ease, so he said," What are you trying to do, this is a fist fight, not play time, if you don't try harder I'll show you how its done."

She swung for his head, he side stepped, and caught her leg, she went down face first, she left a bloody mess on the floor, he heard Paul chuckle, he swung his kendo stick around, and only stopped it a quarter of an inch from his nose. He then said," Remember when I said you have to be ready for anything, Paul she has an excuse, whats yours?"

" I'm sorry boss, I guess I should have watched closer."

John got in Paul's face, and said," You guess, either you know or you don't, which is it?"

Paul stood at attention, and yelled," I KNOW SIR."

" Good because your next."

He got hit several times, then John said," Now go spar with Alice, and if I see you letting up for one second, you'll get more. Oh, by the way, it's your turn Anna."

John left everyone with more bruises than any would like to admit, he was the hardest on Marion, and Cibilia. Marion had a limp when she left the room, so John said," Paul take Marion last she needs blood, make sure Alice gets the two blood minimum."

After they left, John waited and heard the shot and the scream, he did a little physical training, but then Naomi arrived back so after she said," We didn't find it yet, but I think were getting close."

John allowed her to take over the class, he went out to the kitchen, set out thirteen blood packs, and waited. Everyone waited outside the door, as Dreamia, Naomi, and Tony went in, they leaned close to John, Tony then whispered," We heard you have it bad for Alice, you allowed the kids to sit for twenty minutes before you opened the meeting, and when you opened up the meeting, you called her baby."

John then whispered," Yes she's got me, Dreamia she's all I can think about, I mean I broke one of my own laws, I slept fully clothed, I feel bad enough."

Naomi then said, real loud," Good, it was a bad law, the law that says you have to sleep in nude is now gone, now come in an get your dinner."

John smiled at Naomi, pulled the blood pack out of his pocket, and started to suck, as he finished it he then said," You may have guested, but if not, Alice and I are an item, now no more whispering, babe why don't you come sit next to me."

Naomi then said," Well if it's good for him then it's for the rest of us, Bert, and Andy. And if any of the rest of you hooked up you might as well show everyone now."

The couples were strange, Bob and Sherri, Paul and Anna, Tony and Cibilia, Sammy and Marion, John then said," Well it looks like everyone has a soul mate, keep them close to you, you never know what you've lost until there gone."

And Dreamia then said," Yes, the greatest pain in your life, makes you hollow, takes years to get over the pain."

She started to weep uncontrollably, Alice moved to her side, Andy tried to help, but John said," No dude, this will take a woman's touch, all you say will remind her of her lost love, go to your room, she'll come to you when she's ready, and the rest of us probably should retreat to the other room. Girls when she's better, come and get your partner, we love you guy's to death, but I think we'd just get in the way."

Naomi nodded as her eye's started to well up, John moved fast, sat them all down, and said," I think we opened up a can of worms."

Tony then said," Girls are so emotional, if a man looses a girl, we just take it in the gut, maybe a few tears, then were ok."

Bob then asked," Who was she?"

" My sire, she was the greatest, then she just went off and got herself dusted."

John then said," The same thing happened to me, except I really didn't get to know her, sired and lost her in the same day."

Paul then said," That's got to be the worst, at least we got to knew our sires first, then they got themselves dusted."

Sammy then asked," All your sires got dusted?"

Bob then came back with," Yeah, your lucky, you know your sire, and to have a lovely thing like her to love you, your one of the luckiest bums, I've ever met."

" It's about time, I had a wife and three kids, all dead, turned to drugs to kill the pain, yeah you could say I'm lucky, until you hear how they were killed, drug bust gone bad, hostages, only my oldest survived. She died in a coma, I signed the waver to terminate her life, and almost three months later, they... they found a cure, she... she could have lived, why... why did I listen to the doctors."

John grabbed his shoulders and said," Buck up man, they play God so much, they forget who their dealing with, they forget you have a soul, and you have to live with these decisions, and on top of that they give you no way to coup. All you need sometimes is a way to kill the pain, and sometimes you need a way to join them, you now know they are mere men, and are as stupid as the rest of us."

Tony moved in and said," Yeah man, they pronounced at the sight of my murder, if it wasn't for my sire, I'd be in the grave right now, she heard my faint heart beat, she came over and asked me if I wanted to live, I nodded my head, and the rest is history. Hey maybe we could find the men who killed Sammy's family, it wouldn't be much, but it would be for the good of the public, and give a little bit of revenge to him."

" Yes, then we could kill all the doctors, No, if they pass our way, we'll give them what for, but take solstice in the fact that they can never take from you again, all we need to do is beat them upside their heads, and if they don't run there dead, you see where I'm coming from, right Sammy?"

Sammy nodded his head, so John continued," Good, I see Marion coming, if you want more help, I bet she'll be real thankful to listen."

Marion then asked," Listen to what?"

" It has to be his choice, not mine, why don't you go to your room and talk, but we may have talked him out, so be patient, it'll come, and you make sure you tell her everything."

Sammy stood up smiled, then left with Marion. All the girls, came in one at a time, then John was all alone, just as usual, he thought, then Alice poked her head in, and said," Are you ever coming to bed?"

John jumped up, with a vigor, he had only knew in his youth, he raced her up the stairs, knowing if she knew all her strengths, she could keep up with him, yes, she was a different type, but they were known to keep up with the best of his type. If there were any humans around, they would have seen something they wouldn't believe, streaks of light, it is said, we can move so fast, we could dodge bullets, but if they did, this could get them killed, not the human, no the vampires, capes frown on us showing are powers to humans.

John and Alice were like school kids, they laughed and talk all day again, this time there wasn't any sex, but John didn't want to force himself on her, on top of that it was fun, never did he connect like this with a woman before.


	9. Chapter 9

A day in the life, A vampire chronicle; By Thomas G. Arndt

Day 9

It was the most pleasing time he'd ever spent with a woman, all the rest were all sex, he then wondered if he should tell her about his ex's, so he then decided to ask," Do you want to know about my ex's, or not?"

She looked him in the eye's, and asked," Were there many?"

" No, only one human, and three undead, but you see a lot of things in sixty five years."

" Yes tell me, but spare the details, all I want to know, is why you fell in love with them."

" Then I have nothing to say." Alice looked confused, so John continued," Until I met you I didn't know what love was, and I'm afraid to say this, but it's the Gods honest truth, I truly love you, and it hurts when your more than a foot away."

Alice smiled from ear to ear, then said," Well if it wasn't love, then I don't need to know anything, except there names just in case I run into them."

" Well, then all you need to know, is Cherri, all the rest are dead, or dust."

Alice's smile got smaller, and she said," With a name like Cherri, she sounds like a hooker."

John then replied, with a smile on his face," Yes, she is, but when you have lived as long as her, you take on many professions."

Alice had a curious look, and asked," How old is she?"

" In life she reached eighteen, but in death I think she was about twenty two or twenty three hundred years old, it was rumored, she was one of the original vestal virgins, she never told anyone her real name."

Alice's smile got bigger, as she said," You have a thing for vestal virgins, I mean it was told to us that is where we originated from, I mean nuns."

John laughed, and replied," Then I guess I do, I didn't know that, but I didn't feel this way for her, your some kinda woman, if we, I mean vampires, had away to be married, you know I'd be down on one knee by now, is it to soon, I don't know, but hell I don't care, I'd break all convention for you."

" You know it is to soon, but I think I'd say yes."

John then got on one knee, and asked," Alice, would you honor me in becoming, Misses Johnathan Williamson."

Alice put her hand to her mouth, but before she could say anything, from behind them came squeal, it was Marion, she ran down the hall, saying," He proposed to her, there going to tie the note."

John look deep into Alice's eyes, and said," Well I guess Marion answered for you, but what do you got to say?"

" The answered is yes, but why don't you have any marriages?"

" It's all that getting close to a holy man and things, that's all you need is to have all your guests turn to dust even before you say I do, it kinda gets in the way and stuff."

" Yes, I could see that would be problem, well do you think we should straighten out Marion?"

John thought for a minute, then said," No, it gives the girls something to do, well maybe, but maybe we can start something new, I mean peaple are always getting married by judges all the time, he's not legal to society, but as we are not of sociaty, why not, it'll be legal in our eyes right."

Alice then smiled so big John was afraid it would crack, She jumped up from the bed, and said," Marion, Anna, OH All you girls I need you."

He could hear all the screams, as Naomi and Tony appeared at the door, John then said," Yeah I know I really got it bad, but why not, this is the great experiment, if it doesn't work we'll all know, am I right, Naomi please tell me I'm right?"

Naomi then replied," As you said, this is the great experiment, how the hell do I know, but I feel real good about this."

Tony then said," Yes, and this will kill the capes, man so your taking the plunge, how many is it for you now?"

John then smiled, and replied," Number one, my first bride was killed, on the day of our wedding."

Sammy poked his head in, and said," Man, were popping two cherry's, is this truly your first?"

John looked at Sammy, and said," Yes, I was just eighteen for the first time, but I don't think I loved her like Alice, so in away it's truly my first."

Dreamia came in and sat down, and said," Demon Lord has changed, you are the kindness one Dreamia has ever met."

Dreamia then kissed John right on the lips, Andy walked by and saw this, so John said," It was a kiss of kindness, not what you saw, after all I'm marrying Alice not Dreamia, Oh! I don't have a ring for her, a Anna could you help me in the ring department?"

Anna ran by and as she was passing, she said," Sure thing boss, I have them both, what do you need?"

John then replied, loudly as Anna really didn't stop," Let Alice pick it out, after all it'll be her as long as she lives... Naomi could you do the honors, I don't think she heard me, Tony you'll have to give her, wait Sammy your her friend, you could..."

Sammy then cut him off with," Don't worry boss, I have it covered, I'll go ask her now, are you coming Naomi?"

Naomi, and Sammy then left the room, Bob was out in the hall, so John asked," Bob your the closest we have to a judge, will you do the honors, don't worry Alice and I will make it easy, yeah that's it we'll write our own vows."

Bob came back with," I'll be honored, but does this mean we all can get married?"

John then said," We'll see, we have to see how this works out first, do you want to marry Sherri, you know it may take more than that to get her to marry you, I mean you have to ask, and of course she has to say yes."

Tony then got an evil look on his face, then he said," You know we should ask those capes to the wedding, it would kill them."

John got the same evil look, and replied," That would be good, but then who'd keep them from killing my bride, no, I think it maybe better not inviting them, but good thought, I think we should tread carefully on this."

Paul then came in, and said," That would be a good thought, they already tried to recruit me, I still believe in this experiment though, so I said no, and lucky you man, your tying the knot, and to a looker, you'll be the envy to all the older gent's."

" I didn't even think of that, man this could be good learning tool, Marion come here for a minute."

She ran into the room and asked," What do you need?"

" Does this city have a soldiers street or something?"

Marion then asked," Yes why ?"

John then smiled," Oh, just a little outing, go with Bob and help him get his truck, take Naomi with you, then go get your car, this will be good, some fun, and if were lucky maybe dinner."

Marion looked confused, but she left with Bob, John then turned to Tony, and asked," Did you find out if anyone else has a car?"

" Why yes, how'd you know?"

" Well if anyone spoke there mind it would most likely be you, or almost anyone in my car, so you were the only one to ask. And your the most likely one who knows how to drive it, take them and get it, here use my car." John then threw him the keys, then continued," We drive in style tonight, the wedding party is going to party tonight, now go, everyone put on your Sunday best, were going in style, we'll show all those stuffed shirts we know how to party."

Everyone left out of the room, in moments John had his hew clothes on, Alice came in sporting a new ring, so John said," Lets make this right."

He took her new ring off, got on one knee, then placed it on her ring finger, she then gave him the other ring, and he said," I think I have to give this to Andy."

" Oh, is he going to be your best man?"

" No, the ring barrier, man I didn't think of that who do you think I should ask?"

She thought for a moment then came back with," It's for the kids, so I think you should ask Paul."

John smiled," Baby you really are a living doll, that's perfect, yes I'll ask him, I told Bob we'll do our own vows, this will be our per-party, not our wedding party, this will give you and I time to think of some real good vows. What we do is unprecedented, it'll make other vampires feel, well uncomfortable, so we can only invite the present family, but I think it'll be nice, lets say we tell our vows tomorrow, is that o,k, with you?"

He then walked to the door, and said loudly," Not our Sunday best, no something that shows our true nature, we party down tonight."

He then said, only so she could hear," And you should wear that dark red number, give me that shirt that matches."

She gave it to him, he pulled it over his head, placed his coat on, then he turned and asked," How do I look?"

" Like the Demon Lord, Dreamia keeps calling you that."

John smiled, and said," Man go to Anna's room, have her show you in her special mirror, your showing our true nature for sure, a vision of the a dark queen."

He then turned and went to the kitchen, as he got to the kitchen Dreamia was already there, she wore a white dress, that was so tight it showed every piercing she had. Her accessories were feathers in her hair, a red belt, green bracelets, and a purple ribbon around her neck, it was a strange look, but it fit her type to a tee, he thought how'd she knew, but then realized, she probably knew last night.

So he asked," Are you ready to show these kids our true nature, it may take the new kids, by surprise, so we have to be prepared."

" It is good to show real demon nature, but we must start slowly, maybe the good kids first."

" Good idea, Anna, Sherri, and, OH, lets give them Naomi, good plan?"

" Good plan... Ah, I feel my young one coming."

John turned and looked out the little window, Tony pulled in first, then Paul, and Andy with a VW micro bus, then John said," Oh man, a hippy mobile, that's perfect, do you know how many kids we can carry in that thing. And Bob's truck, it's a flat bed, that's really perfect, we can transport things we find for the house."

John nodded his head in pleasure, Dreamia then said," This was a gift for us."

She handed him a cooler, it had a note on it, it read; this is from Gytious, we still haven't found the haven, but I left a little present for my thanks. Love the new princess, **Veronica****. **

John's smile got wider, and he said," I think things are coming together, and I think we have a friend in this Veronica, we'll only take the cars, leave the rest here, well maybe we'll take the hippy mobile, but the jeep and the truck stays here."

Then John opened the cooler, it was full of blood, with three black blood packs on top, he took the cooler and placed it in the refrigerator, as Tony and the others hit the door, John then said," You three go get ready, are you ready to have some fun tonight?"

Andy jumped up and gave John a high five, he then ran out of the room, in moments Marion's compact car drove in, with Naomi on her tail, as they got into the kitchen, he only had to repeat himself to Marion, and Bob, Naomi was already, so John asked," How'd you..."

Naomi cut him off with," If you talk to Dreamia every once in awhile, you can find out the darn-dist things."

John looked done at the floor, and replied," I'm sorry Dreamia, I may not have been paying enough attention to you, but you know your important to all of us, don't you?"

Dreamia then smiled, and said," Go to the cars must we, and let my young one take care of me, he knows."

" O.K. lets go."

They got outside, so John turned to Naomi, and said," Drive the hippy mobile tonight, Marion will take Bob, Andy, and Dreamia, I'll take Alice, and..."

Naomi then cut him off again with," I'll take the rest, the newly weds need to be by there selves, don't you agree Dreamia?"

Dreamia then nodded her head in agreement, so Naomi continued," Besides, you've opened my eye's, I saw this experiment as a mistake, but now I,m not that sure anymore. And the wedding is so new, man I,m beside myself with excitement, we are making vampire history, we'll change all vampire society to our way of thinking, I don't think even those old farts will be able to resist this."

John could feel it to, yes the shift in vampire society has changed, he then said," When I was in L.A. They tried to change things, but I knew it was just more of the same, now I know, it was a good idea, they didn't go far enough, were like the new rock stars, there's only thing that makes me nervous. Well all the changes in society were for the better, but the ones who led the way, were all killed, I really don't want that to happen."

" Look at Monterrey, yes some of them died, but it truly changed everything, and there are some good people still alive, your worrying for nothing, here the kids come lets put on a good face, after all, it's your and Alice's day, we can worry about that later on."

John smiled as he saw Alice, so he said," Marion you lead the way, Bob, and Andy go with her, Alice your limo awaits."

They got into the cars, Alice sat right next to John, and whispered," Anyone else?"

" A special gift from Naomi and the other kids, it's just you and me baby."

They all puled out, the drive only took about fifteen minutes, John was surprised about how easy it was to get around in this city, everyplace they went seemed to only take fifteen minutes. John then got out of his car, he turned and helped Alice out, as soon as she was on her feet, he planted a kiss on her lips, and then said," This is a hard lesson, lets take a stroll down the avenue, Naomi you will take the first group, Anna, and Sherri you'll go with her. Sammy, and Alice you'll have to watch close, now wheres the closes strip club?"

Marion then directed them to an area, it only took seconds when four guy's came out so John said," Cibilia you join them, make sure this is their lucky day, now go and remember you never have to drain them."

Alice then ashed," What are they doing?"

" A lesson they already had to learn, this life is sometimes cruel, but we can make it so some mothers don't have to cry tonight, now watch closely."

The group walked up, every line that was spoken they laughed at, it only took seconds, they had the group separated fare enough, Naomi was the first to bite, but the rest of the girls followed suit, Alice looked at John with horror. He then turned her head, and whispered," There not going to kill them, it's our way of getting a free meal, you never have to drain them, and see Naomi she's licking the wound, she bit her lip first so she could heal them, this makes it so they won't bleed out."

John could feel the relief, as her body relax, then he whispered," Your going to go with Marion, and Tony next, don't worry if your afraid, we were all scared the first time, but when it happens, it'll come naturally, like you've been doing this all your life, but before you go, we have show you the other way. Bert, Andy, and Paul go sneak around, but make sure we can see you before you strike, the newbies need to see."

Paul, and Bert immediately went into the shadows, Andy saluted, then just disappeared, they see two strippers come out the back. Bert was the first to strike, then Paul bit the other lady, she looked as if see really didn't evan notice Bert sucking on the first woman, then Andy came flying out the back door, it was the bouncer, he said some crude words, the door closed and Andy then pounced.

John then said," See how easy it is, and they'll never remember what hit them, at first this might not look like fun, but can you imagine all the different ways you can strike, and that's were the fun comes in, it's almost like a game, Now it's not like playing a game like life or something, but it's a real game vampires love, so do you two think you can play?"

Alice, and Sammy both nodded there heads, so John continued," Marion, you keep Alice close, and make sure you stop her the first time, sometime we get over zealous, so if Marion rips you from your first strike, don't worry she's helping you, after all you don't want to give in to that little beast we have inside us, now go."

He then turned to Sammy, and said," Go with Bob, Naomi keep an eye on them, Dreamia, and I haven't fed yet, meet at the cars in twenty minutes, now lets go Dreamia."

They walked just out of sight of the others, when they happened upon a man who was all by himself, John then said," Come daughter, maybe this man can show us wear we are."

John pulled out the map he had from the mission before, and continued," A can you please show us where we are on this map."

The man then said," Why yes, I'm new to the area to, but I got a general idea where everything is, your right here, you two really don't look like each other."

" Yes, her mother was my girlfriend, we got jumped, she's in the hospital, we don't have any money, so were staying in our car, we got lost, and now were trying to find it, she's beside herself with grief."

The man pulled out forty dollars, and said," Here at least you can stay the night in a hotel."

Dreamia then said," This one has a pure heart, Dreamia just can't, not to good heart-ed one."

The man then asked," What do you mean?"

John then came back with," Man your pureness just saved you, well thanks, here's your money back, we can't do this to a good man like you, we'll just go back to our car now."

The man looked curious at the two, and said," Well I heard of a place called the Jesus House, if you won't take my money, I'm sure they'll take you in."

John then smiled without showing his teeth, and replied," Yes, we'll go there, thank you."

The man then said," Well I have to get back to the base, it was good talking to you, by Dreamia."

Dreamia gave a big wave back to him, then they turned, and walked off. But as they only got a few feet, John could hear something going on behind him, so he turned, there was three thugs attacking the man. John then showed all his teeth, and said," It's show time Dreamia."

John used all his speed, and snapped the neck of the man who just clubed the first man over the head, another man tried to stick John with a knife, but Dreamia was on him and sucking his blood, the third thug turned, and tried to run. John only allowed him to get three steps, he then turned and saw the first man trying to get up, John moved quick, put the man in between him and Dreamia, he then picked him up, so he'd face John.

John then said," Are you alright, we saw those thugs come out of no where, we tried to stop them, but they were to quick."

John dusted him off carefully, making sure he never really touched his skin, and every time he try to see what Dreamia was doing, John would grab his collar as if straightening out his coat. Dreamia allowed the thug to hit the ground, she had blood going down her chin, so John reach in his pocket and yes there was a handkerchief, he threw it to Dreamia, and said," Wipe your chin dear your drooling."

She took it and wiped her chin, then she moved behind John, and put on a shy act, the man then said," Thanks be to God you were here, I think I'd be dead if it wasn't for you two, here it not much, but you really have to take it."

The man then forced it into John's hand, the man drew his hand back when he realized how cold John's hand was, but John came back with," Man isn't it a cold night, and if you insist then I guess I could."

John could see the relief in the mans face, so continued," Go back to the base, this place isn't a good place for a good man like you, and for the love of God be careful."

The man nodded his head, and turned an left in a hurry, John then said," I think we've worn out our welcome, lets go back to the cars."

John and Dreamia walked slowly back th the car, Dreamia reached over and grabbed John's hand, John then said," Don't let Andy see you doing that, man he's got it bad for you, about what just happened, don't tell the kids, we wouldn't want them thinking we've gone soft, we still need them to think were still the stone cold killers, they grew to love."

Dreamia then replied," Demon Lord's secret is locked up in Dreamia's recesses."

She then leaned in and gave John a kiss on the cheek, they then walked all the way to the cars in silence, John could see the kids in the distance, he let go of Dreamia's hand, and said," We have a great secret, this will go to our graves, now it's show time."

He then walked straight over to Marion, then he asked," Well how did she do?"

Marion then replied," I didn't think she was going to bite, but then like clock work she grabbed hold, and it was as if she'd done it all her life."

" Very good..."

Marion then cut him off, with," But why me, I mean she's yours, I couldn't see why you'd entrust her to me."

" I've got a real soft spot for her, she needed someone who wouldn't let there emotions get in the way, and I sired you, I knew you wouldn't let me down, so I guess were done, what do you want to do now?"

Dreamia then jumped up and down, saying," Dance, dance, dream of a tangle."

John smiled, then Alice said," That's perfect, we can go to a club and dance the night away."

John touched her face, and said," We don't have any money for the cover charge. but that was..."

Dreamia then grabbed John's hand, and pull it up to his face, John saw the green coming out the edge, his eye's opened up wide, and said," Oh, I forgot."

He then open it, there must have been, two or three hundred dollars in it, John then said," That man just gave us our dance night, Marion, and Sherri is there a place we can dance for this?"

Marion then said," I don't know..."

Sherri cut her off," The ball room, it's not fancy, but they play music the kids will like."

John then said," Well I guess it's to the Ball Room then, Lets go."

They then got into there cars, and drove to it, it took a little longer than the normal, but when they arrived, John could see the place was jumping, as all the kids were getting out, John made a visual inspection, good no blood. He then pointed to the front door, and all the kids ran to the front door, Andy then came back, and said," They won't let us in, they say were to young."

John then moved to the door, looked at the doorman, and said," Not even if their part of the wedding party?"

The doorman then said," Well that's different, they can't drink, but your party gets in for the sum of two hundred bucks, all I have to see is the wedding certificate."

" Sherri, you show him the wedding certificate."

Sherri then walked over to the doorman, she knew this was a test so she said," Here it is."

She opened a empty hand, the doorman looked closely, then replied," Well everything seems to be in order, just give the money to the matron inside the door, then she'll seat you at a V.I.P. table."

John walked in and said, to a lady at the front door," The doorman said to give this to you."

She then asked," Two hundred dollars, a special party, whats the occasion?"

" Wedding party, we have fourteen, but some are under age, after all we wouldn't want to break the law."

The lady smiled, and said," Just follow me."

The whole group walked in as if they owned the place, John then just got seated, when an announcement came over a loud speaker," We have a special treat, will the bride and groom please step forward."

John then got up, and helped Alice to her feet, he walked her to the middle of the dance floor, he grabbed her by the waist and said," Will you dance with me?"

She nodded her head in agreement, then a slow song started to play, he started to turn her around the dance floor, but the song wasn't really a slow one, it started to break out in a heavy beat. John knew how to waltz, so he figured he just sit this one out.

When John turned his head he could see all the girls with there arms folded, and looking real mad, John then thought, well I could just speed it up, he held Alice even tighter, and whispered in her ear," Hold tight, I'm taking you for a real spin."

They started to whirl around the dance floor, and had only made two circuits when they were interrupted, by Bob and Marion, Bob then asked," May I have this dance."

John replied," Sure, but I think we'll look a little fun, oh you mean her. Marion does that mean you don't have a dance partner?"

Marion then touched her finger to her mouth and replied," Why yes, dear sir. We can trip the life fantastic."

John grabbed Marion, as Bob did the same, with Alice, it didn't take long before he had danced with every girl in there group, Naomi, and Anna even showed him some new moves, Dreamia waited till last, John danced with her till they danced a full song. He then kissed her on the cheek, and whispered into her ear," This was a great idea, do you know how long it's been since I've had this much fun?"

He then leaned back, and said loudly so all the kids could hear," Baby your the greatest."

John knew all the rest of the kids would think it was for Alice, but he also knew Dreamia would know it was really for her. John then moved to Alice, took her by the hand, and said," I'm getting tired, lets just sit down."

She nodded her head, so they moved to the table, he leaned over to her, and kissed her on the neck, with this a voice spoke up," The princess wants a word."

John looked to the man, he was a tall man, he looked that of an athlete, John then stood up, the man moved to show her at a table with five others, John helped up Alice, he then whispered to her," We walk to them as if we own this place."

Alice then grabbed John's hand, they moved to the table letting everyone now how proud they were, in moments Tony, and Naomi were by there sides, they moved an the crowd parted in front of them, the bouncer was there in seconds. Paul moved in and said," Don't worry there old friends."

And with a wave of his hand the bouncer said," Oh ok, but no funny stuff or you'll have me to deal with."

Then the bouncer turned, and walked off, as they got to the table, Naomi said," Veronica has you on her leash, I thought you were your own man Lois?"

Lois then replied," No one has my leash Naomi, Gytious asked me for one of the favors I owe him."

John then sat down, and said," I see you've been busy, are these your new children?"

Veronica then replied," No, Only these two are mine, meat David, and the one giving you dirty looks, that's Sarah. A dear if he wanted to you'd already be dust, now sit down and shut up, how did you get all these kids into the club?"

John then said, with a smile," Wedding party, and are the others from Gytious?"

She then smiled back, and replied," No, mut vamps who have seen the light, I told them we except all of our kind and they've excepted me, you already know William, your are a hard vampire to find, I had to use Lois to find all of you, I have news, but were attracting the wrong kind of attention."

John locked and saw all his kids standing around, he then said," Don't worry, this is a crowded place, she won't do anything. Go sit down, Dreamia keep an eye on them, I'll fill you all in at the house, Naomi, Tony, and I can handle this."

So all the kids went to the table, but Alice remained, so John leaned over and whispered," I'm sorry my love, but this includes you also, remember I do this for you."

As she got far enough away, he then asked," Whats the poop?"

Veronica then said," We haven't found the haven yet, but these two were with five others, they saw how fast we dispatched there friends, and have seen the light, they didn't know where the haven was at, but we should be looking somewhere around the railroad tracks, that's where we found them. It seems they wanted to be close to some mut vamps, that had lost all there sires, there's also something big up, it all seems to have started when your blew up one of there safe houses."

John smiled, then said," It warms my cold dead heart, we really may have done some good here. Veronica, you might not have the time, but I'd like to invite you to a little celebration, the kids and I are putting on tomorrow, say about eightish, what do you think?"

Veronica just smiled, then got up and walked out of the club, John and the others went back to the table, and said," It's time to go home, that was good news."

Alice's face went blank, as she said," Oh, they found the haven, didn't they?"

John then smiled, and replied," No, and that's the good news, we can go on with the wedding, are you all ready for some more training now."

They all jumped up and moved to the door with a new found will. Tony stayed behind and asked," Why did you ask her to the wedding, won't she be pissed off?"

" There's an old saying, you don't hide what you want to hide, but in plain sight."

" That might be the smartest, or the dumbest thing I ever heard, I guess we'll see at the wedding, will you need my help in anything at all."

John then said, with a surprised look on his face," Well I thought, you were, I mean you would be the last person who wanted to help, but yes I could us your help, you see I'm no good at writing this stuff, and I told Alice we'd write are own vows without thinking."

" And now you need old Tony to help with the romantic stuff, well as you pointed out to everyone, that's my specialty, and I have no value past this."

John looked at Tony, he never realized that he hit a nerve, so he said," If you want to talk I'll be there for you man, you can ride in our car."

" No, this is your time, maybe at the house when we get back, and maybe we could include Paul also, we've both been talking, and we do think we need to clear the air. But for now we are here for you man, you didn't expect this did you?"

John saw that his car was covered with toilet paper and shaving cream, John gave a loud laugh, then said in a loud voice," When did you guy's find the time, shit we have to go home, but if we didn't, I'd drive around town showing this paint design off, Ha. Ha. Ha."

They made it out of the dance hall, and back to the house, John had slotted four hours to train, at the end of training they all met in the kitchen. John then said," I want to do this right," he looked at Tony as if he was trying to burn a hole in him," So if one of you would please offer there room up as a place I could sleep tonight, he and I could sleep in that room, and there better half could sleep with Alice."

John waited for Tony to answer, but it was Cibilia who answered first," You could take our room, I mean if it's alright with you Tony?"

It was then that Tony caught John's stare, so he replied," A no problem, I'll share my room with John."

" That's good, I should probably have help with my vows, and who better than Tony, I mean it'll still be my words, but Tony can help me refine my words, I was never really that good at writing, a Anna could I barrow Paul to get me my clothes, he'll only be a little while. Hey maybe you and Cibilia can help Alice with her dress, I mean we vamps don't have weddings, so I don't think you'll find a wedding dress, but maybe something fitting. And send me my black suit, if there was a white shirt with a red tie that would be great, we'll be dressed to the nines tomorrow, oh and have you picked your brides maid yet?"

Alice then replied," Yes, but I haven't asked her yet, Marion will you do me the honors?"

Marion smiled, then replied," Well I have to think about it, let see, well, yes."

Everyone had a laugh, then John came back with," Well I guess thats it, is there any other questions?"

Alice came in with," Is it true you invited Veronica?"

John laughed real loud, then replied," Yes, but she's a cape, I don't really think they like party's, could you imagine her face if she could be there tomorrow, it would be so worth it, man I think you kids are starting to rub off on me, it was stupid, but I couldn't resist."

Naomi then said," So you don't think she'll show up, well all I've got to say about it, is when you least expect it, and you know what that means, I hope your right. Oh and I'm sorry to have been the one to tell her, it just slipped out during training."

John then said," Water under the bridge, you guy's are changing me, in my old life I would have showed Naomi her own heart, you now have a gentler John, o.k. lets hit the hay."

Everyone got up and did what they were told, John and Tony got in his room, then Tony asked," So let me see what you have?"

" Not yet, lets get to the main reason why I'm here, you wanted to talk, yes I need help, but I think this is as important, so spill it."

" Oh yes, Paul and I don't think were getting a fair shake, you talk to us as if all were good for is our special abilities, yes, were good at what we can do, but could you at least give us a little respect."

" You see in my life, all the respect from your kind, I got was how efficient I could kill something, and so all I showed them was the same contempt, you know old ways die hard. I won't say it'll be any better, but I can give it a try, besides you have shown yourself as a trust worthy vamp, so I'll give it a better than half ass try, you and Paul deserve as much."

Paul then asked, as he was entering the room," Why do we deserve as much?"

" Tony told me of both of your concerns, and I'm really sorry Paul, I didn't know I was doing that to you guy's, you deserve better from me."

" Well good, but I didn't think we were going to talk to him till after the wedding."

Tony started to say something, but John spoke up first," No, it is alright, you might have forgotten if you waited, as Naomi always says, it's not good to have bad feelings in a house so close, or was that Dreamia, I can't remember."

Paul then said," We couldn't find a white shirt, will this black one do, I mean Alice picked it out and everything, she did find a white tie, and I think you'll look dapper in it."

John looked at the tie, then said," Oh man, it's a bow tie, I never tied one before, do either of you know how to tie one?"

Tony then replied," Give it to me, I'm glad we had this little talk, I was getting a little peeved, man maybe Alice is wearing off on me, that should have been damned, not peeved, or something man I don't what is happening to us John."

They all had a good laugh, then Tony said," Now back to your vows."

John then said," I only needed you for the meeting Paul, if you want you can go back to Anna."

Paul came back with," A no, you see in all the excitement, you didn't notice all the girls go into Alice's room, man you are changing, maybe we should get a new teacher."

Tony, and Paul looked at one another, then laughed, John saw the humor, and started to laugh, Paul pulled out a note pad, and said," Now we get serious."

From the door came a voice," Can I help, I'm real lonely in my room by myself."

They turned there heads, it was Sammy, with Bob looking over his shoulder, so John then replied," Sure we can get all the male support in the house, but lets not make this a normal thing, that's all we need is to have an enemy find us in the same room, and except for Tony and I, you all have honey's to get back to."

Bob jumped in with," You could start with what struck you the most about her at first, you know her beauty, her hair, or something like that."

John started to write things down, Then Paul said," Yes and how you could never love anyone else."

Then Tony said," And how all days of your unlife were all a prelude to this one encounter."

But Sammy said it best," Tell her how her pure beauty never effect the world as hers, how she was all you could see after all you had seen, the death and destruction, and in one of so much purity never shined so bright. It was all you could do to see her in this life, and if you had away to change things you would, if I'd met you before I'd gone to the ends of the world to show her you cared. But we are forced on this journey of unlife together, and how if you had never known her, you'd probably be alone and dead, she saved you from a life of misery, and how you owe it all to Tony's bad judgment. In a way it was my good fortune, and in this life of so much ugliness, she was the shinning beacon."

John then said," This is good stuff, were you a poet in your normal life."

Tony then said," No, I think he's talking from his love, you had it bad for her didn't you?"

John looked up and saw the tears coming from Sammy's eye's, then he said," Man, I'm sorry, maybe you should be marrying her, I mean my life is as I said, only death and destruction, what can I offer her?"

Sammy then replied," The love I never could, I mean I loved her, but after my two daughters and wife, man I'm damaged goods, I could never have offered anything you two have, she needed someone who would only experience love for the first time. I give her to you with the proud feeling that you really love her, but if you ever hurt her, I don't know how, but I'd try to find a way to kill you."

John walked over to Sammy, then said," If there's a way I could do it myself, you know I'd do the same, does someone have a tissue or something, man you have Marion, she'll show you the same I feel for Alice, and man she's a looker anyways, and I sired her so you know I feel the same way about her."

Tony then handed Sammy a couple of tissues, and said," Yeah man, we all feel the same way about the ones we sired, but I have a question about that, why did you make us sleep with the ones we bonded with?"

John looked around the room and saw there was a general confusion, so he replied," Well when the blood mixes, you get a bond with the one you've bonded with, I did this so you'd protect the other, if they should die you'll know what I'm talking about, I had a person I bonded with say, it was like being torn apart. But did I listen, no, and when she was ripped away from me, we almost ate it all together, the pain is unimaginable, I went to my knees, but he thought he had me, and it was his over confidence that gave me the time to dust him. I guess if I'd made that clear, you wouldn't have asked, so I'm sorry in my mistake, but now you now, the only ones that aren't bonded are Marion and Sammy."

Sammy then said," Not really, Marion finally invited me into her bed, things got hot and heavy, and at the end she told me we were bonded, she started with a bite, and I only felt it was only right to follow suit, she told me that's how we, I mean vampires bond."

John looked at Sammy and said," Well then I guess I was wrong were all in the same boat, were a real group aren't we Tony?"

Tony came back with," You got that right."

" Well lets get some sleep, we got a great day tomorrow, and it may prove to be interesting."

Tony then asked," It's what Naomi said, isn't it?"

" Yes, I should have known better than to invite Veronica, in my life when everything seems to be going the right way, that's when it gets worse, Naomi knows this, and gave me a gentle reminder."

Bob then said," I wonder if Dreamia, and Andy foreseen tomorrow, but if they did, wouldn't they have said something?"

" Well, yes and no, if they foreseen it and saw no way out, they would have felt that it was best not to mess with fate, you saw what happened at the vote, Dreamia wouldn't vote because she knew you all needed my input. And Andy is learning his lessons well, he may feel he doesn't have the right, or maybe he's the only one, no, she's real powerful, she's called every shot right so far, so we'll just say he knows he can't change anything."

" Your not kidding did you see the way he just appeared in our last battle, it was just as if he was channeling her, and Tony the way you taught him to us that machine gun, he did you proud."

Tony then said," I showed him how to us it, but the final results are never mine, it's always yours, we really have never had a proper shooting range, so that technique, yeah it was all him."

Paul then said," Yeah, I know how to use a gun, but it took a few shots for me to find the mark, but when I did I made them pay, Tony thou, you were hitting so many, I didn't know a rifle could be fired so fast."

" That wasn't all me."

John then said," Yes, I knew his guards would be good, but I didn't even know they'd be that good."

Bob then said," You mean all that fire was from Gytious guards, man they are good."

" Yes, but we can discuss the merits of long range fire later, and you all know what I'm about to say, right?"

They all took the hint, and left the room and went to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

A day in the life, A vampire chronicle; By Thomas G. Arndt

Day 10

John woke up early again, but this was going to be a great day, he sat down and finished his vows, he had to make them his own, it only took about an hour. He was joined by Bob, he wore something out of the dark ages, John thought it was just right for a vampire wedding, he allowed Bob to see his vows, Bob then said," Man these are good, she's a lucky woman, and I get to be the lucky one who joins you guy's together. I'm honored."

He then bowed and left the room, Paul came in he sat across from John, then asked," Well are you ready for the plunge, it's a big thing for someone sixty five years old."

John replied," Well I guess, I have butterflies, but they say that would be expected of all new grooms. You know to stand to my right, right?"

" Yeah man, and did I tell you how honored I am to be your right hand man. This'll be great man, all of us against the world, we can do anything."

" Don't let this make you think we are the greatest, no, we are just a cog, in this thing called unlife, we all can be dusted, just like the next vampire. But it does feel good, doing something so unprecedented, I wish Gytious could see this, it may be new, but even he would probably see the good in it."

Tony had come into the room, and said," Be careful what you wish for, as we talked about last night, know it has a way to bite you in you ass."

John smiled, and said," Go tell Alice we start at eight, and make sure all the kids are wearing something that would be correct for a wedding, well a least a vampire wedding."

Tony grabbed two blood packs, then replied," I'm already on it, Alice, and Cibilia stayed up all night getting ready, these are for them, I guess the question is are you ready?"

John nodded his head yes, then Paul replied," Wedding day blues, I'll help him threw it, just make sure everyone is ready." John then said," Man, I'm really counting on you Tony, make it come off without a hitch." Tony then replied," No problem, I got this."

Bert then entered the room, so John asked him," Will you and Naomi make a clean sweep of the area?"

Bert then replied," Of course, Naomi sent me down to get ready, but she did ask me to ask you, it's alright if we show up in are combat gear?"

" Yes, you guy's are really doing us a great service, after all, we really don't want any nasties to show up." John then turned to Paul, and asked," Can you ask Sammy to come down here?"

Paul then replied," I'm on it."

Paul left the room, just as Andy came in, he was wearing something that look like it came straight out of the sixties. So he had to ask," Dreamia dressed you didn't she?"

Andy looked surprised, and asked," Yes, how could you tell?"

John then smiled, and replied," I don't think a kid of your age, would ever put on something like that, unless he had to, and as I've always said, it's better for them to dress us, than it is if we had."

Andy grabbed his collar, and said," I look good don't I?"

" I think you look, oh what is it, oh yeah phat, is that the right word?"

Bert then laughed, and said," You got it pops, well I'm off."

Andy then asked," Wheres he off to?"

John replied," There off, I mean Naomi and Bert are making sure we don't have any surprises, we want this to go off without a hitch."

" Good idea, do you think they'll need help?"

Naomi then walked into the room, and answered Andy," No, I think we can handle it, besides if you get those new clothes dirty, you'll never hear the end of it from Dreamia."

She was out the back door almost as quick, Bert was not long behind her, he only stopped long enough to give John and Andy a smile. Some music started to play, so Andy came back with," That's my cue, I have to go to the door now, Bert told me to make sure everyone was seated, but what do I do after that?"

John then asked," Do you have the treasure?"

Andy pulled the ring out of his pocket, so John then said," You sit down, and when Bob says, the ring, you get up, come behind me, and give it to me."

Andy then replied," Great, I better get in there before Dreamia sends a search party," so he got up, and left.

Sammy, and Paul came into the room a few minutes later, then asked," Is this private, or can anyone sit in?"

John then replied," Sure, I only want Sammy to read my vows, after all it's his right. As the man I think should give Alice away, you think your up to it?"

Sammy gave John a big smile, then replied," You bet ya'"

" You'll have to ask Alice if it's alright, but I really don't think she'll mind, now here read this as you go up to ask, but don't let her see them, I don't think it's bad luck, but we don't want to take any chances."

Sammy then said, as he was leaving the room," You have my trust, and I'll try to make this fast."

" Meet us in the room, so you can give them back to me. Now Paul, I'm not sure, but I think it's show time."

Paul stopped John, and as he straightened John's tie, he said," What would you do without us kids to help you old farts."

" I don't know what I'd do without any of you, you all have grown on me."

John then thought, yes, it would be a cry if any of them would die, maybe I could just leave them at home when we find that haven, yeah that would go over real good worth Veronica, stop thinking these negative thoughts John, it's your wedding day, man that is strange to hear coming from a vampire. Paul then broke John's thoughts with," A penny for your thoughts."

John then smiled, and replied," It was nothing, just letting Alice prance thru my thoughts."

" Yeah, and I bet wearing nothing but a smile."

" No, but that's a good thought, you do know this is her wedding day don't you?"

Paul look down at the floor, and replied," I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything by it, but I heard it was all her idea."

John then smiled again, and said," Yes, it always is, but when she said it, I could have nipped it in the ass, I think part of me wanted it also, so please be kind, oh you do know that the best man has to give a toast?"

" I do know. lets get in there, I'll try to come up with something during the ceremony."

So they both left the kitchen, and were in the council room in seconds. As they got to the room, it was only lite with about ten candles, it barely illuminated the room. John saw a black banner on the wall, he felt as if he were a king as he walking down the isle, Bob was at the front, in his robes, with the black and the small amounts of red that showed threw the small amount of light, made him look almost look as a wizard of old.

John approached the place where Bob was standing, he recognized the symbol on the banner, he leaned to Bob and said," How appropriate, where did you find that banner?"

Bob then replied," It was hanging right next to the robe, so you approve."

With a smile John said," Yes, with all my cold dead heart."

John then turned to except his bride, it was only moments, Dreamia then hit a button on the recorder, it was the wedding march, but a dark version of it. Sammy started down the isle with Alice, she was a vision in black, there was a glimpse of silver, they moved almost without effort, it was almost as a dream, they approach the setting, Sammy then laced her hand in John's.

With his other hand he gave John his vows, then he leaned over and said," Very well done, I think there may be a poet in you, she's all your's, I feel I leave her in real good hands."

John then turned and Bob then said," If there is anyone who objects to this joining, speak now or be damned forever."

No one stood up, so Bob continued," In all that is unholy we guide these two into unholy matrimony, it is your will to be wed, and as the judge in all this I now say, John will you please tell us why you feel this is what will be."

John then started with," I in my life have never known love, that is until I met you, I feel I don't deserve you. Your beauty is as pure light that hasn't ever been seen in the land, all the death and destruction I've seen, you brought me back to my humanity, you shinned threw all that, and now all I see is the possibilities. If I'd met you in my true life I would have made sure you were not placed into this life, of all the children, you are the least deserving of this one, and in my unlife I'll protect from all the damned of this one unlife. We live our lives in the darkness, and your beauty needs to be seen in the light, your warm tender caring for all, even after you were placed in this unlife without your choice is all I can see now, I take you as my bride, and until eternity I'll be yours, this is my pledge to you, were ever our trails lead us we'll walk it together. I am yours eternally,and will you be mine as well as eternity, for this is now my wish."

Bob then turned, and said," And now you Alice."

So Alice started," In all my life all I knew was the pain of destruction, first my youth at twelve, then I joined the sisterhood, it kept me from things I wanted to do, and then at twenty two. My little sister took her own life, as what destroyed my life also came after her, she was so pure, and I could do nothing, I thought all my life was to be one pain after another, then the means of my early pain died. The sisterhood let me go to his funeral, but I found nothing but happiness in this, they told me this was wrong, and I would only find relief in his forgiveness, as I walked my life, I could see goodness in every part of peoples lives, even Sammy here. But the stain stayed in my own, it was the death of my Mother superior, I could not see any good in it, now I know it was Shovelhead's, and as I started to believe that something was changing in me. I had no idea that the first night, when Bob saved me was my release into a new life, but it was clear that it wasn't going to happen in the sisterhood, so my decision was complete, and it was fate when I left the priory. I believe if I hadn't made my decision that night, I would have never walked into this unlife, I would have past into oblivion without knowing it, then something happened, I started to see things with a clear eye. As we walk this awful unlife, we can do evil, or we can try to do good, in all we do, we do for the greater good, human and vampire alike, but there was something still missing, and in one night it all changed. You shared with me something that only a true lover of us, humans, and vampires alike, if you could love us so much, than you were the man for me, you can say I knew we were created to be one in the same. I for the love of our humanity, and you for the love of all else, but you already knew this, on Marion's mistake, you could have set the record straight, you chose not to, and that made me happy, from that point on we were destined to be together. In this I pleadge my life, and my unlife to the end of all time, as you've said, if one of your children should die, you wouldn't know what you'd do, and I say, I'd die a living death so yes, I'm yours for eternity, and I except this unlife as it is."

Bob then came in with," The ring?"

Andy took one step forward, and gave it to John, then Bob continued," John say, with this ring I thee wed?"

John then repeated what Bob had said, then Bob continued," As the power of my office I now pronounce you both husband and wife, you two can now kiss, and it's about time, a who are you?"

Every head turned to see a man who wasn't there a few minutes ago, the man stood up and replied," My name is Thomas, as to who I am who may I say are you, and could you introduce me to the others?"

Bob stood as if he'd just seen a ghost, so John said," He's Bob, the elders are Naomi, Dreamia, Tony, and me, oh I'm John, the children from oldest to youngest are Marion, Sherri, Robert you already met, Cibilia, Anna, Bert, Paul, and lastly Andy, oh my god I forgot Alice, she's in between Sherri and Bob. Now why have you interrupted our wedding?"

Thomas then replied," I could tell you of my office, but I think Bob already guest from his frozen look, is that true Bob?"

Bob then spoke," If my reading is right, your an ancient, but not any ancient, your my ancient, the beginner of us all."

John's head jerked around straight to the stranger, he then said," By Gytious's way of telling us, he was an ancient, I never met one before, and now I've meet two in one town, there must be something really up if you two are here, so whats the poop?"

Thomas smiled, and replied," That Gytious, no he's powerful, but no ancient, he the prince, and only a prince, we give out power by the office you hold. And as to why I interrupted your wedding, you sleep in one of my houses, I had an interest here with Julius, but as I arrived, you told me he was no more, so I stayed to see if you needed my help, and you didn't, until now, people like Gytious will not understand this. But you've opened a very old practice in our unlives, we stopped this marriage thing a long time ago, it proved nothing but problems, so I will tell you if something happens to you two I can not stop it. And as to if I approve it, well I'm the lone person who voted to keep it, so yes, you have my approval, and with this you'll be protected as long as you reside in my house from..., what do you call them, oh yes capes, outside this house you'll be on your own. An as what my approval gives you, if anyone should ever try to separate you to, then a hunt will be on there head, oh, and John can tell you how bad a hunt was, can't you?"

John looked down to the ground, then said," Yes, and I wouldn't want to put anyone thru that again, I've never had to kill so much, only got out with a shred of my hide."

" Did you ever want to know who called the hunt off, no, it wasn't me, but I know of the elder who did, we both know your worth, it is beyond even what someone like Gytious could even imagine. All someone like him see's is how to use you, but in you there is something so great, it makes the elders tremble, but I've stayed to long. Robert come here I need to tell you something, if you don't mind it's one of our hidden secrets, so I'll whispered it in his ear, by your leave John?"

" I Know that some of your secrets would make the best of us shrink from the knowledge, so yes you have my leave."

Thomas walked over to Bob, Bob leaned down so Thomas wouldn't have to get a box to stand on, a few moments later, Thomas just disappeared into thin air. John then said," No one ever saw him, he exists thru what we don't know, so forget it, and make it well, we only discuss his assistance in present company, AH, I forgot Bob."

John snapped his finger in Bob's ear, Bob came out of it, then John said," Did you hear what I just said, or do I have to repeat myself?"

Bob then replied," Yes, I heard you, where were we, oh yes, I now present you with, mister and misses Johnathan Williamson, we are thankful to this new beginning, and I guess all that can be said now is lets party down."

With this Dreamia started an eight track tape, with the music, everyone started to dance, Naomi passed around some blood packs, and when every hand was filled, Dreamia stopped the music, Paul stepped forward. Clearing his voice, he started his speech," I've know John and Alice as long as all of you so what can I say, well I'll give it a try, I don't know why you picked me, I don't feel were that close, but I have grown a fondness for the both of you. I want to make this short, but what I have to say speaks volumes, when I talked it over with Tony, I think he said it best, we all have a love for John and Alice, and as he said that I thought, maybe if I just stopped, and gave everyone a moment to think of what they love about them, it would speak greater volumes than anything I could say, so here we go."

Paul waited just about a minute, then he spoke again," Here's to the new bride and groom, to John and Alice."

Everyone lifted there blood packs, and repeated what Paul had just said, then Dreamia put the music back on. The party was beginning to wain, when Alice leaned over to John, and whispered," Can we go someplace?"

John then whispered back," Sure, I'll just..."

Alice quickly cut him off, saying," NO! You and me, it's our day and we haven't had just us time."

John moved the hair that had just fallen into Alice's eye, he kissed her on the forehead, she leaned in and said with a touch of anger in her voice," You only see me as one of the kids, it's as if you only did this for them, is there anything for me?"

John then move from her forehead and planted a kiss right on her lips, then he whispered into her ear," You'd never see me do that with Bob, but your right we do need some time for just us, I need to talk to the other elders, when I come back I'm all yours."

John then saw Paul, he gestured to him to come over, Paul went right to John, so John then said," You need to dance with Alice, after all your the best man."

Paul moved to Alice, then said," You might want to watch my feet, I'm not very good at this yet."

He then twirled off, so John stood up, and walked over to Naomi, he then gestured for Tony and Dreamia to come over, as they approached, he turned to Naomi, and said," They need some real training, I figure you sneak up on them Naomi, as there dealing with that, Dreamia you pop up behind the one paying the least attention, and get them in the neck. Dreamia, us a magic marker instead of sharpie, Tony wait till they all have regained there composure, then shoot the one who isn't paying attention, then after this, go thru there mistakes, that'd be you Naomi. I'd like to be there, but we, or should I say, the misses and me need some down time if you know what I mean, do any of you have any idea where I should take her?"

Naomi then said," Why don't you ask Sherri, she seems to know all the hot spots."

" That's a good idea, oh, you may want to take some blood with you just in case."

Tony then said," Stop worrying about us we can take care of it, you need to take care of your new bride, you two need to get the hell out of here."

John smiled, then turned to Sherri, he moved directly to her, he started to ask her the question, but was cut off by Anna," You really need to take her someplace special."

John looked at Anna, and said," That's why I'm here, got any idea's?"

Anna's eyes widen as she said," Yes, there's a park, let me think, you go down to the closest main street, turn left, go two street lights turn right, it gets a little confusing, but stay on that road, when you pass the convenience store, start to look to you right, when you see a fountain your there."

Sherri then said," That's a good place, but the parking is all the way on the other side, you can take the next street, and just go around, it's easy to find."

Anna then whispered," There are some gang bangers there, but I don't think they come there any more, since the watch people started to make rounds there."

John gave a great big smile, he then turned, and moved directly to Alice, he then asked Paul," Mind if I cut in Paul?"

Paul presented John with Alice's hand, and replied," Not at all, she's all yours, I think I've stepped on her feet enough for one night."

John leaned in, and whispered," I talked to Anna and Sherri, I think they gave me a good place to go, it's a park, we can call it our park, Anna told me it's watched by a group of those neighborhood watch people, so no interruptions, are you game?"

Alice smiled, then replied," And if that isn't that good, I have an idea."

" This is a surprise, if you have a liking to this other park we'll go there."

" I can show you, but directions is not my best thing, so I'll just show you where to turn, as we get there, is that ok.?"

" Yes, but you'll have to give me fair warning, we don't want to end up in a tree or something."

Alice then nodded her head, so John then said, loudly so everyone could hear over the music," Ok it's time to break up this little shin dig, I've given Naomi and the rest an assignment, you all go with them, we'll join you all later, now lets move."

Everyone got up and moved to the cars, John helped Alice in his, as he got in she got real close to him, he had never allowed anyone to get this close without a purpose, he was right, he was changing, and it was all because of her. He made sure he was the last to leave, Alice whispered to him," Make it to the freeway."

Naomi went straight to the freeway, but as she started to get on, Alice said," No, the other way."

John quickly changed lanes, and got on the freeway going the other way, the sign said,' west' they were only on the free way for a few minutes, when Alice pointed to the sign, it said,' north'. He then drove for about five or six minutes, then she pointed at another sign, he turned off, she then pointed to his left so he followed her directions, she then whispered," Keep your eye's open to the left were almost there."

John saw what looked like a small park, so he pulled in, he parked the car, then asked," Is this it, it looks kinda small."

Alice then replied," Looks can be deceiving, just follow me, you'll see."

Alice got out, then helped John on his path, she grabbed his hand, her grip was so tight, he knew this was something special, they walked up a small trail that emptied out in a large amphitheater, John looked with amazement, but she wasn't finished yet. She lead them over a small bridge, and then into a large garden, there was a stream that separated the two sides, it was then her grip lessened, even he could see the beauty of this place, she let out a sigh, so John asked," Whats wrong?"

" I just remember it being a lot more beautiful."

" Well that probably because you remember it during the day, but it is beautiful, even at night, I don't think I've ever seen anything so beautiful, except present company, I mean your beauty makes everything pale in comparison."

" Well I wanted you to see what one of the most beautiful things in this city."

John moved in close to Alice, and said," If you wanted me to see that, we never really had to leave the house, she stands before me."

" Mister Williamson, comments like that is going ot get you some sugar."

She then planted a kiss right on his lips, she then stick her tongue in his mouth, he felt like a kid again, so he returned the favor, she then bit down, he then said," You little vixen, I'll get you."

She ran to a group of trees, ware John caught her, he wrapped her up until they hit the ground, she was laughing, but he planted a kiss right on his lips, she put her tongue in his mouth, so he now bit down. They were both bleeding from there mouths, he gave a blood soaked smile to her, so she planted a kiss right on his lips, he moved his hand to her private area, then he pealed off her panties.

As he was going to continue, they both heard a noise behind them, she retreated behind a tree, John look the general direction, he saw a man with a flashlight, the man said,"Is there anyone here?"

John's first thought was, not now, then he thought, oh well I'll have to deal with it, so John stepped forward, and said," Were sorry, we didn't know anyone was here."

The man came forward and asked," What the hell are you doing here anyways?"

" We were just married, and the wife wanted to show me this place, we would have come a little earlier, but the in-laws could only come late, we only came to look, we may have gotten a little carried away."

John licked his lips, to hide the blood, but the mans flashlight went right to the panties laying on the ground, so he said," Don't you have a bedroom for that?"

John felt if he was being scolded at school again, but he answered," As I said, we got a little carried away, but we really came to see the garden, we really don't want any trouble, we were only wed today, this is all new to us."

The old man looked at John's face, then said," I'll give you an hour, come to a park in the middle of the night, what were you thinking of?"

Alice came from out from behind the tree, she looked down at the ground, and said," Yes, and he doesn't even get to see it with the sun, were leaving tomorrow on our honeymoon."

The old man then said," Well I may be able to help with that, you'd think you two were vampires or something, I'll be back in an hour, and don't do that here, you know some of us have to work here."

As he passed his flashlight hit her panties several times with it's light, John picked them up, and gave them to her, she stepped behind the tree, as he left, John looked around, he saw a park bench, so as she came out from behind the tree, he directed her to the bench. They sat there for a few minutes, John started to laugh, Alice started to laugh with him, when all the lights came on, they both stopped, in awe of what they saw, he leaned over to Alice, and said," You were right this is very beautiful, still second to you, but very beautiful indeed."

Alice then said," You know what he doesn't know won't hurt him."

" Misses Williamson, you have a dirty mind."

John was careful not to go to deep, because when they get into it vampires have away of loosing all track of time, the hour was up, so he helped Alice of the ground where they ended up again, and said," It's time, we need to leave, maybe we could finish this at home."

" You have a date."

So they walked to the car, when Alice stopped dead in her tracks, John asked," Whats wrong?"

" I've kept an ear out for his heartbeat to come back, but now I hear something funny, it's almost like a heartbeat, but not."

John looked around, and said," Vamps, where are they?"

" That way, and there getting closer to that old man."

" How many?"

" Four, no five, and there moving fast."

" I'll be back in a jiff, get into the car."

John then moved in the general direction, one of the five came out of the bushes, and attacked the old man, John moved fast and snapped the thugs neck, he then turned and moved to another thug, it was over in only moments. John then said," Two of your friends are dead, if you know whats good for you, you'll leave now."

They jumped out of the woods, so John had no choice, he pulled out his Kukri knife, and went after one, the thug was dead in seconds, a fourth tried to get John, but he wasn't fast enough, as he turned to get the other, the thug grabbed Alice who had followed John.

The thug then said," What pretty is this?"

John stopped dead in his tracks, but Alice replied," I'm his pretty."

As her foot caught his knee breaking it, the thug didn't even have time to call out, because John made sure it hit the ground, he smiled at Alice as he was about to say something they heard a grown. Both of them move to the old mans side, John asked," Do you hear his heart, I mean is it still beating?"

" Yes, but it is making a strange sound, almost like a wheezing."

John picked the old man up, and asked." Didn't I see a hospital on the way in?"

Alice looked at the way the old man was looking, but was able to reply," Yes, I'll make sure the way is clear."

" I don't think he can feel much of anything right now, just make sure the car door is open, you'll have to sit next to him."

Then as she was hurrying to the car, she replied," Yes, and do the unthinkable, if he gets to bad."

" Yes, and in one so old, he might not survive, you need to..."

Alice cut him off with," I'm already on it, but does he hear our prayers?"

" It's for some one who is yet not damned, so I'd say yes."

" You know that what he wants, if only I'd seen that before, maybe well that's . . ."

" Go get the car door open, us your special powers, and as soon as I hear it, I'll use mine."

Alice moved like the wind, John could hear the clasp on the door move, so now he turned on his special powers also, he moved up in seconds, Alice was already in the car, so he placed him on her lap. He then jumped in, started the car up and pealed out, his thinking was even if he gets stopped, the cop could help, he ran all stop lights, he pulled into the yellow bricked hospital in moments, the security officer jumped in front of his car, but John was already hitting the brakes. He jumped out of the car, and said," We saw a group of thugs attack this man, it looks as if he's going to die, we need to get him in there."

The security guard helped John carry him in, an intern was there in moments, John turned and said," Honey he's in good hands now, it's our first night of marriage, can we leave?"

The security guard said," NO! You have to talk to the police, but I think he'll make it fast if you tell him that, wait right here, I'll send him in."

The intern then said," We'll take good care of him, I think you can go."

The security then asked," And are you going to be able to answer the officers questions, no, they stay here, now just go sit down, we already called them anyways, there probably already on there way."

John and Alice sat down, John started to look for a way out of this, Alice saw this, so she said," Whats the problem? I kinda want to find out the old mans condition anyways."

John turned, and looked at Alice with desperation in his eye's, then said," It's the police, there paid to see things, I don't think we can hide these from them."

As he pointed at her teeth, then he continued," And if your forced to kill one, you have kill a whole lot more, and with there radios, well lets just say it's almost impossible, we need a way out of here."

Alice then said," Well I think we should at least save the old man, after all he was kind to us, then we get out of here hell or high water, ok?"

John nodded his head, then he said," If anyone asks you, I went to the bathroom, I'll be back in a moment."

John got up went to the bathroom as soon as he cleared the door, he turned on the power, moved to the place where they were keeping the old man, John then moved in, cut his wrist, then allow the blood to drip into the old mans mouth. He stayed only long enough, to be seen, as soon as he was, he turned on the power and left, he made it to the bathroom, then turned around, then slowly walked back to Alice, as he sat down, he turned to say something to Alice, but then he noticed the familiar sight of red and blue flashing lights. So he said," It's show time, follow me."

As he saw the police officer come in, he got up as if he was going to him, as the police officer turned to talk to the nurse, he turned on the juice, he pulled Alice with him, but she caught on so she did the same, they were out at the car in seconds. Did the police officer see them, he didn't know, he jumped in, turned his car over, and went over the curb, he then hit the gas, Alice who barely got into the car, then asked," Why are we in such a hurry?"

John then replied," The guard saw my car, in fact the police officer is probably putting an A. P. B. out on us right now, we got to hope they don't see us before we get home, we need to move as fast as we can, and pray we get there."

" But you said, he doesn't listen to us, what good will it do?"

" Maybe we earned some points helping that old man, and it really couldn't hurt right now, use your best prays."

Alice then started to pray, John knew it probably wouldn't help, but if they could get close he could us some of his old tricks, they were mere blocks from the house when a light hit the car from above, John quickly said," You take the wheel, when I turn into the driveway I'll jump out, just make sure the car doesn't hit the back of the garage, here we are, NOW!"

John jumped out he poured on the power, made it to the garage door, and opened it just before the car would of hit it, Alice slammed on the brakes just before the back of the garage, John then pulled the Door down as the light hit the door. He reached in and turned off the engine just as he heard," Come out with your hands up."

John turned to Alice, and said," They think they have us trapped in the garage, we need to move to the house fast, you go put on your battle clothes, I'm headed to the kitchen, meet me in the council room, lets move."

John moved to the kitchen, he grabbed two blood packs, then grabbed two more just in case, he then moved to the council room, he knew he'd beat Alice, but he didn't know by how much.

He patiently waited, she only took about ten minutes, it seemed like an hour, he knew this was fast, so she did get his meaning, he was about to leave, when she asked," Are we going to fight the police?"

John replied," Not if I can help it. I have to go now, I'll be right back."

John moved quickly, he surprised himself how fast he was able to change, he then moved back to the room, he saw one empty blood pack, so he grabbed one, and started to drink it. He then grabbed Alice's hand, and pulled her to the front most room, he then looked out the window, there were two police cars, so he knew they were almost to the garage, he then turned to Alice, and said," I have an idea, stay here, I'll be back in a moment."

He then moved to one of the police cars, used all his strength, and put his fist threw the engine block, he then saw both the police officers turn to see him, he then started to run away, he waited to hear a shot, but he felt it first. So he moved to the side as if he'd just dodge it, and ran in between two houses, as soon as he was out of sight, he turned on the juice, and made it into the room in seconds, To his horror the room was empty, he looked out side, no Alice, it was only seconds, but he could feel his heart jumping out of his chest, she then appeared beside him, so he turned, and asked," And where did you get off to?"

Alice smiled, and replied," I realized the guard saw two of us, so I moved out, as soon as I saw they saw me, I did like you, and made for the safety of two houses, used my powers, and now I'm here."

John smiled, then said," Baby, I was only hoping for a few seconds, you may have given us a little longer, I wish the others were here, we could really give them a show, but that is all we can hope for. did you take any lead?"

Alice then smiled, and replied," No, I had to give them a show, but I think it took them totally by surprise."

Then alice put her panties back on, John gave a little chuckle then said," I took one, do you have that small knife I gave you?"

Alice pulled it out of her sleeve, so John continued," I don't think it's thst deep, use the tip and dig it out, don't worry it only hurts when going in."

Alice dug around for a few seconds, then got the bullet out, John bit on his lower lip, he didn't want to show Alice how much pain he was in, then he drank one of the two blood packs. Then a familiar voice came from behind them, Dreamia then said," Demon Lord has problem, children helped."

With this John heard Bert familiar howl, Andy then showed himself, and said," The games a foot."

As he spoke he could hear Naomi's howl, Dreamia then said," Now for Pretty Prince."

He heard his engine turn over in his car, and it left out of the drive way like a bat out of hell, John saw Tony behind the wheel, then Andy came in with," Marion is taking care of him."

Dreamia then started two turn the light switch on and off, Laughing out the words," Go Furious Bitch, Go."

John then said," Dreamia! Stop that, we don't want to attract attention to us now, after all there hard work."

Dreamia pulled her hand away, then slapped it, saying," Bad hand, bad hand, hand doesn't know whats it do's."

John smiled, as he saw all the rest of the kids come in, the only ones missing,were, Naomi, Bert, Tony, and Marion, John could only chuckle as he thought what Dreamia had called her, Furious Bitch, Marion won't like that one, oh well, I just keep it to ourselves. Dreamia then whispered to John," Her knowledge is complete, her ears were already opened by Dreamia."

Dreamia gave a big smile, as she said," Royal mounted police, now chasing wolfies, shadows cast over there vision, the light is fading."

Then Naomi came in, followed closely by Bert, John then said," Dreamia already told us you took care of our police problem, that was a good plan you had Naomi."

Naomi then said," I'd thank you, but it wasn't my plan, Dreamia came up with it, and best of all, all the kids understood every word she said."

John walked over to Dreamia, kissed her on the cheek, then said," You are a real asset to us and the kids, and with your special gifts you've help us see the light, the unknown has been laid bare to us, kids give Dreamia your love."

Everyone walked over and hugged her, except Andy who did something weird, he kissed her and put his hands where no sane person would have in public, she then lick his face, John then said," I don't think the other kids were ready for that, in fact I don't think I was ready for that."

Naomi then came in with," Those cops will be chasing shadows and wolves for days, we may have given a few a little scare, but Bert and I have them going in all different direction."

John then said," And in what you did for me is so great, now we can walk into eternity as one, Alice show them your love."

Alice walked slowly over to Bert, and kissed him on the cheek, she moved to Naomi and kissed her also on the cheek, she then moved to John, took his hand, and walked together to Dreamia, they both kissed her on her lips. John turned to the others, and said," We sleep in the dark tonight, but I thank you everyone of you, Naomi get over here."

She walked with a deliberate movement, he then planted a kiss right on her lips as well, he was next to Bert is a moment, he then said," Did you think you'd escape?"

He grabbed Bert leaned him over as if he was going to kiss him, then dropped him down to the floor, and said," Only in your dreams."

It was seconds later, when Marion and Tony walked in, John moved in a blink, he was next to Tony, he laid a kiss right on his lips, Tony was so surprised, he just stared, Then Alice moved next to Marion, and she followed John lead, John then turned, and said," Let me have some of that sugar."

He then grabbed Marion, and planted a kiss right on her lips, Alice then did the same to Tony, Tony then asked," What the hell is going on?"

Everyone started to laugh, but John wasn't done, he then got Bert right on the lips as he tried to get up, He was so surprised he fell back to the floor, the laughter was so great, Dreamia started to move around and kiss everyone. John then said," I think that's enough Dreamia, we can't have everyone wetting there selves."

Dreamia came back with," But all I want is a little of the sugar to."

" Go to Andy, he's your chosen, an I'm sure he'll love you greater than any of us can, but Andy no funny stuff."

Andy then moved next to Dreamia, but not before she planted a kiss right on John's lips, John was so surprised, and everyone were laughing so hard now, they started to hit the floor Dreamia then came up to John, and said," Demon Lord getting tender in the middle, Thrice now, no wait twice, third little isn't here yet, oh Dreamia say to much, Dreamia is bad girl."

John came close to Dreamia, then asked," Have you told anyone anything?"

" Dreamia's knowledge is all her's, and all Dreamia's secrets stay lock in her, but the Good Queen knows of one, can Dreamia at least talk of that with her, or is that to remain locked to?"

As she was looking at John, Dreamia got a horrifying look on her face, then she let out the loudest scream anyone had ever heard, John and Andy moved quickly to her side, John asked," Whats wrong? What did you see?"

Dreamia then replied, with terror in her voice," Saw dusting, bad dusting, Dark Night, it gets darker, then White Knight, no, NO! Demon Lord dusts Dreamia, Dreamia is sent to the great burning."

She let out another scream, moved to a corner, and started to suck her thumb. John moved as close as Dreamia allowed him, then he said," You know if there a way to stop it I will, just tell me how, I don't want to kill Dreamia, hell give me something, I love you kids to much, I don't want to kill any of you, DREAMIA! Please give me something."

Andy moved between John and Dreamia, he held her tightly, then said," You don't do it on purpose, it's a mistake, and she knows its her final death, this is never a good thing, I think she's shutting down, I'll try my best to bring her back, but I really think this is it, she told me when this happens, only a true blood mage has the power to bring her out of it."

John put his hands over his eye's and said," What are we to do, if only..."

Naomi then cut him off with," Bob what did Thomas said to you, it may be real important."

John then came in, and said," What ever he said to you do it to Dreamia right now, before we loose any time."

Bob then replied," Yes, But..."

Naomi then cut him off with," Just do it, and use every word he did, it may be all that holds Dreamia together."

John then said," Yes, he may have known this was going to happen, Cibilia go get some blood we don't really know what this will do to her."

Cibilia felt the urgency, so she used her special abilities, and was gone in a flash, then Bob moved over to Dreamia, He placed his hand on her forehead, then re-sighted," Let the peace of the ages wash over you, release all that you know to me, your memories become mine, allow them to be released, now allow them to drift away, now look at what you know, allow only the goodness to return, walk into the goodness, allow them to wash over you, Dreamia look into my eye's."

Dreamia's head turned as if she was being commanded to by some outside power, so Bob continued," Release it to me, it is time to speak your true name, and all will witness this your turn, now speak it."

Dreamia's demeanor suddenly changed, then she spoke," Hello everyone, my name is Samantha, whats all yours?"

" My name is Robert, pull yourself forward to the time of your turning, can you see what happened?"

" OH! Poor Yankee, he has a belly wound, she told me he's dead, I tried to save him anyways, hurt Yankee bit Samantha, everything went black, so dark, so cold, light shine in her face, yes new being, oh, Dreamia was reborn, all new vestal, lady in light was burnt, yes nothing but ash, Blood man save Dreamia, now just I."

John then came in with," Do you remember Demon Lord?"

Dreamia then smiled, so Naomi then asked," Dreamia remember Wild one, and what about your own, do you remember your boy toy, he's right next to you."

Dreamia turned her head, and saw Andy with a big smile on his face, so she put her hand over her mouth, and asked," You be mine, and I gave you nothing, wait I am his, we own each other."

Andy smiled, then said," Yes, and were more than just lovers, do you recognize the other kids?"

Dreamia looked, then replied," Yes, Demon Lord, Marion, Sherri, Wild One, Pretty Prince, Bob, Cibilia, Anna, Paul, Bert, Andy, and Dreamia, wait there is one more, yes the Hollow One, yes that is it, all the kids."

Naomi moved close to John, and asked," She has such clarity, but why is she calling Alice, the Hollowed One, is she seeing something were not, or is this how it is she see's some of us clearly and others not so clear."

John thought for a few moments, then he had a look of clarity, and replied," No, not hollowed one, Hallowed One, she see's her old profession, when she was a nun."

" Yes of course, but you know, we always say we must go with the most obvious, and if she is hollow."

John gave Naomi an angry look, but Anna then asked," What si the difference between hollow, and Hallow, is it bad to be hollow?"

Tony answered her question," Someone who is said to be hollow has no purpose, of course this is only legend, my sire said we all have a purpose, this would be newer than anything in any existence."

Naomi then said," Remember John even you said, some people are only put here to take a bullet, what..."

John yelled," STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! Can you not see what your doing, she has a purpose, and she isn't an inanimate object, she stands right in front of you, would you like it if I talk like that right in front of you, have you no heart."

John moved to Alice put his arm around her, then he pulled out his handkerchief out and gave it to her, then he asked," Can you Anna and maybe Marion please help me?"

Andy started to say something, but John cut him off with,"NO! WERE GOING TO OUR ROOM, I'LL HEAR NO MORE."

As he turned with Alice, he asked again," Ladies help if you want, I'm leaving now."

John knew Naomi had a point, but no he couldn't love nothing, no she had to have a purpose, he was right Dreamia's name for her was Hallowed One, and it was her former life she saw. They got to there room, John sat Alice on his lap, then said," They have no idea what Dreamia meant, your my wife and as long as I live you have a purpose, Misses Williamson, the woman I've fallen in love with."

Soon a knock came at the door, with no one following them into there room, John was in no mood, so he said, with little patience," If you've come to help come in, but if not, stay out."

Naomi opened the door and poked her head in, then said," I'm sorry, were all here to apologies."

John thought, good she needs a little comfort right now, Naomi stepped into the door and continued," We should have made better decisions, if we had an opinion, it is always better to keep it to ourselves, hell I'm no good at this, I'm truly sorry, ah, Tony,"

Tony then stepped into the room, he then started with," Yeah, and me being your sire, as a parent I guess I failed, it should have been me yelling down there, I'll omit as my first, we are prone to make mistakes, but this was a huge one, can you ever forgive me?"

Alice then said, with a half sob and laugh," Is everybody waiting outside the door?"

Marion then poked her head in, and said," A yeah, Cibilia and I helped a few of the boys see the light, so except for Andy and Dreamia were all out here."

At that moment, the door burst open, Dreamia ran in and wrapped herself around Alice's neck, and with a crying voice said," Dreamia sorry, you Hallowed One, no mean to hurt, Holy One is good friend to Dreamia, Demon Lord knows, He knows, yes, Dreamia loves Alice, please forgive?"

Anna and Andy then helped get Dreamia off Alice, Andy started to stroke Dreamia's hair, and say," Dreamia, no we must give Alice her room, now go with Andy O.K.?"

Marion then lost control, and see then did as Dreamia did, She was crying uncontrollably, saying," We all love you, we didn't know what we were doing, oh please forgive us?"

With this all the girls were crying, and wrapped around Alice, even the unflappable Naomi joined in. John then said," See, could nothing create so much love, your a vision of love, and an example to them. You are the Hallowed One, and from now on that is what you'll be, boys I know you don't understand, so just say what you were about to say, then we'll leave it to the women, Andy you stay with me, you'll probably need to help with Dreamia. The rest of you, probably need to go to your rooms and wait on your better half, and thank you all."

Tony started with," I'm sorry."

Then one at a time they all left as they apologized, the last to apologize was Andy, he then sat down next to John, he leaned over to John and whispered," Don't get mad, but I don't see anything either, I'm new so I just thought that was it, but as things turned out maybe it's not right to believe she's the Hallowed One."

John got real close, gritted hid teeth, then whispered," If you ever say anything to Alice, I'll kill you, do you understand me?"

John could see Andy was visibly shaken, all he could do was nodded his head yes. It was right then Dreamia was ready to leave, Andy got up still a little weak in the knees, but he was able to help Dreamia to her room, Marion was the last to leave, she stopped at John, then said," I'm your child, know I always support you in all you do, and with this if anyone ever hurts Alice again, they'll have to answer to me, I thought you needed to know this, now I leave to my room. Oh, I think Cibilia supports me in this, yes we have your backs, by now."

Then she closed the door behind her. John then moved to Alice's side, he then helped her move her hair out of her face, he then said," Baby, you know your the greatest."

He then pressed his lips against her's, he pulled back slowly to get a fuul look at her, and said," We've shared a lot tonight, first we get married, then we get to see a thing of pure beauty, then we help an old man, oh, maybe we shouldn't tell the others about him, then we run, oh man I forgot. "

John moved to the door, and opened it, then yelled," TONY."

Tony yelled back," WHAT?"

" Where did you hide my car?"

Marion then answered," It's at our second Haven, don't worry he hide it good."

Tony then said," Yeah, we'll go after it in a few days, the heat should die down by then."

John then replied," Smart, they won't think of looking there and if they do well you all know how open it is around there, well thanks, I need to get back to my bride."

John then shut the door, he then reopened the door, and said," Thank you Dreamia, for such a good plan, now go to sleep, or what ever."

He could hear laughter from every room, Dreamia came back with," Good night Mary Alice."

John had a look of surprise on his face as Alice said," And good night to you Dreamia."

They could hear Dreamia giggling. John now turned, forgetting to close the door, and said," Well Alice Williamson, this is our wedding night, what do you think we should do?"

" Well Howard are you getting frisky?"

In the first few seconds he was confused, but then it came to him what she meant, so he replied," Marion, you know I am."

Then he planted a kiss right on her lips, as he released, she then said," Oh Howard! Let me help you with that."

As she undid his belt, John then reached over and unzipped her dress, saying," Marion let me help you off with that."

Then they were surprised, when Marion asked," Help me out of what?"

Alice just blushed, John moved to the door and closed it, saying, Oh nothing, go to sleep."

Then he whispered," Well maybe we should be a little more discreet, in what we roll play as."

" Or at least use our real names from now on."

John and Alice then came close to each other and had a little laugh, and feeling like a school kid he kissed her on the neck, they then went on for the rest of the night, talking, and kissing, he then said," This is how it should be, we don't need sex to show our love."

" Come here big boy, I think it's time we went all the way."

They then finished the day out making love.


	11. Chapter 11

A day in the life, A vampire chronicle;

By Thomas G. Arndt

Chapter 11

Day 11

This was the first morning John got up late, he felt so good, he was in a euphoric state, his state turned when he saw everyone looking at a piece of paper. He could see Veronica's signature clearly, so he sat down, then said," Cibilia, did you have a chance to read the letter?"

She looked at John, then replied," Yes, but you usually read it and tell us the news."

" Your the Princess, it's your job now, so whats the poop?"

" She wants a meeting, she says to go to the bar Zanger's downtown, and she will meet with your reps. what ever that is."

" That would be You, Bob, and Bert, it's now your show, you can bring others with you, but that's your reps. So what do you want to do?"

" She named you as the Prince, so I think we need to have you, Naomi, Tony, and Dreamia, is that good?"

John smiled, then replied," Ok. But we'll have to correct her, she needs to start referring to you as our Princess, and why don't we make a party of it, lets bring everyone, what do you think Naomi?"

" No, we really need to get on the where abouts of the Shovelhead's, Bert and I have been playing to long, but you really need to meet with her, so I believe just you, and the other three will do."

John then frowned, he looked down at the floor, he knew Naomi was right, they had played to much, the kids were probably getting soft, so he continued," Your right, Tony lift there training up a notch, Dreamia take over my class, then you two see fit how to divide the rest, we'll be back as soon as we can. Maybe you could take them out to the old factory where we all started, yes that'll be a good place for some real training, you have the range you need, and Dreamia can use surprise to home there stealth skills. What do you all think, are you all up for a little field trip?"

There was an ere of excitement in the air, John then said," This is a meeting, so I think we need to wear our best, I'll meet you all at my car in, wait my car isn't here, Marion can we us your car?"

" Yes, here's the keys."

She then handed him the keys, he got up and said," I'll send down Alice, now lets get ready."

He got up with the other three, and they went to there rooms, as he got to his room, he saw Alice just getting up, so he said," Get your battle clothes on."

Alice then asked," More training?"

" Not for me, we have a meeting with Veronica, but I'm sending all you out, I'll be there as soon as I can."

Alice then started to put on her clothes, so John did the same, she then asked," No battle clothes for you?"

" She asked for this meeting with a formal letter, so no, but as soon as we get done, we come back here and change, then we'll join all of you."

Alice was putting on her bra, and then John said," I wonder if there's enough time for a quickly, oh probably not, man did I ever tell you, you are the sexiest, I just can't resist myself. here let me help you with your shirt."

" If there isn't enough time, I probably should put on my own blouse, now get dressed, after all you're my lover, and you'll get this later on."

She then put her finger on her butt, and made a sizzling sound, he then came back with," Your right there, your sizzling hot evan in your worst clothes, but now I don't think I've seen anything that wasn't hot, so I wouldn't know what looks bad on you. Now my love they await us let us make the appearance we deserve, we walk down stairs as the prince and princess we are, take my hand."

Alice then put her hand on top of John's they walked down the steps as two walking to the end of eternity, they arrived in the kitchen, and everyone was already there. He then moved to Tony, in one gesture he placed her hand in his, then said," I leave her safety to you, make sure I didn't make a mistake."

Then he turned to the other three, and said," We walk to the meeting, show your pride, we may be the fallen, but we are the greatest among then."

He then turned, and the three of them walked to Marion's car as if they owned the universe, He opened the door, and allowed Bert to get in the back seat, he then said," Open the door for your princess Bob, then the judge and the Enforcer will make sure they get to there meeting."

Bob did as John told him, then they both got in the car. John turned over the engine, as they left, he then said," We are the leaders of the group. and except for Dreamia, and Naomi, we're all here to make ourselves known to the capes, that our group is complete, while they still strive to be complete their own, in this were greater than they are right now, and we'll show them the truth of it."

It only took about ten minutes to get to where the directions told them to go, John found a parking place, it was away from the door, then he got out, he then helped out Bert. As Bert moved pass him John said," Your the judge, you walk to the rear and left of your Princess, Bob do the same, but on the otherside, I as a Enforcer, walk to the rear of everyone, it's my job to make sure you don't get attacked, if Naomi were here she'd do the same. And Dreamia would walk right next to you Cibilia, after all she's a true elder, the rest of us would walk in between the main group, and Naomi and I, now lets show our pride."

So the entire group lifted there heads, and walked into the bar like they owned the world, as they walked threw the door he could see Veronica saw the difference, so he said," There."

They walked to them where they sat, it was only her and William, so John knew they really didn't call a formal meeting, she had no protection, he tapped Bert on the shoulder, and said," Make sure you pull out a chair for Cibilia."

Bert nodded his head, and as she sat down, Veronica then said," John I see you brought some of your kids, why didn't you bring the rest of them?"

John then replied," Veronica, you need to talk to my Princess, and if she wills my response then we talk."

Veronica opened her eye's wide then said," So you have been selected to be there Princess, John is right, so I redirect my question to you, what say you?"

" Your letter was in a formal way, so we came as we thought we were directed, were sorry if we were wrong."

Veronica then smiled, then said," I guess it was a little formal, as you I'm new at this job, I beg your forgiveness if I made a mistake, but it was of some importance. We haven't found there Haven, but we found something, I think it requires your look John, so since she is now your Princess, we go together, follow my car as we show you, my ignorance as the new Princess of the city, I beg you all to come with us, so we can show you. Will you follow our humble car, to the location?"

Cibilia turned her head to him, so he nodded his head, then Cibilia turned back to Veronica and said," Excuse me for turning away, as you now I'm new to this as well, so I needed conformation, we will follow you to the location, and it is alright for you to direct your questions to John from now on. This is where he is an expert, so he's the best person to answer, that is right isn't it?"

Veronica then nodded her head. They then all got up, and moved to there cars, with deliberate action, John and Bob made sure Veronica saw how they treated Cibilia. Veronica and William then also got into compact car, it was then that they noticed two more in there group, they then turned over their car's, and started out the drive way.

They then followed them. They got to an old warehouse, it looked as if it'd seen better days, now all the sheet metal was falling off, as they walked in, Veronica then said," We don't know what we found, but it is different, Luis brought it to our attention, it's down here in this dark room, Snyder will you do the honors?"

One of the new vampires moved forward, then turned on his flashlight, as the light illuminated the room, Bob saw what looked like torches, so he used a simple mage trick, and lite them. The combination of the flashlight and torches lite the room well. Bob then moved forward, and looked at the emblems that were painted all over the room, John then asked," Do you know of what your looking at Bob?"

" These are blood mage symbols, the others seem to be flesh weaver symbols, but this third, I've never seen before."

" I have, once before, I hoped never to see them again, do you know what we have here Veronica?"

Veronica then replied," No, thats why we called you, what are those markings?"

John then said, in a low, but firm voice," Human mages, I hoped never to see the three together once again, they want to bring on the end of all time, it just got worse than we could have ever imagined."

" Did they have time to complete the spells?"

" I don't think so, did you see the piles of ash at the entrance, yes, I think they were interrupted, who ever they were, they did us a favor, but I only think just."

Bert was standing in a corner, and hadn't moved in a while, it was now that John noticed him standing there, it was as if a dog was pointing out something. So John moved to Bert and asked," Is there something wrong?"

Bert looked at John with a puzzled look, and answered," I don't know, I smell dead humans, but also animal at the same time."

John then asked, with a sound of urgency in his voice," Do you smell dog, or worse wolf?"

" Yes, is there a problem?"

John the said, in a yelled," EVERYONE GET OUT, NOW!"

Everyone started to move to the door, when Bert stopped everyone, he then whispered," There's someone there, I can smell them."

John looked in the general direction, he then picked up the glint of red eye's, he then said," We didn't know we were in your territory, we apologize, will you talk to us worms, or will we have to fight our way out."

An older Indian type walked forward, he then said," We know of who you are, and we thank you for helping us with our war."

" Your there elder aren't you, we are in ruff shit now, no one move, and let me do all the talking."

Bob then said," Are you the ones who chased Naomi, and I out of the old oil tanks, if you are, we are sorry for what we had to do."

The old Indian then replied," No worries, if we wanted you two dead, you'd already be that way, you've given us so many times to do just that, by the way the names, Chief Bearkiller, stay your ground, I have a lot of new ones also, they follow me, but I can't insure your survival if you get any closer."

John said," Good to know, I thank you for you honesty, so you know of our little group, we are also new, Bob is good at what he does, but he know not his place."

" I've had a lot of experience with the young, it is good to meet someone with the same problem as of late, as to our mutual friends, there were about thirty, we killed one of the funny ones, but the other escaped, they are at least thirty less. The one you smelled was one of our fallen, I see you have one who shares our beast, but yet he is still dead, we leave you know, and know this if I'm not here, I can not insure your survival, for now be at peace."

Chief Bearkiller then turned and left, John moved closer to Veronica, and said," Do you know what we just escaped?"

" If I remember my history correct, they aren't known for talking to us, so that would be our final death."

John then smiled and said," I'm not a religious man, but God thanks, we all would be dead if normal rules applied, but since I got to this town, the rules of the normal seem to be out the window."

He then turned to the others, and said," We've been given a great gift, the beasts have given the worms there lives, we all leave knowing of a miracle, our lives have been saved for a greater good, now let us leave so we don't over stay our welcome."

So they all went to there cars and went there separate ways, as they reached the house, John felt that there had to be a lot more said, but he hurried them out, so it was up to him to make the next meeting, it was only then, to his horror, he realized, he had no idea where to go. He walked up the stairs, when Cibilia asked," What is the matter?"

John then whispered," It's our move, and we have no idea where to go."

Cibilia then whispered back," We just send out Naomi, and Bert, I mean they are our hunters right?"

John gave Cibilia a smile, but he knew what the next question was even before she asked it, so he replied," No, I mean the next meeting between Veronica and us, we never asked where we could get a hold of them, it's almost as if I were new at this."

Cibilia then said, with an almost longing in her voice," You've had a lot on your mind, first you have a bunch of newbies, then you go against there traditions, with the marriage, and with all that you are supposed to be looking for the Shovelheads, anyone could understand whats wrong, you have to much on your plate."

John looked at Cibilia, then said," How did you get so smart, that's it, listen I'm going to give you and the rest there jobs in full, so your going to be over worked and under paid, you think your ready for this?"

" Of course, anything for the boss, anyways if it's my job, shouldn't I be doing it already?"

John then smiled, and replied," I feel so much for you kids, I keep forgetting you've grown into great adults, yes, from now on if there's a problem you will govern over it, if we need to go fight something it's your decision, and all final decisions about the house are yours, I have no say except thru a vote, are you ready for it?"

Bob then said," Of course were ready, and my job will be the adjudication of all laws, just as Bert's job will be the enforcement of the said laws, right Bert?"

Bert came back with," You got that right, I mean you have a bride to look after, you don't need all this shit. "

John then hit Bert on the back, and said," You kids, you really surprise me, yes, and I will be your protector, it is my job to make sure that the rules of law are followed anyways, so it's not much of a leap for me anyways." John saw that he hurt Bert a little, then asked," Did I hurt you, man I didn't mean to do that, well I guess I'll have to watch that from now on."

Bert then came back with," It's nothing, but man are you strong, lets just shake hands next time."

Cibilia then laughed, so Bert with a hurt look asked," Whats so funny?"

John replied," It's our type, we are all that strong."

Bob came in with," That explains a lot, so you, Cibilia, Marion, and Sammy are so strong you could pull locks off safes."

Cibilia then replied," No, that's only John, were not as proficient as him yet, but over time we could be, so it would be best not to mess with us, but John could easily separate you from your head."

John was surprised, so he asked," How did you learn so much?"

" It was something Dreamia said, so I asked Naomi, she told me that some of our kind are known to only like that way to fight, I mean brute force, does it really give them pleasure?"

" Those guys are really stupid, there end usually comes at the end of a gun, that's why I've tried to show you guys so much, you can call me a vampire of all trades. Now lets change, we need to get to the training, and it will be your job to fill in the others, Cibilia that's you."

Cibilia then nodded her head, as she went into her room, so they all went into there rooms and changed. They were in the car in moments, Bob was the last one, as he approached, John noticed he had his head in another book, so John then said," Your doing real well Bob, I think you really don't have to your head in the books every waking hour any more, oh, that wasn't my place to say, my Princess what do you think?"

Cibilia then replied," I think your right, if you want to put the books down for a little while, you can."

Bob came back with," That's refreshing, but I think I should keep my head in this one."

He then showed the cover to the others, it was a book about the rules, as known by the vampire council, John then smiled, and said," It's good to know the rules, but I don't think they apply to us, what do you think, my Princess?"

Cibilia had an angry look on her face, and replied," If were going to deal with the Capes we need to know what there doing, and will you stop calling me your Princess."

John turned over the car, and as he put it into drive, he then said," Get use to it, that's what all the capes are going to call you, so in a way I'm helping you get us to it, but as long as we are not in there presence, you'll be my Cibilia."

He then rubbed her back, she smiled at him, and grabbed his arm, Bob then said," Yes, and as I did wrong by you, I'd like to be the first to say I'm truly sorry, if I'd known, well I think you'll do well, but from what I've been reading, John you tell her, she really needs to know."

Cibilia then asked," What, whats the problem with being the Princess?"

John then replied," I think Bob's reading the part of what happens to Princes and Princesses who get out of hand, but then you already know that is what my job really is all about. I've put down five Princes and one Princess, if you do something wrong, you have me to look forward to, but since this is all new I don't think we have to worry about that."

Bob then said," No, I'm talking about..."

John then cut him off with," NO! Don't tell her about that."

Cibilia then said," I'm the Princess, and I want to know, so tell me?"

Bob then replied," There's only allowed one Princess to a city, so it's fallen on Veronica to kill you, I know John would protect you from this, but he can't be there all the time, so you have to watch your back around her."

John then smiled as he nodded his head, they finished the drive in total silence, he pulled next to the two other vehicles. As they approached the entry way to the factory, they could see Naomi giving Sammy a dressing down, John then turned to Cibilia and said," It looks bad, lets move."

So Cibilia, and John turned on the juice, they were there in seconds, Cibilia then asked," What the hell has happened?"

Naomi walked forward and replied," He let a human see him feed, we have him in the old warehouse for now, but I really don't know what to do."

John then said," Holy shit."

Cibilia then said," I should allow them to take you apart, Bert take him before his victim, John maybe you could insure his compliance."

" Yes, my Cibilia, get on your feet."

John pulled him up as if he had no strength at all, Bert was next to him in seconds, John pulled out his katana, then gave it to Bert. Bert then came back with," Why did you give this to me?"

" It's for the sentence, you may need it, after all it's an instrument of death."

Bert then place it over his arms, Sammy then asked," What are you going to do with that thing?"

John then smiled, and replied," The punishment for this is death, you only have to hope they feel for you, and commute your sentence."

Sammy started to go inside, John stopped him in his tracks, then he said," Wait on your Princess."

Bob moved to the front of them, as Cibilia, and Dreamia passed, he then said," It's our turn, Bert and John follow me with the prisoner."

They then went into the old warehouse, all the kids followed them, he could see Marion standing behind an old man, about in his sixties, John could feel all his long years catch up to him, yes he'd be about his age if he'd not been turned. John, and Bert moved Sammy, behind the forsaken man, The old man then said," Sam why the hell are you with all these freaks, and how is it she has so much strength, all I wanted to do is find out what was happening with my old friend, she pushed me back down like I was a rag doll."

Sammy then replied," Shut the fuck up Johnny, please?"

Bert then said," The accused isn't allowed to talk, until his plea, now stop disrespecting the judge."

Bob moved to the front of the whole group, he then asked," Sammy, you can speak for yourself, or you can pick someone to speak for you, what do you what?"

" I'd like Sister Mary Alice to speak on my behalf, she knows where I came from so she can best represent me."

" Alice will you speak for Sammy?"

Alice stood up, and said," It be my pleasure."

Bob put out his hand for her to stand next to him, so she moved to his side, Bob then started with," If I understand the charge, Sammy allowed a human to see him feed, how do you plead?"

Johnny then asked," What the hell, why are you under arrest, and what the hell do they mean feed?"

John turned to Johnny, and said," If you know whats good for you, you'll do as Sammy said, and shut the fuck up."

Cibilia then asked," What do you mean by feed, what did you see?"

" Answer her she asked you a question, did you see him feed?"

Johnny then replied," I saw him drinking something from a little plastic bag, I thought he may have some hooch, so I went up to him to ask, but this one, a Naomi is it, stopped me in my tracks, all I could think, cough, cough, was old Johnny get the hell out of here, then the one behind me just appeared, Sister Mary Alice what the hell's damnation is going on?"

" We need to converse on this, Sammy can you help with your friend, the charges may be moot, and make sure he doesn't leave, this would be worse. Naomi, Bob, Bert, Dreamia, and my Cibilia come back here, this is new territory for us."

They all moved to the back of the warehouse, Cibilia was the first to say something," If he didn't know what he was drinking we may have been given a chance."

Naomi then said," No, He's seen what I could do, and with Marion in the mix, well what do you think John?"

" Yes, this is still bad, but it's no longer Sammy's crime, and with start of the trial, we've shown our real selves to him, I guess that means were all guilty of this crime."

Cibilia then asked," What do we do, I mean we can't try everyone,"

Bob then came in with," By cape law, it states, the eldest, and Prince or Princess is then held accountable, John we need to go thru with the trial, but I don't think anyone will connect them on an offense they didn't commit."

John then said," I think your right..." He stopped, because he saw Anna approaching, so he said," This is a private meeting, do you need something?"

Anna then replied," Tony was afraid to come up here, but he told me, so I listened, and he's right, the man known as Johnny isn't going to live long, there's something wrong with his lungs, see he just spit up something."

They all turned and looked, it was a black gooey liquid, John then said," We may have and opportunity here, I mean no one wants to die."

Bob then said," Yes, but it has to be his choice, so how do we present ourselves, I really don't know, a John?"

Dreamia was the one to answer first," We give performance, show our true nature, Oooo goodie."

John then said," Right, a Johnny, you've walked into something bigger than you could ever imagine, Naomi can you show him." Johnny looked at her as she turned into a wolf, he then saw Dreamia just disappear, John then moved right next to him, then he said," You've been given a great honor, you now know our true nature, Cibilia can you show him what his price is?"

Cibilia then moved right in front of him, she bared her teeth then said," Do you know what your seeing?"

Johnny then replied," What the hell are all of you?"

Alice then turned his head to her, as she bare her teeth and said," Were the damned, and do you know what that means?"

Johnny then replied," Yes, I'm a dead man, but why show this to me if your just going to kill me?"

Cibilia then answered," Your already dead, Anna has already told us you'll be dead in a week, so we don't have to kill you, God has already did that for us."

Bob then floated toward him, and said," Yes, but we have the power to save you, we can ghoul you."

John then said," And that's our gift to you if you wish to except it, it has to be your choice."

Cibilia then asked," As there Princess, I ask you do you want to be ghouled?"

Naomi who by now had come back to human form, said," We don't allow anyone to be ghouled, but since your a friend of Sammy, and know of our Alice, were giving you the chance."

John then said," You can't tell anyone of our existence, if you do we'll have to kill you."

Bob came back with," There is a way out of this though, if they guess of who you live with you can kill them, or get them to agree to being ghouled, so we need your answer?"

Johnny then said," Hell! If I'm going to die anyways, what could it hurt, yeah ghoul me." John then asked," Well I guess it's the next step then, Cibilia?"

Cibilia then asked," Choose your infector?"

" Well this Anna saw it, why not her, sorry Sammy."

Anna then stepped forward, and asked," Is there any rules I need to know first?" John then said," No, not really, just you must protect him with your life, if necessary. Of course there a few rules you must be prepared to do, Bobby you'll need to protect her during the day, it would be nice if you could do the same for us, we'll put a mattress outside her door, you'll sleep there, any other questions?"

" Protect a young beautiful thing like that, you don't have to ask, cough, cough, me twice, so what do I do now?"

John pulled out his knife, and gave it to Anna, she looked at him, then asked," What is this for?"

John then replied," To ghoul him, he must drink your blood without you drinking his blood, so you now know what has to be done."

Anna took the knife and cut her wrist, she then presented it to Johnny, he then drank her blood, John then said," You only had to give him your blood, you didn't have to cut your wrist."

Anna then said," Now you tell me."

Naomi then said," That's enough, you only need a little, here's some blood for you Anna."

Anna than drank it, they all seen her heel almost immediately, John then took Johnny's hand, and said," Welcome to the family."

Everyone then came forward, some hugged him, and others shook his hand, Johnny then said," This is the most welcomed I've felt since I got here thirty years ago."

Cibilia then said," We need to talk about something else, but this isn't the place, so lets go home, and gather in the council room, Johnny you go with Naomi, Sammy, and Paul when we get there show him Anna's room, make it fast, we really need to talk, now lets go."

They all piled into the proper cars, then drove home, it only took minutes, as they drove up there was another car there, they all recognized it as the one that Veronica was driving. John got out and said," Good, they may have just given us the means to know of there haven."

As he helped out Cibilia, he said," If I forget to ask, remember so we know."

Cibilia then nodded her head, they all then went in, Veronica was sitting at the kitchen table, so Cibilia then said," I've called a meeting, will you accompany me into the council room. Oh, and you can bring your others, they don't have to hide."

Veronica then stood up and with a gesture, she had three others around her, William was not one of them, so John then asked," Where's William?"

" His uses were needed someplace else, he told me if he can find the time he'd show up later."

John then smiled," Were rubbing off on you, I mean a normal Princess, would never allow a lacy to talk to her that way, it makes my heart feel so cold."

Veronica then smiled back, and said," Gytious said we'd have to find new ways to coexist with you guy's, so I felt it was the least I could do, besides he's really not mine, he's only on loan, as soon as we get founded, he's been told to return to Gytious."

They were all in the room, when Cibilia then said," With this new found love of each other, can we know of where your haven is located?"

Bert brought over a chair for Cibilia to sit on, then John said," Give that to Veronica, then go get another for Cibilia, I'll start the meeting, but I feel it's only right if you join her up front Veronica, is that alright for you?"

Veronica then replied," Yes, and we'll show our new love as we advise the others, Snyder, please draw a map for Cibilia, show her it after the meeting, and make sure you show her our haven real clearly, John you might be surprised."

The others finally showed up in the room, so John went to the front, he then said," We have bad news and good news, I now present the floor to our Princess, and to the Princess of the city."

Cibilia then got up, she noticed Veronica was still sitting, she looked at Bob, he then showed her to help her up with her hand, so she placed her hand out, and she grabbed onto it, then Cibilia helped her to her feet, John could see the disgust in her face, but he said nothing. They then walked to the front of the room, she then let go, so Cibilia then said," Veronica found a place that had something very interesting, Veronica will you like to tell them or do you want me to continue?"

Veronica then said," Apparently we found a nest of vampires, in this nest there was a Blood Mage, a Flesh weaver, and worse, human Mage's, this the bad news, the good news is that there all dead."

Cibilia then said," Yes, but one of the Mage's got away, so were still not out of the woods yet, you need to tell them everything Veronica, were all equals here."

Veronica then smiled, and replied," Yes, and there were wolves there, they did the dirty deed. Oh, not just any wolves, they were werewolves, and they know of your existence, normally this would be bad, but I think there leader may have made a truce with John, what do you think Cibilia?"

Cibilia then looked at John, he nodded his head, so she said," Well I guess this is good news, but we not off ther hunting list, the chief said, if we stepped out of line we will still be put down, and that they have many young also, so if you should see one you still need to run."

" Like the wind it self, I talked it over with Gytious, and he said, this was good, but we still have no defense against them."

Paul then asked," But there werewolves right they can only come out when there's a full moon, right?"

John then replied," Most, but from what I saw, these have the ability to change at will, so really don't know of these kind, it may be they can change anytime, but the moon cycle determines how strong they are, so as Veronica said, Run like hell."

Veronica then came in with," Wait you have a new one, who is the human?"

Cibilia then replied," He saw to much, but he's agreed to being a ghoul, so were good."

" Ghouls, there nothing but trouble, why did you allow this John?"

John then replied," It wasn't my decision, Cibilia is the Princess, she made the final decision, and he chose Anna as his infecter, so it's there problem."

One of Veronica's new vampires came forward, and asked," Whats a ghoul, my Princess?"

John was then one to reply," If you feed a human our blood, but you don't kill them, they become dependent on the blood, the blood cures them of any problems, and since he was going to be dead in a week, he was ready to agree to it, it is a normal way to guard yourself against daytime attacks."

Anna then asked," Why is there a problem with ghouls?"

Veronica took this one," If a ghoul isn't careful, they can lead bad things to where you sleep, like hunters, or worse."

Bob then said," Hunters, I've read nothing but bad things about them, is it true they have killed some of the greatest among us?"

Naomi then said," Yes, but we have one among us who has killed a few, I've evan heard that you killed one of there greatest hunters."

John then replied," He wasn't much of a hunter, I mean I think it was to easy, they told me he had killed so many of us, I walked right into his own house, it was a tough fight, but in the long run, he was dead, and I only suffered minor scratches, if that was there best I'd hate to have seen there worst."

Veronica then said," If this is all, I think we need to leave, now Snyder, give Princess Cibilia the map and we'll be off."

Snyder walked to the front and gave Veronica the map, she looked at it and said," That's good, now give it to her."

So he turned and gave ti to her, Cibilia took it and looked at it, then she gave it to John, he looked at it and said," Oh, your at that club, Zangers, well that made it easy, ok Princess Veronica if I have your leave."

She nodded her head, then Cibilia said," Yes, and if I'm right, you have my leave to leave our haven." Veronica then turned and left.

John then turned, he stood for a moment in wonder of how his kids had handled themselves, it started with a small chuckle, after a few seconds, a couple had joined his laughter, in moments everyone was laughing. He stopped long enough to ask," Do you all even know what I'm laughing at?"

Alice was the first to answer," I...I Think it's us, b...but I could be w... wrong."

John took control of himself long enough, to say," Yes, but it's not because of your inexperience, no, I'm so proud of all you, Cibilia I almost didn't have to prompt you, it was almost as if second nature, and Bob you've shown me your a real judge, well I guess except for Sammy, and Alice my job is almost done here."

Cibilia then sobered up real quick, then asked," Does a... does this mean your about to leave, I... I don't want you to leave."

John then gave a great big smile, and replied," Yes, I said I would have to leave, but I think I've found the family I've been looking for all my years, so I'll only leave if something forces me to, I mean I have my Alice, and you kids have become my own, as if I'd sired you all myself."

Naomi then came in with," Yes, and as I've said, I'd have to leave to, and I feel the same way, Dreamia before her problem, said if she saw one of you fall, she'd die right along with you."

Cibilia then asked," Is that why you haven't been sending out Naomi, I mean you said she and Bert would have to go out everyday, but you've only sent them out a few days."

John then replied," I didn't mean to do that, but maybe on a sub-conscience level, I've been doing just that, because your right, I haven't been sending out Naomi as much as she needs to be, well we'll correct that tomorrow, right now lets get in some training before we have to sleep."

They all broke up in small groups and trained for about four hours, John got to the large room he shared with Alice, as he sat down, he said," It's not right for us to have such a large room, and Cibilia's our Princess, to have such a small one, I know your us to this one, but I think we should talk to the others about making the room assignment tomorrow also, what do you think Alice?"

Alice didn't answer, so John looked, yes she was already asleep, so he put himself around her, she was so much like a dream, he couldn't see her breathing, but yes she was almost perfection, how'd he get so lucky. He pulled her close, and she moved, so he kissed her neck, she smiled, then turned to see him staring at her, she was about to say something, he kissed her on the lips, he then moved her so she could hear him," I'm sorry, I didn't want to wake you, just go back to sleep, I'll take my favor in the living dead girl I see."

She smiled again and said," Good, I feel real tired today, I could us the sleep."

She then turned, this made John pull her even tighter to him, he had never had a relationship, where all he wanted to do is spoon, no this was new. Alice then said," John, maybe we can find out how that old man is doing tomorrow, we owe him so much, and he was so nice to us."

" Well maybe, we have to do training tomorrow, and then we have to get permission from Marion to us her car, but I'll see what I can do Baby."

" John, could you call honey, I mean after tonight, I feel were so close, baby just doesn't feel right."

John then turned Alice to see him, and replied," For you anything, but I feel it should honey bear, or maybe honey lips."

Alice kiss him on the lips as she said," No, just honey, anything else would just cheapen it, after all I wouldn't do this with anyone else, now come here big boy."

She then bit him on the neck, he knew he could take it, she then pulled back, and asked," Don't you like me anymore?"

John smiled, and replied," Yes, I love you, your head was in the way, now come here and let me show you."

He then bit her on her shoulder, she returned the favor, this night they only went after it for about an hour, he then turned to her, and asked," Do you still need that sleep, we could stop right now if you want."

" I talked to Naomi, and she said, if you really want to be close, we'd bite each others tongues, can we try this?"

John smiled, he then kissed her, he used his tongue and pulled hers into his mouth, as he felt her tongue in his mouth fully he then bit all the way down, as she felt the pain she couldn't help but do the same, they became lost in each others thoughts.


	12. Chapter 12

A day in the life, A vampire chronicle;

By Thomas G. Arndt

Day 12

John woke up next to Alice, he had never felt closer to her, he looked again at the sleeping beauty, there was a little blood still on her face, he thought, she didn't know what she was in for, he could now see all the pain in her life. How she had join the sisters on a lie, they never knew of what had happened to her, when she was still, oh my, only six, he was a great man of size, the things he did to her, he saw his death, yes it was a vampire, but why didn't he take her. He then remembered a man in his life, yes, he got in his way, he had no idea, she was there, he disposed of him, leaving her all alone, she saw him do what needed to be done, and he left her there.

She could of been his way back then, but he didn't know, he had been the instrument of her life, and thru the ages, she had came back to him, but he didn't know, so it took Tony to see her worth, he saw he was the instrument of her arrival to her true unlife. He played a great roll in her renewal, and in her final approach to her true unlife, he was very thankful to him, and so made at his inability to see her true path.

She started to rise so he got real close to her ear, and said," What you are about to see, will trouble you, you now have all my memories, it will be like a flood, don't let it overwhelm you, my life was full of death, but you've changed me. And you may see things that will open up your eye's, don't hate me, if I knew what I know now, you would have never suffered all that you did, we never allow an innocent live like that. You may need Bob, to help you out, do you want me to send him to you?"

See then came back with," I saw a lot when we joined, and I do have alot of questions, but it was all a rush, so I'll need time to put them in order, if Bob is good at this, then yes, send him to help me, if not then it won't matter, do what you think is right."

John stood up, went to the door, as he reached the door, he said," This might be beyond him, so I'll send Naomi also, remember I really love you, and if I knew you were there things may have come out different, now we walk to eternity together."

He then walked over to Naomi's room, he knocker on the door, Naomi answered, so John said," You told Alice of our little secret, I didn't want to, but I can't refuse her anything, I think she'll need you now, I'm going to Bob, for expertise in this area."

Naomi knew right away what had happened, so she left the room right away, so John continued to Bob's room, and again he knocked, Sherri answered the door, so he asked," Can I speak with Robert?"

Bob got up and went right to the door, so he continued," Naomi told Alice of one of our little secrets, Alice will need your help to sort out my memories, you may have to dig deep, and prepare yourself, there real bad, do what you can, you see I love her, and she'll really need you."

Sherri then came in with," Then she'll really need the man she really loves also at her side, go be with her, hold her tightly, you won't have to say anything, it's all in you just being there, and you may have to dig real deep also, especially if it's as bad as you say it is."

John nodded his head, and so he returned to there room, he got real close to Alice, Bob then got real close, and placed his hand on her head and said," As all that is unholy share your thoughts with me, now release them, place them in my our thoughts, and lets see what you now know... Oh my, this is bad, it'll take a few moments, ah yes, there it is the beginning."

He could see Alice's expression change, he knew he really didn't want to be there, but it was for Alice, so he stayed, Naomi then moved behind her, she started to rub her shoulders, the terror in her eye's was also seen in Bob's eye's, it was as if he was sharing every moment. The time went on, it felt like forever, Alice's face started to look different, almost as if a burden had been released, the horror returned to her face, then she said," It was you, NO! Not you!"

She started to weep, he now knew it was time to hold her tightly, she then saw something worse, so she started to weep even louder, he knew this had to be the one, but he was determined not leave her side, until it was all done. Moments later she leaned over, and kissed him, and whispered to him," I forgive you, you didn't know."

Bob then said," It is finished, man, your all burnt up, as judge I dream this as a wanted act, and as you said, she really need my help bad."

Naomi then said," I'm truly sorry, She asked, but I didn't think she would act upon it, I told her it could be really bad, in fact it could rock her soul, do you two forgive me?"

John looked at Naomi with a stern look, but Alice then said," Yes we do, now John I did ask, I didn't have to, and in this light, you have to forgive her."

John then smiled, and said," And as always, I can't refuse you anything, so I forgive you."

Naomi then said," All the fireworks are over, go down stairs we've got training to do."

John turned his head, and saw all the kids at he door, he thought to himself, man this is really going to take a lot of explaining, he then kissed her on the lips, and said," You now know how much I really love you, and now I also know of all the things that were bad in your life, you do know if I'd known you were there, I would have taken you into this life back then, of course you wouldn't have lived the life you've lived, do you also forgive me for that?"

Alice then said," Yes, I think I had to live that life, if not I wouldn't have saw all the things I did, and I believe it made me a better person, would you have wanted me younger?"

" Are you kidding, your perfect, I've never known someone like you in my life, yes I think your right, if I hadn't made that mistake, you wouldn't have been there for me, you've changed my life."

" Go down stairs, I'll be there in awhile."

As he got up, she said," And thank you, I could feel how much you wanted to run, you fought your nature, and stayed with me, you'll never know how much that means to me."

He stopped at the door and replied," Your probably right, but as you know now, I've fought my nature a lot for you."

He then walked out of the room, and down to the council chamber, everyone was sitting there, John started to say something, but Naomi cut him off, and said," Bob, and I already explained, you don't have to tell them."

John then asked," Do you guy's have any questions?"

All heads turned toward him, but not a word was spoken, then Naomi said," Well if there isn't any questions, lets go to work."

" Marion can you stay a few moments?"

She then sat down, and after everyone left, John then asked," Can I barrow your car again?"

She pulled out her keys, and then asked," Are you going someplace?"

" Yes, It was something Alice asked me last night, so I feel after training I'll just do what she wants, is that ok?"

" Oh, for you guy's anything, and I think she'll need some time alone with you, by the way Alice and I are in your class first, so make it fast."

" What do you mean?"

" John your a good teacher, but you have no idea about women, go to her and bring her to her first class, the longer you let her sit, the more she wonders if you really know her."

John then jumped up, then ran to there room, he got there and said," I'm here to make sure your alright."

She stood up, and then replied," I am now, thank you for knowing what I needed."

John held her by her shoulders, and helped her down to the first class, as they were getting close to the room, he thought, Marion thank you, I don't know what I'd do without you. When they came in the room, he nodded to her, he hoped this would say a lot more than he could say, as he let Alice go, he whispered to Alice," Oh, I already asked Marion, and she gave me her car keys, so it'll be a trip after training."

Alice looked so much chipper, she ran over to Marion, and said," Oh, thank you for the car keys."

She then kissed Marion on the cheek, Marion then said," It was the least I could do, you'll have questions for John, it will give you guy's sometime to sort things out, besides after these things I usually have to sit for awhile anyways."

Everyone in the room laughed, so John then started to give them there training for the day, and as usual it took about four hours to complete, he then moved to the car, Alice was right on his tail.

John sat in the car, he then turned, and said," The only thing I can think of is going back to the park, and we don't even know if he'll be there."

Alice blinked one time, then said," We have to try, and if you really love me you'll understand."

John put the car in gear, then pulled out, he thought, I really don't understand, but I truly love you, so it's off we go, even if it's a wild goose chase. It took twenty minutes like last time, they both got out of the car, he walked over and grabbed her hand, they moved slowly as if they were waiting for something. Alice then pointed out a flashlight moving in there general direction, she was about ready to run to it, when John pulled her aside, he then whispered, " Lets make sure first."

So she moved into the woods with John, in moments the man came into view, it wasn't the same man, she gave a little sigh, the man then stopped, he turned the flashlight in there general direction. He then said," I can see you, if your going to attack me get it over with."

John then stepped into the light, he then asked," Were the married couple, the old man helped out the other night, we just came to see if he was O.K. But we didn't want to get jumped again, so we hide."

The man then replied," He's ok. Is your wife with you?"

Alice then walked over to the light to, she then waved at him, so the man continued," Man, Officer Gibbs was right, you are a looker, he told me the truth, I know it was you all who saved him, so I talked it over with some of my friends, and they agree, we do need to talk to you." John then moved forward, with anger in his voice, he said, " What do you mean, are from the Marchion Society?"

The man then replied," Oh please, were not fascist's, but we also knew if you showed, we couldn't face you without support, and I don't think we could target you, but the girl now that's a different story. Yes, we have a fix on her, so if you try to kill me she's dead, we've been watching you for along time John, this is different even for you, he got in your way, and instead of just going threw him, you went around him. We now think we can deal with you, lets just say we observe, and if we see something that needs special care, well we come to one of your kind, there are times when even your types help is needed, yes we know of your problem."

John then asked," And what problem is that, Quetion. Yes, even I know of whom I'm talking to."

The man then said," Yes, and it is proper to tell you my name, I'm called Brother Victorious. That priest of yours did something wrong, he called the Vatican, there sending a special team to this little town, we can't have that kind of blood shed here, so we must try to help you. And if you know of our order, then you also know we don't really want to step in, but you will also know what the B.P. can do."

" No! Not them, why do you guy's have such blood thirsty killers on your payroll, we never did anything to you."

Alice then asked," B.P. Who are these guy's your talking about?"

Brother Victorious then replied," Lets just say it is a secret organization, that only deals with the supernatural, and with the blood thirstiness of most vampires, they feel it is only right to deal out as much death."

John then said," Yes, but innocents as well as Vamps, they have no remorse if they should kill three hundred, just to get one vamp."

" Yes, most of us don't approve of there ways, but they don't care, I once saw one kill a bishop, and that is what your priest has unwisely unleashed on this poor city, you know of him Alice."

Alice then said," NO! Not father Micheal, he would never take life if he could help it, I don't believe you."

" He really didn't know what he was doing, but by calling the Vatican, he started the ball rolling, it can't be stopped now, our only hope is to give you the location of there haven, and hope to God you can do the job, before they can arrive. Here's the location."

He then pulled out a piece of paper, and walked over to John, John then put his hand out, but the man did nothing, then John put out his other hand, and it was only at this time did he give him the piece of paper. He then turned and started to walk away, but as he was leaving, he said," Old habits die hard, with her covered, I knew you wouldn't do anything stupid, but well you know, have a good unlife John."

John then replied," And hope we never meet again, you know I'll never forget this."

John and Alice then came together, he leaned over and said," Dig real deep, and move to the car fast, I'll be right behind you."

Alice then moved, John watched for a flash, and as soon as he was sure Alice was away, he turned and made it to the car just as Alice did, he swung open the door. Alice jumped in and made it to her side just as John was turning over the engine, he hit the gas, and allowed the door to close with the momentum of the car. As they got away, Alice asked," Is it alright if I turn on the radio?"

John nodded his head, so she turned on the radio low, she then said," This explains a lot."

John then asked," How so?"

" When I was younger, a lot of things happened that day, I saw what you had done, but then I was taken away, I never saw his face, his voice was very reassuring, he gave me to the sisters, he then said, to take care of me. An that night, at the park, yes I recognized that voice, the old man, I think it was him, if not, his voice was very similar, you have my memories, think, doesn't it sound very similar."

John thought, yes that was the voice, he must have been part of the Society of Quetion, and he saw that if it wasn't for him, she'd have been dead, so he then said," Yes, I think your right, they sometimes do that, give an older members a job thru one of there parent companies, they can't really support themselves, they use dummy companies to help this support. It's like Paul's usual kind, we can't really support ourselves, they have found ways, to make money, and we are forced to kowtow to them to make our way, I believe Veronica is part of one of those dummy companies."

" Is that how she is able to stay out in the public eye like that?"

" No, but they have ghouls, who are there open board members, this way they can make a look of being legit, they portray themselves as a small part of the company, well when they are the real power."

" Oh."

" We'll have to tell everyone what happened tonight, don't worry though, we didn't do anything wrong."

" You might want to slow down, we don't want a repeat of the other night do we?"

John looked down at his speedometer, he was doing 90, he then put his foot on the breaks, and slowed down to the speed limit, he turned his face and smiled, Alice then pointed toward the road, so he turned his head back to the road. Because of John's mistake it only took moments to get home, he literally pulled Alice to there room, he turned her around, and said," It may not be important, but lets keep our meeting with the Quetion society, our little secret for right now, the others probably wouldn't understand, in fact I'm not really sure I completely understand myself, but only for a little while, ok?"

" Alright, but.."

John cut her off with," Right now I have to talk to Naomi, we can try to sort things out later, now go into the room, I'll be in as soon as I get done with Naomi."

Alice nodded her head, so John kissed her on the lips, turned and went to Naomi's room, he then knocked, at first he wasn't really conscious of how hard he was knocking, but he could hear Naomi saying," This had better be real important, or I'm going."

She stopped when she realized it was John. John then said," Oh yes, it's real important, meet me in the kitchen in five minutes, and I do mean five minutes."

He then turned, and went to the kitchen, Naomi feeling the importance of what John had to say, she beat her time limit, as she entered she asked," What did you find out?"

" Oh nothing much, I just got the location of the Shovelhead's, but it gets worse, the B.P.'s own are coming to town."

Naomi then looked to the ground, and said," It sounds like the shits just hit the fan."

John smiled, and said," I got the info. from a guy who was with the society of Quetion, yes, it just got worse, were all being watched, he knew of us all, even poor Alice, I didn't want to bring any of this on them, now it's here right in our faces."

" Your just not shitting, MAN! I thought the watchers were just a myth, so what do we do now?"

" The watcher I talked to, thinks if we can end the problem, maybe they will just turn around and go home, of course I really don't know how were going to do that, but that's why he gave us the hideout of the Shovelheads. Do you have any ideas?"

Alice then walked into the room, she said," The way you knocked on Naomi's door has all the kids up, there asking me all kinds of questions, I didn't know what to do so I came down here. I need your help, can I give them anything, I feel we should say something."

Naomi then said," NO! We have to keep this a secret, I'm sorry Alice, but button your lips."

John gestured to Alice to come close, then he whispered into her ear," Yes, my love, we have to keep this secret for at least twenty four hours if not longer, it'll be hard, I know how much you love your kids."

Alice then said," Then it stays locked in here."

As she made like she had a key and twisted it as if to lock her lips, then she walked away, with a soft word," Don't be to long, I'm getting real lonely."

John then turned to Naomi, and said," Man, if it isn't one thing here it's another, I've never saw a town with so much action, and the locals probably don't even know what the hell is going on."

Naomi then came back with," Hell your not kidding, but I think it all comes from those Shovelhead's, and the fact that they were able to get rid of the elders so easily, I just don't know where the werewolves fit in all this."

John got a real big smile on his face, he then said," I think you just hit the nail on the head, you know nothing happens without a reason, so why did our most hated enemy introduce us to themselves. See the location of there hideout, yes its as if we could get someone to cover this area right here, oh man, yes I can see it now, it would be a blood bath, they'd be trapped, and we could cover from here, oh man, one swoop."

" But do you really think they would ever talk to us, I mean they usually always attack us first, then ask if we wanted something, this could be just a lot of dead, you know I'm always up for a good fight, but this sounds like our own suicide,"

" Well if it doesn't work, all we've lost is two of the elders here, we still have Dreamia, and Tony, and I think we can us your jeep to make it easier to get away, yes this can work, and if it doesn't, all we loose is our lives, right?"

Naomi then pointed to the map, and said," We can use this as our starting point, that's where Bob and I barely got away from them before, you can put a note on a tree, then we can make our escape. Where do you think we should meet them?"

" We can use our first hideout, it's close to the railroad tracks, and an easy way out if we need it, the only problem is getting out with enough of our own skin, maybe we should bring a few blood packs just in case, what do you think?"

Naomi pointed at the map, then asked," Isn't this were your old hideout was?"

John smiled, then replied," I forgot you weren't with us back then, yes that's it, is it not open enough?"

" Well just, it would be real easy to trap us, then we'd be fighting for our lives."

" What was your impressions of chief Bearkiller, do think he's aiming for a fight?"

" Don't know, I've never met the man."

" But you were, oh no you weren't, well my assessment is he's a fair man, and he'll give us just enough time to make our case, so we have to make it good, and convincing, and then if there in the mood they'll help."

" Is it really worth our time if we have to rely on a whim?"

" Well we have to at least try, I think your right though, they are here for a reason, and this is the first time I can see it, yes this is it we have to rely on our own knowledge, I mean they already had the chance to kill all the leaders."

" When was that?"

" It was with the meeting with Veronica, she needed to show us something she found, and I sent you out to train the kids, you remember the meeting we had with all the kids?"

" You mean the one Veronica addressed us all?"

" Yes, that's it, well he had us trapped in an old warehouse, but he wouldn't allow his own kids to attack us, know that you know what do you think?"

" I don't really know, but if he didn't attack, this is different, you just maybe right."

" I still don't like it, but were stuck, it sounds like as good as we get, I think we should meet with them first."

" Yes, I mean there the lynch pin in the whole plan, and if they don't show up, we'll have to start with another plan, got any ideas?"

John shook his head, and replied," No, but I'm open for suggestions?"

Naomi then looked down to the ground, and asked," None, what happens if this one goes bad, do we just fight until were all done with?"

" Well that seems to be the best way out, I mean you and I can just leave, but the kids, it may be the best course of action."

" Better dead then to face the Black Pope's own, yes, I agree."

" Well at least we can find out how well we trained them, and at least one or two might get away."

" Yeah but which one or two?"

John looked into the air without any knowledge what to say, but he then said," I hate to loose her after I just found her, but this is better then the torture they'd put her thru, you know I saw one of our own kind with cross burns all over there body."

" Yes, and they say there the most humane, well I think this is the best plan we can come up with, I say we make it a night of it."

John got up and said," Yes, but we have to be gentle, we can't allow them to know our fears, I'm going to Alice, I don't know what I'm going to tell her, but we have to have one good night more."

" Do what she wants, be there for her, listen to her, and remember sex isn't the most important thing to us girls, in fact be more like your first night, it will be as if you were just new."

John then laughed, so Naomi then asked," Why do you laugh?"

" Bert he's a teenaged boy, that's all they think of, I've learned in my sixty five years how to respect a woman, at his age all he thinks about is the animalism of his youth."

Naomi then said, with anger in her voice," Well I guess that's my own fault, but he'll have to learn something new tonight."

John felt he hurt Naomi's feelings, but he left the room wondering if he should have said something more, but he really didn't know what to say. John got to his own room, there was Alice already asleep, he got undressed, then slipped under the covers with her, he reached over and placed his hand on her stomach, turned her so her back was to him, then closed his eye's and followed her into sweet bliss.


End file.
